DE REPENTE AMOR
by Andy e Carol
Summary: NC-17. Ele um inconseqüente nato, ela a perfeição em pessoa. Mas o que acontece quando o destino coloca esses dois frente a frente? LEMONS. U/A
1. Agitação versus Monotonia

**Título:** De Repente é Amor

**Autoras:** Andy Harriet Hastings & Carol Venancio

**Shipper:** Bella & Edward / Alice & Jasper / Rosalie & Emmett

**Personagens:** Todos humanos.

**Gênero:** Comédia, muita comédia.

**Classificação: **NC-17, palavras de baixo calão, uso de bebidas alcoólicas e substâncias ilícitas, lemons muitas lemons.

**Sinopse:**

Ele um inconseqüente nato, ela a perfeição em pessoa. Mas o que acontece quando o destino coloca esses dois frente a frente?

Essa fic é uma comédia adolescente no estilo de American Pie e Não é Mais um Besteirol Americano, que mostra o quanto a faculdade e um grande amor podem transformar uma pessoa.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**Capitulo 1** – _AGITAÇÃO versus MONOTONIA_

.

**Edward POV**

_Agitada. _

A minha vida era agitada. Porque eu simplesmente vivo a minha vida intensamente. Nova York me ajudou a melhorar em muitos quesitos, afinal aqui eu vivo longe dos meus pais. Cara eu amo meus pais, mas eles vivem querendo me dar lição de moral que eu devo tomar juízo, pensar no futuro e esse monte de coisa idiota. Mas porque eu vou ficar pensando nessas coisas idiotas se eu já sou rico? Depois que meu pai partir dessa para melhor eu administro o dinheiro, não deve ser difícil.

_Quem sou eu?_

Eu sou o cara que todas, é... TODAS as mulheres deitam no chão para que eu possa pisar. Eu olho para elas com o meu olhar matador, e elas já se despem para que eu as possua. Sim... como é bom ver uma garota nua... aqueles peitinhos durinhos e eriçados prontos para mim, toda molhadinha somente esperando pelo Mr. Big Toy, é como eu chamo meu companheiro que me ajuda a prestar assistência as garotas que desejam tanto o seu dono. E tanto eu quanto ele gostamos de fazer caridade. E fazemos essa que é dar prazer.

_Se eu me acho?_

Não, as mulheres que me acham. Elas não me deixam em paz. Tudo bem eu adoro tê-las aos meus pés e gemendo o meu nome. Ahh... como eu amo meu nome.

_Meu nome?_

Edward Cullen, 21 anos até agora bem aproveitado, mas eu posso aproveitá-los muito mais, quero chegar aos 22 e ter pelo menos "comido" umas 200 garotas, marca que eu estou extremamente próximo. Sim, mulheres... elas são perfeitas, se o Cara lá de cima criou algo melhor que isso, guardou só para Ele, Cara egoísta!!

_O que eu faço?_

Bem... não faço porra nenhuma... quer dizer eu meto pra caralho, fico lesado a maior parte do meu tempo... tipo a "erva" faz você relaxar, claro que o efeito do gozo é melhor, mas ela me faz viajar além do imaginável! Além de sexo, e da maconha às vezes eu finjo que estudo, vou para a aula e fico vendo aquele monte de urubus velhos falando o que é licito e o que é ilícito. Mas que moral tem eles de dizer isso, porque mau o de cujus (n/a: termo jurídico para defunto) morreu eles já estão em cima dos familiares para sugarem tudo o que podem igual urubu em cima de carniça fresca. Então por que eu estudo Direito? Sei lá... só to aqui para curtir mesmo...

Outra coisa que me faz tremer de tesão por conta da adrenalina que corre nas veias é participar de rachas, cara como é bom correr numa velocidade inimaginável desafiando a própria morte... tô até sentindo o gosto da adrenalina querendo se espalhar pelo meu corpo!

"_I wanna love you and treat you right_

_I wanna love you every day and every night_

_We'll be together with a roof right over our heads"_

[…] Is this love? – Bob Marley

Quem é o filho da puta capaz de me tirar da minha "pira", e me incomodar na porra do celular. Me levantei em câmera lenta do sofá e peguei meu blackberry que estava na estante.

- Alô? – perguntei mal humorado.

- Ed? – wow... era uma voz extremamente sexy, era mulher.

- Ele mesmo, quem ta falando? – perguntei mudando o meu tom para um mais educado.

- Oi, é a Megan! – Megan? Será que é aquela loirinha que tem uma tatuagem no cóccix, ou será que é aquela ruiva safadissíma, ou ainda aquela morena de olhos verdes, peituda? Eu me questionava mentalmente. Depois de um silêncio extremamente longo ela se identificou melhor. – A que faz marketing! – ela exclamou sensualmente, me deixando excitado.

- E ai gata, como você tem passado? – perguntei já sabendo o que ela queria.

- Tenho passado bem... – ela fez uma pausa dramática, típica de mulher quando quer pedir os prazeres para o Edward aqui. – será que poderíamos nos ver? Hoje?

Ótimo adoro mulher direta, ela quer dar... Edward Cullen e o Mr. Big Toy não decepcionam quem quer!

- Claro gata, no mesmo lugar e na mesma hora? – perguntei já sabendo perfeitamente onde essa morena gostosa gostava de ir.

- Perfeito, para mim! – ela respondeu animada. Depois dizem que eu não faço nada, eu proporciono a felicidade alheia, e isso é muita coisa.

- Se está perfeito para você para mim também está! – respondi dando uma moral para o ego da garota.

- Então até daqui a pouco Ed! – ela disse com aquela voz sexy e rouca dela.

- Até Megan. – disse seu nome, só para seduzi-la, porque não me importo com seus nomes. – Beijo gata!

- Beijo Ed! – e desliguei rapidamente o telefone, para não ficar aquela coisa toda melosa.

Olhei na porra do relógio, era seis e quarenta e cinco da tarde, tinha que encontrar ela às sete e meia, é melhor eu ir me arrumar, já que é meu charme e meu cheiro que deixam elas loucas por mim.

Arrastei-me até o banheiro, tirei lentamente o calção que estava e entrei debaixo do chuveiro. Aquela ducha gelada me despertava para o prazer que estava próximo. Estava fazendo tanto calor em Nova York que nem parecia outono. Terminei meu banho, coloquei uma roupa apresentável calça jeans escura e uma pólo preta, afinal a Megan era praticamente uma ninfa, não podia decepcioná-la e aparecer de qualquer jeito. Barba eu não fiz não, afinal elas enlouqueciam quando eu a roçava em seus pescoços.

Peguei meu celular e tinha duas mensagens, fui ver de quem era.

______________

MENSAGEM DE _TAYLOR BUNT_ – 19:03 PM.

Fala Ed! Hoje a meia noite no píer norte de Manhattan vai ter um pega, te vejo lá!

______________

Maravilha, hoje iria ter um racha com os caras do Brooklin. Com esses sim tinha graça de "brincar". Resolvi ler a outra mensagem que era de um número desconhecido, por que algo me dizia que era alguma gata. Ri mentalmente, afinal elas eram fáceis demais.

______________

MENSAGEM DE _NÚMERO DESCONHECIDO_ – 19:11 PM.

Oi Ed! Será que eu poderia te ver hoje no meu apartamento em Upper East Side? Espero que sim. Beijo. Hilary Davis.

______________

Deus me ama demais! Além da gostosissíma da Megan, hoje meu dia também teria a surpreendente Hilary, como é foda ser gostoso. Respondi rapidamente a mensagem da loira, e segui para o meu Volvo para ir me encontrar com a Megan.

Como morava muito próximo a NYU, em Greenwich Village em menos de dez minutos estava estacionando meu carro nas vagas destinadas para os alunos. Olhei no relógio, já era sete e vinte e cinco, fui andando calmamente até o lugar combinado com Megan, o banheiro feminino das funcionárias. Aquele era o lugar perfeito, ninguém usava aquele banheiro durante o período de aulas.

Quando estava chegando próximo, vi aquela maravilhosa morena, de olhos verdes, com aqueles peitos maravilhosos de tão grandes, vestindo uma blusa super decotada, uma micro-saia, (que bom que ela facilita as coisas), e salto (não sei para quê, mas mulheres, vai entendê-las), aquela roupa literalmente dizia "ME COME!"

Andei até ela, e nem disse nada já fui beijando com ferocidade e a empurrando para dentro do banheiro, encostei a porta com o meu pé e a prensei na parede abocanhando os seus seios que foram extremamente fáceis de tirar daquele decote generoso.

Que delícia de peito, grandes feito dois melões, extremamente duros, efeito do silicone é obvio, e aqueles mamilos que formavam aquele biquinho lindo; como era gostoso lamber e sugar. Logo ela colocou uma de suas pernas em volta da minha cintura e pressionei o Mr. Big já animado naquela maravilha onde ele se deliciava.

Tirei rapidamente aquela sua calcinha mínima. Abri minha calça, abaixei um pouco junto com a minha boxer, coloquei rapidamente uma camisinha, (por que eu não sou louco, vai se uma dessas engravida de mim, credo tô fora!) e meti gostoso naquela entrada já arrombada.

Investia forte e com atitude, e ela gemia que nem uma cadela no cio. Meu Deus como essa mulher geme. O meu vai e vem estava frenético eu estava quase para gozar e ela prestes a se desfalecer por causa do meu companheiro, quando ouço uma voz irritante.

- Edward Cullen! – ainda metendo gostoso naquela morena apetitosa, me virei para observar aquela sapa velha da reitora Dra. Candice Martin. Megan notando que tinha alguém no banheiro, me empurrou com força deixando o Mr. Big Toy a deriva, e encarou assustada a reitora.

- Dra. Martin! – ela exclamou assustada.

- Srta. Scott, se vista adequadamente e passe na reitoria para assinar a sua suspensão imediatamente! – ela pegou rapidamente sua minúscula calcinha a vestiu e saiu voando do lugar. – E você Sr. Cullen me acompanhe, mas antes guarde o seu brinquedinho! – ela exasperou.

- Tem certeza que não quer dar mais uma olhadinha Candice? – perguntei sensualmente a ela, a sapa velha bufou e saiu do banheiro.

Guardei rapidamente o Mr. Big que ainda estava animado, e sai do banheiro, encontrando a bruxa me esperando na porta, a acompanhei até seu gabinete, que ficava no prédio central do campus. A sala dela já era conhecida minha de muito tempo, sentei na conhecida cadeira em frente de sua mesa enquanto velha se direcionava para a dela.

Ela me encarou com aquele olhar de mosca velha, e eu mantive no meu rosto a expressão "tô nem ai". Retirou uma pasta da gaveta de sua escrivaninha, eu imaginava que aquele era o meu histórico escolar.

- Senhor Edward Cullen – ela riu diabolicamente. – creio que em muito em breve teremos uma NYU livre do senhor! – ela exclamou feliz, eu continuei quieto, ela havia me ameaçado assim inúmeras vezes. – Pela terceira vez o senhor é pego cometendo um atentado violento ao pudor em propriedade educacional, - ela ampliou aquele olhar de sapa velha, nojenta e pegajosa. – pego exatamente quinze vezes consumindo substancias ilícitas na universidade, sem contar os inúmeros documentos falsificados que o senhor produz e vende ilegalmente. Ou seja, o senhor é um meliantezinho que por graças a Deus eu irei ficar livre de você! E nenhuma doação "generosa" que seu pai faça irá concertar essa situação!

Continuei impassível, na verdade não ouvi merda nenhuma do que ela falou. Estava mais concentrado no meu encontro com a deliciosa da Hilary Davis e depois aquele racha surpreendente no píer norte. Até que ouvi finalmente uma palavra que aquela velha frustrada sexualmente disse, que me fez olhá-la com animação.

- O senhor está expulso da NYU. Carlisle e Esme que me perdoem, mas esse lugar não irá tolerar mais suas atitudes!

- Já que a senhora quer assim, onde eu assino? – perguntei a desafiando, ela riu maliciosamente. E retirou um papel de dentro do meu arquivo, e me entregou para assiná-lo. O que fiz rapidamente e me levantei para sair, mas a bruxa me interrompeu.

- O senhor irá contar para os seus pais? – ela perguntou ironicamente.

- Vou deixar esse prazer para a senhora, sua sapa velha e frustrada sexualmente! – exasperei o que tinha vontade há três longos anos, e sai de seu gabinete batendo a porta. Finalmente não vou ter que ir mais para aquela porcaria de faculdade, ver aqueles velhos caducos, falando aquelas merdas sobre leis, portanto poderei curtir meu tempo livre a vontade.

Fui até ao estacionamento, entrei no meu Volvo e fui a um parque ali próximo. Abri o porta-luvas e peguei meu "kit" com meu chavador, a seda e a maconha. Chavei rapidinho a erva, a coloquei na seda, peguei um cartão que ficava sempre no kit, o alisei, apertei e estava pronto para a minha "pira". Peguei o isqueiro, sai do meu carro, afinal o cheiro da marijuhana gruda em tudo, acendi e puxei... ah... como era bom sentir o gosto da erva no meu corpo, era enlouquecedor, traguei aquele baseado até o fim. Logo consegui sentir meus músculos, relaxarem, minha cabeça esquecendo-se de tudo, ou quase tudo.

Peguei meu celular e mandei uma mensagem para Hilary, dizendo que em 20 minutos estaria no apê dela. Entrei no Volvo e disparei para Upper East Side. Depois de um tempo extremamente curto, estava circulado pela lateral do Central Park.

Eu nunca havia reparado como nas árvores do Central Park quando bate a luz da lua parece uma terra de duendes, as folhas balançando pareciam uma dança de duendes. Juro que vi ate fadinhas junto com eles. Que "viajem" mais gostosa, estava quase parando o carro e entrando naquela dança, mas só com as fadas, de preferência nuas.

Mr. Big Toy, deu sinal para que a "erva" não me fizesse perder o meu foco: que era ver a linda, a gostosa, espetacularmente loira Hilary Davis, com seus cabelos cor do sol, aqueles olhos azuis da cor do mar, aquele corpo que faz inveja a Afrodite, humm... que delícia!

PORRA... FOCO EDWARD!!! FOCO!!!

Nenhuma mulher merece suas "piras" por causa da maconha, apesar de que ela seria ótima depois do dia frustrado que tive! Afinal não gozei por causa daquela sapa filha da puta. Estacionei meu carro em frente ao apartamento da Davis, olhei para os meus olhos no retrovisor e apesar do verde esmeralda que eles eram, estavam extremamente vermelhos. Peguei rapidamente o colírio e pinguei um pouco em cada olho, ardeu um pouco, mas quando me encarei de novo, eles estavam um pouco melhor.

Desci do meu carro e rumei para a portaria do prédio. O porteiro uma "bicha" loca, já sabia que eu ia para a casa da Hilary, então nem precisei me anunciar. Mais não é que o filho da puta teve que me dar aquele tchauzinho escandaloso? Morra bicha lazarenta... quer dizer não morre não... mas me esquece, afinal quanto mais gay no mundo, sobra mais mulher para o Ed aqui!

Pressionei o botão "C" afinal ela era uma Davis pertencia à elite de Nova York, então morava na cobertura. A cobertura era de dar inveja em qualquer um, tinha uma vista de 360° da Big Apple dando para ver claramente a Estatua da Liberdade, Brooklin, o Queens... todo o Central Park com as fadinhas nuas dançando sensualmente para o Ed e o Mr. Big.

PORRA EDWARD... FADAS NÃO EXISTEM... FOCO!!! VOCÊ VAI "COME" A HILARY DAVIS!!!

Sorte que a minha consciência ainda tem um pouco de noção! Finalmente cheguei ao andar e lá estava àquela vadia da Hilary, tentando cobrir aquela sua lingerie mínima com aquele robe branco de seda transparente. Ela louca para dar, e o Mr. Big Toy já deu sinal de vida, vendo que a festa já ia começar.

Já cheguei beijando mesmo aquela boca que faz maravilhas, arrancando aquele robe. Dito e feito lá estava ela com uma lingerie mínima na cor vinho. Ela sem esperar também, pelo jeito deve estar na seca há muito tempo, arrancou minha pólo, e já começou a desabotoar minha calça, e logo apalpando o Mr. Big, e ele já estava louco de tesão.

Tirei a minha calça junto com a boxer, e aquela vadia da Hilary caiu de boca mesmo, chupando gostoso para caralho o Mr. Big, e ele pulsava loucamente dentro daquela boca, logo ela passou a massagear minhas bolas com suas mãos, sem nunca deixar de me chupar. Putz... que tesão que é uma chupeta... muito bom... enlouquecedor. E não demorou muito não para que o Mr. Big expelisse o seu líquido do prazer naquela boca, e ela como uma vadia que é engoliu tudo.

Ela tirou o Mr. Big da sua boca, e veio querendo me beijar dei somente um selinho e preferi me ocupar, arrancando aquela lingerie mínima, dediquei um tempo demasiadamente longo em seus seios perfeitos e grandes, os lambendo, sugando, mordendo... a fazendo gemer de prazer. Como eu disse, eu sou muito bom no que faço.

Rasguei a sua calcinha, na vontade que estava de meter gostoso nela, e fomos rapidamente para o seu quarto, vi em cima do criado a camisinha, coloquei com agilidade e enfiei meu pau naquela vadia, até que ela era apertadinha, comparado a arrombada da outra quem nem lembro mais o nome. As minhas estocadas estavam intensas, fortes e profundas. A fazendo gemer extremamente alto, me animando a continuar a meter gostoso, logo ela gozou, mas continuei a investir nela com mais vontade e ela gritava e tentava me arranhar segurei suas mãos, afinal eu não posso aparecer por ai cheio de arranhões.

Estava estocando com tanta vontade, que logo senti o Mr. Big Toy, chegando ao seu limite, pelo menos nessa. E assim foi, gozei... cara que delícia... que sensação que é gozar dentro de uma mulher, é indescritível! Sai dela, para poder trocar a camisinha, animei um pouco o Mr. Big dando uma masturbada nele rápida, e ele ficou novamente em ponto de bala, coloquei uma nova camisinha, virei aquela vadia a fazendo ficar de quatro e meti novamente com prazer, cada estocada ela gemia que nem uma cadela no cio, era maravilhoso vê-la daquele jeito.

O vai e vem continuou por um tempo, até que gozei novamente a fazendo cair molemente adormecida sob a cama. Sorri satisfeito. Vesti minha roupa com rapidez e sai do apê dela. Tinha coisas melhores para fazer, do que ficar dando carinho para uma vadiazinha adormecida.

Entrei no elevador e peguei meu celular vi que tinha 32 ligações dos meus pais, com certeza a sapa velha contou o que aconteceu, mais quer saber FODA-SE!

Fui para casa tirar esse cheiro de perfume de mulher grudado na minha pele. Cheguei já rumei direto para o banheiro para tomar uma ducha rápida, me troquei, comi um pedaço de pizza fria, escovei meus dentes. Desci na garagem e peguei meu Volvo e me direcionei para o píer norte. Quando cheguei lá todos os caras já estavam com suas máquinas, e todas aquelas "marias-gasolinas", esperando algum para que pudessem comê-las. Cumprimentei os "donos" do lugar, e começaram as apostas, essa noite eu ia correr contra um tal de Brian O'Neal, o cara dirigia um opala turbinado, mas nem de longe aquela lata velha iria ganhar do meu Volvo.

Posicionamo-nos esperando a largada, o babaca acelerava aquela merda tentando me intimidar, mas é claro que eu não iria me intimidar, ninguém intimida Edward Cullen. Assim que uma brasileira de pele azeitonada cheia de curvas deu a largada, acelerei meu carro, e vi pelo o retrovisor o babaca ficar para trás, fiz a curva para voltar e acelerei novamente cruzando a linha de chegada, porra não teve graça nenhuma.

Logo veio o Taylor meu camarada me parabenizar pelo show, e junto com ele vinha à mulher dele uma ruiva de dar inveja a qualquer um, menos para o Ed aqui, afinal aquela ali eu também já havia "experimentado", e duas orientais perfeitas. Háá... era hoje que eu ia me dar bem, e com aquelas duas ainda.

Conversei um pouco com o Taylor, que logo se tocou que eu teria outro compromisso se afastou rapidamente. As duas orientais estavam atiçando a mim e o Mr. Big Toy, não estava dando mais para segurar. Satiko e Mitiko eram seus nomes, só perguntei para parecer educado, logo as duas vadias entraram no meu Volvo e eu parti para um motel que tinha ali perto "Sex Room", era o nome, sugestivo não!?

A noite foi intensa as duas eram insaciáveis, mas é claro que a equipe Edward Cullen e Mr. Big Toy não decepcionaram. Ter duas mulheres ao mesmo tempo era delicioso, mesmo. Depois de uma noite cheia de prazer e gozo acabei dormindo no motel mesmo com as duas, mas não me importei logo de manhã sumiria dali. Na manhã seguinte, sai do motel deixando um dinheiro para a coitada das duas pegarem um taxi, paguei o motel e segui para a minha casa. Antes parei numa cafeteria para me alimentar, porque sexo infelizmente não enche a barriga, só de mulher. Ri da minha piada. Tomei um cappuccino e dois croissant, paguei a velhinha super gente boa dona da cafeteria, e finalmente cheguei em casa. Era nove da manhã, não que eu ligue afinal eu não faço porra nenhuma e outra segundo a sapa velha eu havia sido expulso.

Só que meu dia estava muito bom para ser verdade, quando eu entrei no meu apartamento vi que o dia ia ser foda, lá estavam meus pais. Carlisle meu pai andava de um lado para o outro nervoso, minha mãe Esme sentada numa poltrona chorando, quando me viram, ela veio correndo me abraçar, mas meu pai continuou com aquela expressão "o que eu faço com você Edward".

- Ed, meu filho... está tudo bem com você? Você esta machucado? Está tão magrinho, tem comido direito? – minha mãe perguntava me abraçando e me beijando.

- Oi mãe, nunca estive melhor! – respondi a ela com o meu melhor sorriso. E ela retribui também. – Mas o que eu devo essa visita surpresa de vocês a essa hora da manhã? – perguntei cinicamente, meu pai arqueou uma sobrancelha em desafio.

- Você não faz nem idéia Edward? – ele perguntou extremamente nervoso.

- Calma Carlisle. – minha mãe implorou.

- Nenhuma. – respondi indiferente me jogando no sofá, como se minha mãe não nos tivesse interrompido.

- VOCÊ FOI EXPULSO EDWARD!!! EXPLUSO DA NYU!!! – meu pai gritava.

- E daí? – perguntei dando os ombros.

- E daí? E DAÍ? E daí que nenhuma universidade quer te aceitar! Sabe o que isso significa? – ele perguntou ficando vermelho que nem um pimentão, se ele não se cuidasse poderia cai duro ali a qualquer instante.

- Que maravilha! – eu disse comemorando. – Não vou mais precisar estudar!! – meu pai ficou mais vermelho de raiva e minha mãe se debulhou em lágrimas.

- Mero engano seu! – meu pai disse rindo. – O senhor vai voltar para Chicago e trabalhar na nossa empresa como um empregado comum! – ele exclamou.

- O QUÊ?? – perguntei terrivelmente alto agora. Tudo o que eu não queria era ter que voltar para Chicago e ainda mais ter que trabalhar na empresa da família. – NÃO!! EU NÃO VOU VOLTAR PARA CHICAGO! – exasperei no mesmo tom do meu pai.

- Então senhor vai começar a partir de já ligar para todas as universidades do país para ver qual delas vai te aceitar! Com esse seu histórico horripilante! – e ele atirou um monte de papéis na minha cara.

O dia foi demasiadamente longo, até o momento só a universidade do Alasca me aceitaria, e faltava somente entrar em contato com a Universidade da Califórnia. Quando liguei me pediram para ligar para o campus de Los Angeles, era a minha última esperança. Conversei com umas cinco pessoas diferentes, já estava vendo eu no Alasca sem porra nenhuma para fazer, quando por Deus o reitor conversou comigo.

- Veja bem senhor Cullen, o histórico do senhor o compromete bastante, porém suas notas mostram que o senhor é um aluno aplicado, - mal o cara sabe que as minhas notas eram fruto de muita cola. – desse modo nós da UCLA ficaríamos honrados de ter o senhor na nossa instituição. – ele disse animadamente. – Claro que com o pagamento adiantado de pelo menos um ano. – sabia que os filhos da puta iriam exigir dinheiro, mas isso não era problema.

Aceitei a vaga, afinal Los Angeles é Los Angeles, a cidade dos anjos.

Tinha que organizar todas as minhas coisas e me mudar para lá até a sexta feira, ou seja, teria dois dias para arrumar tudo aqui em Nova York e me mudar para L.A., por sorte lembrei-me do Emmett um amigo meu de Chicago que estuda lá e vive me dizendo que a UCLA é loucura e as mulheres são insanas.

Liguei para ele, perguntando se tinha como dividir o apartamento e esse disse que tudo bem, e que seria ótimo me ter curtindo junto com ele e Jasper, outro amigo da época do colegial em Chicago que também estuda lá.

Comecei a organizar as minhas coisas, comprei a passagem para sexta feira de manhã cedo, enquanto meu pai despachava o meu Volvo o mais rápido possível, por que não iria ficar sem carro, nem por um dia em Los Angeles.

Finalmente sexta chegou, e minha mãe já estava em lágrimas antes mesmo deles me levarem para o aeroporto. Por conta dos meus pais estarem em Nova York, tive as piores 48 horas da minha vida, não podia ir me encontrar com nenhuma garota por que estava sem carro, e também porque minha mãe quis ficar me mimando em tempo integral. E depois porque não podia fuma um baseado, já que não conseguia sair de casa se não fosse na companhia deles.

Quando o sistema interno do aeroporto anunciou que o meu avião já estava no pátio, despedi novamente de minha mãe, e fui despedi de meu pai, mas esse me chamou em um canto para conversar a sós.

- Edward, meu filho – ele começou. – eu sei que ser jovem em uma cidade grande é prazeroso, ainda mais quando todas as meninas te querem, mas por sua mãe e por mim, tenta se esforçar para não arrumar problemas em Los Angeles, tudo bem? – ele me pediu em tom de suplica, por mais que aquelas palavras não adiantassem porra nenhuma, resolvi obedecê-las, pelo menos por enquanto.

- Tudo bem pai, eu prometo que vocês não vão ter problemas comigo. – afirmei com convicção. Ele me abraçou e me desejou boa sorte na nova faculdade. E assim entrei para a sala de embarque.

Me acomodei na minha poltrona, e logo o avião estava sobrevoando a Big Apple. Coloquei meus fones de ouvido e comecei a curtir uma música, para em seguida dormir. Tive um sonho estranho, onde uns olhos cor de chocolate me enfeitiçavam, me dominavam. Um cheiro de morangos extremamente doce e suave me fazia agir inexplicavelmente. Acordei assustado, afinal nem uma mulher era digna de participar dos meus sonhos, ainda mais uma desconhecida.

Depois de 4 horas e meia de vôo, eu já podia ver Los Angeles, sempre quis conhecer essa cidade, mas nunca tive oportunidade. Finalmente o avião pousou e pude sair daquela cadeira desconfortável da aeronave. Caminhei lentamente para poder pegar as minhas bagagens, e depois ir até aos despachos encontrar meu Volvo.

Olhei no relógio eram 11:30 da manhã, duas da tarde eu tinha que estar na sala do reitor para conversar com ele. Fui para onde os objetos que são despachados estavam, e lá foi um inferno, demorou duas horas para que pudessem liberar meu carro, e já estava na hora de ir encontrar o maldito do reitor.

A Universidade da Califórnia em Los Angeles fica numa área extremamente distante da cidade. Cheguei 10 minutos atrasado para a conversa com o reitor que descobri finalmente que se chama Dr. Steve Williams. O cara é super gente boa e deve ter no máximo uns 35 anos, conversamos a tarde toda, e depois esse me convidou para jantar. O fiz, afinal precisava puxar o saco do cara.

Ele disse que eu poderia até tomar um banho no banheiro dos funcionários da universidade, foi o que eu fiz, queria parecer um cara apresentável, vai se eu conheço uma gata? Fomos jantar em um restaurante bacana na cidade, e depois não é que o maluco me levou para um clube de strip tease!?

Foi ótimo, mas não passei a noite com nenhuma das mulheres não, e o tal do Steve também, o cara era muito parceiro, bebeu comigo a noite toda, até que às 7 da manhã nos expulsaram do clube.

Me despedi do maluco, e rumei para a casa do Emmett, que a partir de hoje também será a minha. Demorei uma cara, para achar o prédio mais enfim eu achei. Quando estava para entrar na garagem vi uma freira saindo do prédio. Filho da puta do Emmett nem me avisou que morava uma freira no prédio. Peguei meu celular para ligar para Emmett e pedir para ele vir abrir o portão.

Quando o portão abriu, eu entrei na garagem do subsolo, e logo vi o grandão do meu amigo sorrindo. Ele me mostrou a vaga onde deveria estacionar meu Volvo ao lado do seu Jipe gigante branco, assim que sai do meu carro ele veio me cumprimentar.

- Edward Cullen, a lenda – Emmett esbravejava. – finalmente irá trazer a alegria para as cidadãs de Los Angeles.

- Para você ver meu amigo, finalmente. – disse retribuindo o cumprimento.

- Mas achei que você fosse chegar ontem? – ele perguntou me ajudando a pegar as minhas malas.

- Eu cheguei ontem, ai conheci o reitor e ele me levou para dar uma volta pela cidade.

- Sr. Williams? – ele perguntou rindo.

- O mesmo, por quê? – perguntei confuso.

- Vamos dizer que ele tem uma fama parecida com a sua. – ele gargalhou.

- É por isso que ele me levou num clube de strip! – disse acompanhando Emmett na gargalhada.

Seguimos para o elevador, e o grandão pressionou o botão do 7º andar. Assim que entrei no apartamento me surpreendi ao encontrá-lo em ordem, então ele me disse algo como a faxineira veio ontem. Quando estávamos indo para o meu futuro quarto tive uma idéia que iria abalar as estruturas.

- Emmett, - eu comecei apreensivo. – quantas pessoas você conhece aqui? – ele me olhou confuso.

- Muitas. Por quê? – eu sorri com sua resposta.

- O que você acha da gente fazer uma festa de boas vindas para mim hoje? – eu perguntei animado. Emmett abriu aquele sorrisão de orelha a orelha.

- Esse é o Ed, que eu conheço! – ele comemorou erguendo os braços. – Então vamos começar a organizar as coisas para já!

- Oh, velho... me deixa pelo menos dormir umas quatro horas? Tô acabado. – supliquei a ele.

- Ed, relaxa eu cuido de tudo – ele estava mais animado do que criança no natal. – pode deixar que eu "twitto" (n/a: termo utilizado para mandar mensagens no twitter) a galera e todo mundo fica sabendo rapidinho, enquanto você tira seu sono de beleza eu compro as bebidas e organizo tudo aqui em casa. – ele disse gargalhando, revirei os olhos.

- Emmett, velho vou deixar você organizar tudo, vê se não me decepciona! – ordenei para ele. – Quero que essa seja a melhor festa de boas vindas que a UCLA já viu.

- Pode deixa! – ele disse saindo do meu novo quarto, que era muito aconchegante, onde já estavam dispostos corretamente alguns móveis meus de Nova York, como a cama king size, sofá, TV, aparelho de som, as coisas que não consigo ficar sem, que por falta delas quase pirei nos últimos dias.

Entrei no banheiro para tomar um bom banho, e relaxar e logo estava dormindo profundamente na minha cama, que essa noite com certeza teria pelo menos uma garota comigo nela. Novamente sonhei com aqueles olhos cor de chocolate intenso me enfeitiçando, aquele cheiro de morangos ao mesmo tempo bom e esquisito, mas era simplesmente maravilhoso ter aquele cheiro próximo a mim, ele me acalmava.

Despertei irritado, afinal que diabos estava acontecendo comigo para ficar sonhando com olhos cor de chocolate e cheiro de morangos? Com certeza era falta de alguma coisa. Fui até a minha mala e peguei meu "kit", chavei rapidamente a erva, coloquei ela na seda, arrumei certinho com o cartão, bolei, e ascendi o baseado. Como era bom o gosto da maconha dominando o meu corpo, a minha mente ficando totalmente relaxada, meu corpo acalmando e ficando relaxado.

A "pira" que eu tive foi incrível, um anjo com olhos cor de chocolate, numa terra de morangos gigantes, se despia lenta e sensualmente para mim, me enlouquecendo.

Olhei no relógio era oito horas da noite, e em algum lugar eu ouvia uma música tocando, será que a minha festa já estava rolando? Tomei um banho rápido, coloquei uma roupa que faria todas as piriguetes daquela festa babarem por mim, baguncei mais meus cabelos, passei um perfume que as enfeitiçavam e sai para a minha festa de boas vindas.

Assim que sai do quarto já notei uma loirinha com uma roupa bem vulgar, mini saia, decotão, salto me dando mole, mas somente sorri para a piriguete a fazendo hiperventilar com o Ed aqui, o Mr. Big Toy logo entendeu que a noite hoje iria ser extremamente produtiva.

Cheguei à sala e logo vi que tinha muita mulher ali, para todos os gostos, loiras, ruivas, morenas, negras, peitudas, sem peito, com bundas a la Jennifer Lopez, e outras sem bunda nenhuma, brasileiras, asiáticas, acho que até suecas eu vi, realmente a noite ia ser muito produtiva.

Peguei um copo com cerveja, e Emmett todo alegre veio ao meu encontro. Me abraçou e chamou a atenção de todos ali.

- Galera... – ele assobiou super alto, e todos ficaram em silêncio, a música abaixou. – esse aqui é o homenageado de hoje, meninas dêem boas vindas ao Edward Cullen, o novo sonho de consumo de vocês.

As meninas ficaram histéricas, já os caras que estavam ali, começaram a rir que nem uns imbecis, com certeza duvidando que o Ed aqui pega mesmo todas.

- Meninas, minhas princesas – eu comecei. – e os malucos que estão ai, vamos encher a cara, porque a festa hoje é por minha conta! – exclamei e todos gritaram e ergueram os copos, realmente Emmett sabia dar uma festa digna para alguém como eu.

Conheci um monte de piriguetes, todas se insinuando para o Ed aqui, e o Mr. Big na pilha, depois de algumas cervejas e de conhecer muitas meninas, reparo três pessoas entrando em casa, primeiro um cara grandão, de cabelo preto e pele avermelhada, algo me dizia que ele era gay, atrás dele uma loirinha, de olhos azuis opacos, pele alva, e muito gata, e a última menina era diferente suas roupas eram um pouco fora dos padrões normais do restante dali, ela usava uma saia na altura dos joelhos, e uma blusa de manga, seus cabelos eram castanhos avermelhados e conversava alguma coisa com Emmett, mas quando esse se afastou tomei um susto.

Seu rosto era sereno e belo, sua pele branca irradiava aquele lugar de uma forma estranha, sua boca carnuda estava brilhando, efeito de algum gloss, seus cabelos castanhos avermelhados eram lisos e formavam cachos nas pontas, e seus olhos estavam extremamente marcados por conta da maquiagem, mas quando a encarei nos olhos eu reconheci algo, uma imensidão cor de chocolate.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**Bella POV**

.

Monótona.

Assim que eu podia descrever minha vida, onde nada acontecia.

Minha mãe morreu quando fiz quatro anos. Minha tutela foi para meus avôs que alegaram que meu pai não teria condições de criar uma criança tão pequena. Eu amava meus avôs. Eles que me educaram e me deram muito carinho. Minha avó sempre foi muito religiosa, e ela me criou para também ser. Freqüentava a missa todos os domingos, ajudava nas atividades paroquiais e fazia tudo conforme as leis de Deus.

Mas aos quatorze anos meus avós faleceram e fui morar em Forks com meu pai. Nunca gostei de Forks, mais pelo meu pai aguentei. Amava meu pai, apesar dele se bastante ausente na minha infância. Quando fui admitida na Universidade da Califórnia para cursar Literatura Inglesa fiquei muito mal por ter que deixar meu pai mais uma vez sozinho.

Sempre fui aluna exemplar, filha exemplar, namorada exemplar. Enfim, eu era exemplo em tudo, até professora de catequese eu fui com objetivo de levar Deus aos pequenos. Mas não sou plenamente feliz, sinto como se faltasse algo, só não sei o que. Sempre coloquei os sonhos dos outros na frente dos meus, preferia a felicidade dos que estavam a minha volta do que a minha própria.

Idiotice, é eu sei.

Em Forks, minha 'perfeição' nunca comprou aceitação. Não me encaixava em nenhum grupo, era tachada como nerd anti-social. Sendo o tipo de alvo favorito da garota mais popular da escola, Lauren, que se divertia me apelidando. Isafeia, quatro olhos, aberração, entre outros. Quando fui aceita na UCLA achei que minha vida fosse mudar. Mas na verdade tudo continuava a mesma coisa.

- Hello. Terra para Bella. Você poderia prestar atenção no que eu digo? – perguntou Jacob fingindo indignação.

Jacob é meu melhor amigo desde que morava em Forks. Ele é alto, com a pele cor de cobre e olhos pretos azeviche. Ele realmente é muito bonito. Mas apesar da beleza ele não se interessa por mulheres. Jake é gay assumido. E apesar de também ser alvo das brincadeiras por ser gay, sempre me defendeu de Lauren no colégio.

- O que foi Jake? – perguntei desinteressada.

- O que foi Jake? O que foi Jake? Eu aqui narrando minha noite maravilhosa com aquele loirinho que faz jornalismo (**n/a:** Como eu e Carol deveríamos ter feito.) e você ai pensando na morte da bezerra. – ele disse gesticulando as mãos.

- Jake. Me desculpe eu estou pensando em como era em Forks. E como as coisas mudaram pouco.

- Ai querida. Só para você que continua a mesma. Você poderia estar arrasando por ai ao invés de se vestir como uma velha de 100 anos. Nem minha avó usa mais esses modelitos. – ele disse apontando para minha saia no tornozelo e meu suéter gigante.

- Não vamos discutir isso. Eu não vou ficar me arrumando para chamar a atenção. Porque eu não preciso. Eu já tenho um namorado. E Alec não se importa como eu me visto. Ele gosta de mim pelo que sou.

- Cof... Cof... Mentira... Cof... Cof – zoou Jake - Bells querida. Você realmente acha que seu namorado gosta que você se vista como a avó dele? E me desculpe mais você sabe minha opinião sobre ele.

- Não vou discutir isso com você Jake. Eu gosto dele.

- Gosta. Mais não ama. – ele disse sério.

- Isso não importa. – disse encerando o assunto.

- Okay. Então como eu ia dizendo. Sabe o loirinho gostoso que faz jornalismo? Meu Deus que homem é aquele! Até agora não consigo acreditar o que ele faz com os...

- Jake eu não quero saber. Você sabe o que eu acho a respeito disso. – supliquei.

- Eu sei. "Sexo só depois do casamento". – disse em seu melhor tom entediado – Eu te entendo e respeito a sua decisão. Mais quero ver se o seu namoradinho vai continuar aguentando seu celibato.

Alec e eu namorávamos desde os 16 anos. Ele, assim como eu, está no 2º ano na UCLA, só que no curso de administração. Ele é o namorado perfeito. Nós nunca brigamos. Nunca. Mas Jake nunca gostou dele. Desde quando morávamos em Forks. Alec nasceu na Itália depois se mudou para Forks onde nos conhecemos e começamos a namorar. Jacob e até mesmo Jane, irmã gêmea de Alec, dizem que Alec não é confiável mais eu sei que ele é. Nesse tempo em que namoramos ele nunca tentou ultrapassar a barreira imposta em nosso relacionamento. O limite que impus não é só na questão da minha virtude, mais também limita a só beijos castos sem mãos. Ele aceita muito bem a minha vontade de só perder a virgindade depois de casar.

- Bella. Eu vou sair não me espere acordada. – gritou Tanya.

Tanya divide o apartamento comigo. Nos conhecemos na faculdade quando eu literalmente "tropecei" nela. Ela estava procurando um lugar para morar, estando completamente desamparada. E eu não poderia não ajudar o próximo, então cedi um espaço no meu apartamento para ela. Tanya é muito bonita, o tipo de garota que muitas têm inveja. Eu não sinto inveja dela, pois estou conformada como sou, e amo o que sou e como sou.

- Tudo bem Tanya.

- Será que você poderia me emprestar um dinheiro? – pediu Tanya colocando a cabeça na porta do meu quarto. Eu sabia que ela estava passando dificuldades financeiras e não poderia negar.

- Claro. Pode pegar na minha bolsa.

- Você é uma idiota Bella – disse Jake jogando uma almofada em mim, logo que Tanya saiu.

- Não sou não. Tanya é uma boa pessoa. E ela precisava mais do dinheiro do que eu.

- Oh meu Deus Bells. Só você não vê que Tanya é uma vaca exploradora.

- Por favor, Jacob não fale assim dela.

- Tudo bem não está mais aqui quem falou. E aquele seu vizinho gostosão?

- Quem? Emmett?

- Sim. Emmett. Nome forte assim como ele. – disse Jake suspirando

- Eu acho que ele é comprometido. Eu nunca troquei mais de três palavras com ele. Mais ele me pareceu ser simpático.

- Com um corpo daquele ele podia me arrastar pelos cabelos que eu não iria reclamar. – nós rimos. Jake sempre me faz rir. Era fácil estar com ele.

Emmett é meu vizinho. Não sei quase nada sobre ele. Jane disse que ele é do time de football americano e cursa Ed. Física. Ele mora no apartamento em frente ao meu. Vive dando festas, nas quais nunca fui. Não que ele não me convide, apesar de nunca ter trocado mais de três palavras com ele, mas eu não vou a festas. Esses locais são antros de perdição. Cheios de drogas, álcool e luxúria. Onde jovens se embebedam e fazem sexo com desconhecidos. E eu sempre me mantive numa vida correta e feliz com Deus junto a mim. Nunca tomei nenhuma bebida alcoólica, nem ao menos um gole de vinho. Nunca.

- Sabe Bella você deveria aproveitar mais a vida ao invés de ficar se escondendo atrás desse visual retrô. - olhei Jake mais uma vez e respirei fundo

- Olha Jake, eu não quero. Por favor, pare de insistir.

- Tá bom então.

Ouvi um barulho de porta sendo aberta quando uma linda garota baixinha de curtos cabelos loiros e grandes olhos azuis afoita aparece na porta do meu quarto.

- Gente vocês não sabem – disse Jane – Acabei de ver Jéssica Stanley se agarrando com aquele garoto estranho de cabelo oleoso.

- Eric? Aquele tipo meio estranho que estuda física?

- Esse mesmo!

- Meu Deus que babado. Deixa o Mike saber que a sua namoradinha está traindo ele. Mais se ele quiser ser consolado eu estaria bem disposto a ajudar. – afirmou Jake.

- E onde está a vaca loira? – perguntou Jane zombeteira

- O nome dela é Tanya. Ela é uma ótima pessoa não sei por que vocês não a respeitam – afirmei irritada.

- Você não vê as pessoas como elas realmente são. Você sempre vê bondade em tudo até aonde não existe. – disse Jake.

- Por isso que ela namora meu irmão e mora com a vaca loira, quer dizer Tanya. – respondeu Jane zombeteira.

- Não vou discutir isso com vocês. Vamos comer que eu estou com fome.

Pedimos uma pizza e comemos. Jacob e Jane estavam animadíssimos por causa da festa, e me disseram que eu iria nem se fosse arrastada. Conversamos trivialidades. Jane e Jacob eram uns dos poucos que considero realmente meus amigos, pois eles sempre estavam ao meu lado quando precisei. Nos despedimos cedo pois amanhã ainda teria aula durante a manhã, e também porque os dois iriam sair para se divertir.

Estava indo me deitar quando meu celular toca.

"Oh happy day, oh happy day  
When Jesus washed, oh when He washed  
When my Jesus washed, He washed my sins away"

[...] Oh Happy Day – Edwin Hawkins

- Alô. – disse

- Anjinha, tudo bem? – disse uma voz doce.

- Tudo bem, anjinho. Aconteceu algo?

- Não. Só queria te avisar que vou ter que viajar.

- Ah. Tudo bem. Pra onde você vai?

- É. Eu vou... – ele estava enrolando – para Flórida.

- Okay. Boa viagem.

- Obrigado Bell. Tchau.

Ele desligou sem esperar eu responder.

Fui dormir naquela noite com a sensação de algo estava errado.

Logo cedo, fui preparar o café-da-manhã meu e de Tanya, que estava ressonando no sofá. Ela provavelmente deve ter ido a alguma festa e bebido, pois de longe se sentia o cheiro de álcool. Estava tomando meu café quando ela se levantou do sofá e foi para a cozinha tomar o seu.

- Bom dia. – eu disse.

- Bom dia. - ela disse com cara de poucos amigos. – Bella eu vou viajar hoje e só volto no domingo.

- Sem problemas Tanya. Pra onde você vai?

- É... Visitar meus pais? – a sua resposta saiu mais como uma pergunta.

- Eles estão bem? – indaguei preocupada.

- Sim. Sim. – ela parecia estar incomodada com algo - Eu vou tomar banho. Agente se vê no domingo – dizendo isso ela saiu.

Fui para a aula com uma sensação estranha. Um forte pressentimento, mas não era ruim e sim bom... Muito bom. Estranho. Deixei isso pra lá. Sai do prédio distraidamente, quando vi um lindo carro prateado entrar na garagem do prédio. Nunca havia visto aquele carro antes, deveria ser algum novo morador. Ignorei o carro e continuei a minha oração matinal, onde pedia pela minha família, meus amigos e a todos a minha volta.

Nos sábados fazia aula de Exploração Histórica na Literatura, uma matéria extracurricular, hoje iríamos estudar a influência da Igreja Católica na Literatura da Idade Média. Assunto esse, que pelo menos para mim, era fácil. A aula correu bem, a professora Dra. Anne Losier me elogiou muito pelo meu conhecimento avançado na matéria. E graças a esse conhecimento extra ela pediu que eu escrevesse um trabalho sobre os acontecimentos históricos da igreja em virtude da literatura. Fiquei muito grata pela oportunidade dada, pois dependendo da qualidade do trabalho ele seria apresentado em uma mostra de literatura antiga. Me dando muitas oportunidades futuras.

Após as aulas fui para casa. Tinha que arrumar a casa sozinha. Porque Tanya nunca tinha tempo pra me ajudar, mas eu a entendia, sempre estava muito ocupada para me ajudar com as tarefas. Fiz uma faxina completa no apartamento, inclusive arrumei as coisas de Tanya. Ela ainda não tinha tido tempo para arrumar suas malas, então aproveitei o tempo extra para ajudá-la, havia poucas roupas no quarto em mérito da viagem.

Terminei o serviço doméstico e fui começar meu trabalho sobre os acontecimentos históricos da Igreja em virtude da literatura. Abri meu notebook e parei para olhar o plano de fundo. Era uma foto minha com Jacob e Jane. Comecei a digitar enquanto procurava no mar de livros bases para minha tese. Estava tão compenetrada no trabalho que me assustei ao ouvir a campainha tocar.

Levantei e fui ver quem era. Olhando pelo olho mágico da porta, vi Jacob e Jane esperando. Eles carregavam uma pequena maleta prateada. Estava curiosa para saber o motivo da visita, pois afinal era sábado e normalmente eles deveriam estar se arrumando para sair não me visitando. Abri a porta e os deixei entrar.

- Oi Bells. – disse Jake me dando um beijo em cada bochecha.

- Olá Jake.

- Go. Go. Go. – disse Jane empolgada e saltitante.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntei visivelmente confusa.

- Eu tenho uma palavra pra você! – ela disse entusiasmada.

- O que? – perguntei sem entusiasmo.

- F-E-S-T-A – ela disse lentamente. – E essa é A FESTA.

- E daí? – questionei.

- Sabe o Emmett do time de football? - meneei a cabeça positivamente.

- Como alguém poderia se esquecer daquele deus grego. – comentou Jake.

- Ele tem um amigo que se transferiu da NYU pra UCLA que pelo que dizem é lindo, não que eu me interesse, mas o importante é que ele vai dar uma festa de boas vindas pra ele mesmo. Creio que o cara é meio (?) narcisista, mais isso não importa. O importante é que o cara vai dar uma festa no apê do Emm já que eles vão morar juntos. Ele convidou toda a faculdade.

- E eu com isso?

- Você vai! – exclamou Jane animada. – Você vai não vai Bella?

- Não Jane. Você sabe o que eu acho a respeito dessas festas.

- Ah Bella vamos sim. Você nunca foi a uma festa. Sabe, você tem 19 anos precisa sair e se divertir. Não só sair com o energúmeno do meu irmão. Não precisa beber, só vamos até lá dançamos e depois voltamos embora. Se você não gostar você volta pro se apartamento. Por favor, por favor. – ela disse pulando.

- Vai Bells. Vamos. Só uma passada não faz mal. – implorou Jake.

- Eu vou pensar. Tudo bem?

- Okay. – disse Jake revirando os olhos.

- Eu acho que encontrei meu alvo dessa festa. – disse Jane com um sorriso safado.

- Quem é a sortuda? – perguntou Jake

- Alice Brandon, 2º ano de Design de moda.

- Eu já a vi. Ela é realmente uma graça.

Jane assim como Jake não escondia sua preferência homossexual de ninguém. Os Volturi estavam conformados com a situação. O sobrenome Volturi é sinônimo de poder. Pelo menos em Forks, onde são donos de pelo menos metade da cidade.

Foi então que reparei que os dois estavam já estavam arrumados. Jane usava um vestido balône preto e Jacob calças jeans e camisa pólo preta. De repente Jane abre a maleta prata que estava segurando e me mostra o conteúdo. Dentro da maleta havia vários kits de maquiagem. Jane me lançou um olhar maníaco depois olhou para a maleta. Eu já sabia o que viria. O sonho dela era me transformar. Desde o dia em que nos conhecemos ela sonha em me maquiar e me vestir de forma moderna.

- Oh não. Nem pensar Jane.

- Sim Bella. Sim. – ela disse sorrindo maleficamente. – Vai tomar um banho, leve os cabelos. E depois Jake e eu vamos te arrumar.

- Mas eu escolho as roupas.

- Nós podemos negociar – ela olhou significativamente para Jake.

Bufei e sai em direção ao banheiro. Tomei um banho demorado, o mais demorado possível. Lavando meus cabelos com meu usual shampoo com aroma de morangos. Queria poder escapar daquela situação, mas não queria magoar meus melhores amigos. Sai do banho só de toalha e me dirigi ao meu quarto, onde Jane e Jake procuravam roupas menos "caretas".

- Veste isso. – disse Jane jogando algo para eu vestir. Olhei para as peças mínimas que eu segurava e perguntei.

- O que é isso?

- Uma lingerie. – ela disse com cara de inocente.

- Eu não vou usar isso. – disse séria.

- Você não pode ir pra uma festa com umas das suas calcinhas da pucca.

Revirei os olhos, fazendo Jake rir.

- Vai Bells veste logo e não reclama. – Jake disse de forma severa.

- Até você Jacob? – perguntei indignada.

A lingerie em questão era um conjunto, calcinha fio dental e um soutien vermelhos com detalhes pretos e uma cinta liga preta.

- Porque eu vestiria isso?

- Pra ficar sexy? – Jane respondeu como se falasse com uma criança de cinco anos.

- Mas pra que eu tenho que ficar sexy se eu não vou ficar com ninguém?

- Cala a boca e veste logo. – respondeu Jane com uma cara intimidadora.

Me dirigi ao banheiro e vesti a lingerie. Olhei no espelho, até que não ficou tão mal. O preto da cinta liga contrastava perfeitamente com minha pele clara. O soutien dava a impressão dos meus seios serem maiores. Ficou realmente bonito, se eu não estivesse me sentindo uma garota de programa (**n/a:** A Bella não fala palavrão. Então ela não pode falar puta). Coloquei um robe e fui à direção do quarto sem saber o que me esperava. No quarto os dois fuçavam meu guarda roupa jogando tudo em cima da cama e no chão.

- Oh meu Deus! – dizia Jacob levantando as mãos para o céu – O que ela vai vestir pra não parecer uma freira? Ela não tem nada. NADA!!! – Jacob falava exasperado para Jane.

- Achei! – Jane gritou tirando uma saia e uma blusa do monte de roupas no chão.

Os dois examinaram minuciosamente as peças, depois jogaram para mim.

- Foi o melhor que eu consegui. – ela suspirou derrotada. – Veste – ordenou.

A saia era cinco dedos acima do joelho preta de pregas, com uma blusa simples de manga e um pequeno decote V azul escura. Vesti resmungando que a roupa era curta. Mas nenhum dos dois me deu ouvido.

- Vem cá. – Jane me chamou com o dedo.

- Ah não. Você não vai me maquiar.

- É só uma maquiagem leve, só pra realçar sua beleza. – ela disse piscando inocentemente.

- Me dê os óculos. – disse Jake estendendo a mão.

- Nem pensar! – eu disse meneando a cabeça negativamente. – Eu não vou usar lentes.

- Jane me ajuda! – disse Jake me agarrando.

Jacob me segurou enquanto Jane retirou meus óculos e começou a me maquiar. Os dois esconderam meus óculos e a única opção era usar as lentes ou então não enxergar um palmo à minha frente. Quando ela terminou a maquiagem e eu coloquei as lentes, me olhei no espelho. Estava bem bonita, não tanto quanto Jane ou Tanya, mas ainda sim. Por fim Jane me entregou sandálias de salto alto. O que para mim era uma arma, por causa da minha tendência a desastres. Calcei as sandálias sem reclamar, pois Jane já havia perdido a paciência e ela podia ser muito má quando queria.

Do meu apartamento já era possível ouvir o som vindo do apartamento vizinho. Saímos os três em direção a festa. Não me sentia bem vestida daquela forma, mas pelo menos Jane não me fez vestir uma roupa tão vulgar. O apartamento estava lotado, música alta, pessoas dançando, bebendo ou então se agarrando em cantos escuros. Muitas garotas vestiam micro saias, que mais pareciam cintos, ou então vestidos super curtos com maquiagem forte. Emmett nos viu e veio em nossa direção.

- Bella? – ele perguntou apertando os olhos como se tentasse ver algo e não estivesse conseguindo.

- Sim? – perguntei.

- Wow... você ta ... diferente. – ele disse me olhando de cima a baixo. Eu simplesmente corei. – Aproveitem à festa. Tem bebidas a vontade.

Dizendo isso ele saiu se destacando da multidão pelo seu tamanho.

Quando Emmett saiu da minha frente, vi que um garoto me encarava. Ele era lindo.

Não, _lindo_ não é uma palavra para descrevê-lo talvez deslumbrante seja melhor. Seu rosto mantinha uma expressão de superioridade e arrogância, sua pele extremamente branca e perfeita, com o tipo de boca perfeita para receber um beijo. _Oh meu deus Bella o que você está pensando dizendo que ele tem uma boca linda?_ Seus cabelos cor de bronze meticulosamente desalinhados, mais eram seus olhos que mais chamavam a atenção, eram seus olhos tão verdes como esmeraldas, apesar de lindos seus olhos emanavam frieza. Mas quando seus olhos se encontraram com os meus vi um brilho de reconhecimento pesando pela imensidão esmeralda.

.

_-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-_

_N/A¹: E ai meus amores, gostaram dessa fic louca!? Gente só eu e a Andy sabemos como foi sofrido, imagina eu Carol, pensando que nem homem filha da puta, cafajeste, sem noção para escrever o POV do Edward, foi difícil!!! Mas acho que ficou satisfatório. _

_Já a Andy tadinha, teve que se imaginar no lugar de uma santa para escrever o POV da Bella, ela também sofreu horrores, mas a parte da Bella ficou ótimo!!! _

_Mas para a gente saber mesmo o que vocês acharam da fic, e se ela promete (afinal próximo capitulo teremos o encontro Edward & Bella e terá surpresinha *hehehehe*), deixem uma review para nós! Ficaremos honradas em respondê-las._

_Bem, vou deixar vocês com a Andy. Beijinhos._

_N/A²: Meeu deus.O que acharam dessa loucura?_

_Eu ri demais escrevendo isso. Os próximos capítulos vão surpreender bastante. Vamos ter muuuitas confusões._

_Creio que a Carol já falou tudo então...deixem reviews por que isso que nos impulsiona a escrever mais e melhor._


	2. Party, Alchool and Magic

**N/A¹: **E ai amores, é eu sei que nós demoramos para postar, mas se vocês querem culpar alguém, culpem o curso que eu e a Andy fazemos, ok!? *hehehehe*  
Bem, esse capitulo esta enorme, e muito, mais muito divertido. Então "_enjoy_".

**N/A²: **Oii amores. Gente esse capitulo ficou enorme. Deu um pouquinho de trabalho fazer tantos POVs diferentes, mais ficou realmente muito engraçado. Desculpem a demora mais o tamanho do capitulo compensa. Então "Enjoy" [2]

**Queremos agradecer em especial todos aqueles que adicionaram a fic como favorita, ou como alerta, e especialmente aqueles que deixaram uma review. Para responder vai ser assim no final de cada comentário vai ter uma letra em parênteses, se for algo assim (A), é por que foi a Andy que escreveu, e se for algo assim (C), é porque foi a Carol que respondeu. *kkkkkk* Obrigada pelo carinho de todos.**

**Dannye:** Obrigada. Sim, continue lendo porque você não perde por esperar. É a Tanya é de lei ser vaca. ;* (A)

Obrigada pelo carinho, e se vai esquentar, tenho até medo do que pode acontecer. Creio que só existe uma Tanya que é boazinha, e essa não é a daqui. Beijinhos (C)

**Lara Masen:** Obrigada. Louca ela é sim e meio que é esse o objetivo. Continue acompanhando pra saber como termina essa loucura. ;* (A)

Obrigada pelo carinho. É e ela é mais louca do que se imagina, mas a loucura maior vem mais para frente! Beijinhos (C)

**Fuh:** Obrigada. É aqui o Ed é o totalmente contrario do que a Meyer escreveu. ;* (A)

Obrigada pelo carinho. Vamos dizer que eu e a Andy temos um problema com homem cafajeste, então quem melhor do que um para fazer a nossa alegria!? Beijinhos (C)

**Nane Curti: **Obrigada. ;* (A)

Obrigada pelo carinho. Creio que daqui para frente você vai gostar mais ainda. Beijinhos (C)

**Bells C:** Entra pra fila porque não é só você que quer um Ed cafajeste. Obrigada. ;*

Obrigada pelo carinho. É e realmente entra fila pois eu como mais velha sou a primeira, depois vem a Andy, ai depois pode vir você! Sim, a idéia é incrível. Beijinhos (C)

**Vanessa Hime:** Ah esse era o intuito. Isso de ser santa eu nunca fui também, sempre fui uma peste. Obrigada. ;* (A)

Obrigada pelo carinho. E sim aqui o nosso primeiro intuito era imaginar um Ed e uma Bella totalmente como opostos, para aquela famosa frase os opostos se atraem. Bem eu tenho PHD em homem cafajeste, e bem antes de eu me perder no mundo, eu fui quase como a Bella. Estranho, eu sei. Beijinhos (C)

**Elise Garcia:** Obrigada. ;* (A)

Obrigada pelo carinho. E se vai render esses dois totalmente ao contrario, você não perde por esperar! Beijinhos (C)

**Mah HC:** Só o começo parece um pouco com um amor pra recordar, mais depois disso vai mais pra American Pie. ;* (A)

Obrigada pelo carinho. Mas a fic não vai ter um final trágico como no filme, por que aqui o intuito é fazer comédia. Beijinhos (C)

**Marina Pz4:** A Bella é mesmo chata. Eu que o . ;* (A)

Obrigada pelo carinho. Mas foi só o primeiro capitulo que a Bella "estraga", porque na verdade quanto mais diferentes, melhor. E sim o Edward é um idiota, narcisista, babaca, mas gostoso. Beijinhos (C)

**Baby Lizzie:** Obrigada. A Bella santa foi uma das coisas mais engraçadas que eu já escrevi porque é totalmente o contrario de mim, eu me divirto fingindo de santa. ;* (A)

Obrigada pelo carinho. Agora tenta imaginar uma pessoa se fingindo de santa (a Andy no caso), e eu Carol sendo um homem filha da puta, o que mais poderia dar do que isso? Nada que prestasse com toda certeza. Beijinhos (C)

**Bella:** Obrigada. ;* (A)

Obrigada pelo carinho. E a fic vai ficar muito mais interessante. Beijinhos (C)

**Thays Ortiz:** Obrigada. Capitulo Postado! ;* (A)

Obrigada pelo carinho. Sim os opostos podem se atrair??? Beijinhos (C)

**Tod Chan:** Oii. Obrigada. E vamos ter de tudo aqui. Então espere pelas loucuras com direito a fadas, duendes, discos voadores e etc. ;* (A)

Obrigada pelo carinho. Olha Tod nem eu sabia que meu lado "homem" era tão forte, juro depois de ter lido umas 3 vezes o primeiro capitulo, eu vi que definitivamente eu fiz o curso errado, deveria ser atriz, tá que esse lado do Eddie filha da puta, eu devo aos filhas da puta que cruzam o meu caminho. Sim, a Andy fez literalmente um milagre com a Bella, mas o apelido carinhoso dela e do Alec, realmente é algo único! Beijinhos (C)

**Maay:** Obrigada. ;* (A)

Obrigada pelo carinho. É o Ed com as piras dele (que na verdade são minhas) me dão medo. E muito mais vai acontecer. Beijinhos (C)

**Mih Brandon Cullen:** Obrigada. AAH só lendo pra saber. Tá postado. ;* (A)

Obrigada pelo carinho. Como eu consegui fazer um Edward cafajeste, vamos dizer que eu tenho o dedo super mágico-podre para escolher homens, então se imaginar como eles não foi muito difícil. Agora o restante, só lendo para saber. Beijinhos (C)

**Laurenhay:** Obrigada. ;* (A)

Obrigada pelo carinho. Juro que tentamos fazer o melhor em ambos os POVs, e nos desse capitulo, mais ainda. Beijinhos (C)

**Aniie:** Obrigada. Aqui o Ed é quente. Graças a Carol. OIUASHDOIASH. ;* (A)

Obrigada pelo carinho. Ok, o Ed aqui só safadinho porque creio que todo homem, é, foi ou será assim, mas para chegar nesse resultado, eu tive que me ver homem, e descobri o meu eu macho. KKKKK. Beijinhos (C)

**Cathy Cullen:** Obrigada.Tá Postado. ;* (A)

Obrigada pelo carinho. Sim o Ed pode ser o filha da puta que for, mas ele continua gostosão! Beijinhos (C)

**Tatianne:** Obrigada. Tá Postado. ;* (A)

Obrigada pelo carinho. Você nem pode imaginar o que vem a seguir. É melhor ainda! Beijinhos (C)

**Lucia 87:** AAH ela é muito boba mesmo. O Ed aqui é demais, graças a Carol. ;* (A)

Obrigada pelo carinho. Calma a Bella vai mudar com o tempo, e o Ed bem... ele é um caso a parte que deveria ser estudado, juro não sei de que parte da minha cabeça ela saiu. Beijinhos (C)

**Cacau PS:** Obrigada. E ainda tem muita coisa pra rolar. ;* (A)

Obrigada pelo carinho. Para de falar que eu tenho o dom, porque se não eu fico intimidada, vai se eu não agrado mais!? O POV do Ed, foi culpa dos maus elementos (homens) que cruzam comigo! Hehehe. Beijinhos (C)

**Hollidaay':** Obrigada. AAH primeira que conseguiu adivinhar a traição. ;* (A)

Obrigada pelo carinho. Quanto mais filha da puta o Ed, mais sexy ele fica, isso é mais que fato. Tadinha da Bella, ela nem imagina como ela tem chifres quilométricos! Beijinhos (C)

**Lucy:** Obrigada. Tá postado. ;* (A)

Obrigada pelo carinho. Juro tentamos fazer o melhor! Beijinhos (C)

**Pida (: :** Isso você vai descobrir no decorrer da Fic. A freira era a Bella sim. Obrigada. ;* (A)

Obrigada pelo carinho. E muitas águas vão rolar por de baixo da ponte... Tipo quer coisa mais "destino" do que a primeira pessoa que o Ed viu no prédio ser a Bella? Ele conspira a favor (ou contra) os dois, isso só o tempo dirá. Beijinhos (C)

**Alline:** Obrigada. Bem isso vamos ver no decorrer da fic. ;* (A)

Obrigada pelo carinho. Deus queira que o Ed (não) fiquei um pouco mais responsável! KKKKK. Beijinhos (C)

**LeNe Carter**: Obrigada. Esse era o intuito. Divertir. ;* (A)

Obrigada pelo carinho. Sim nossa única intenção nessa fic era proporcionar muitas risadas. Beijinhos (C)

**Dyana Dias:** É brinquedo grande. Trocadilho infame by Carol. ;* (A)

Obrigada pelo carinho. Ok, o trocadilho infame para Mr. Big Toy, não foi só meu uma amiga minha me deu a idéia de colocar o Toy, então créditos aqui divididos. Hehehe. Beijinhos (C)

**Sabrina C. Avila:** Era isso que queríamos a diferença gritante. Obrigada. Eu moro em São Paulo. ;* (A)

Obrigada pelo carinho. Jura que você achou que era um homem que estava escrevendo o POV do Edward!? Eu também não sei como até agora, acho que é culpa dos infelizes que eu conheço. E tudo vai ficar melhor ainda, aguarde e verá. Eu sou de Londrina, Paraná. Beijinhos (C)

**Feer; :** AAH Feer se sabe que eu te amo neeah? Não a Carol não conhece o Andrew. E o Andrew não é assim. Tá talvez, quem sabe. Obrigada. ;* (A)

Obrigada pelo carinho. Olha Feer, eu não conheço o irmão da Andy não, mas por causa da minha experiência (é culpa da idade) eu conheço muitos homens assim, tenho PHD em homem cafajeste. E cara, juro to começando a ficar com medo desse meu lado homem. Hehehe. Beijinhos (C)

**'Sthefanie:** Eu sempre soube disso. Eu lembro porque eu ainda usava aparelho ortodôntico. Obrigada. E você é uma vaca de ficar fuçando meu notebook sem autorização. ;* (A)

Obrigada pelo carinho. A culpa de termos mentes parecidas, pode ter certeza que é por causa do mesmo signo. KKKKK. Serio, obrigada mesmo pelo carinho, e o POV do Edward foi algo que a minha mente doentia, super desenvolvida criou, me fazendo descobrir um alterego masculino e cafajeste, mas fazer o quê!? Não é mesmo!? Beijinhos (C)

**Luana:** Obrigada. ;* (A)

Obrigada pelo carinho. Bem, acho que eu estou começando a ficar em dúvida. Creio que meu pai, quando minha mãe estava grávida queria tanto um menino, que eu peguei algumas coisas masculinas, como gostar de futebol, ser fanática por F1, pensar que nem homem, cafajeste. Tenho quase certeza que é isso! Hehehe. Beijinhos (C)

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**Capitulo 2** – _Party, alchool and Magic_. (Festa, alcool e Mágica)

.

**Jane POV**

Finalmente o energúmeno do meu irmão deu uma desculpa para a _santa_ da Bella dizendo que iria viajar, e o destino conspira ao meu favor, por que hoje vai haver uma festa incrível no apartamento em frente ao da Bella, e sem meu irmão por perto é a chance minha e do Jacob de finalmente "produzir" ela, custe o que custar.

Claro que no começo ela foi meio resistente quanto ir à festa e depois com a roupa que queríamos que ela vestisse, mas depois de muitas discussões e dos meus argumentos e os de Jacob, ela aceitou vestir. E juro se ela não fosse a minha amiga "pegava" ela fácil. Sim, sou homossexual e com muito orgulho.

Mas o meu alvo dessa noite é uma baixinha de cabelos castanhos curtos espetados para todas as direções, olhos verdes, pele alva, e um andar cintilante. É essa é a _minha_ fadinha, Alice Brandon, estudante do segundo ano de design de moda. Diz-me se não tem pessoa melhor do que ela para mim?!

Assim que entramos no apartamento do Emmett, Tackle Left **(n/a: tackle esquerda – LT. Posição mais importante da linha ofensiva, por ter a responsabilidade durante jogadas de lance, a função de proteger o Quaterback (lançador – QB) está virado de costas)** do time de Football da UCLA, todos os olhares convergiram para nós, ta que sempre eu e Jake chamamos a atenção, mas _hoje_ as atenções eram todas para minha melhor amiga Bella.

O _ursão_ como Emmett era conhecido na universidade, como bom anfitrião veio em nossa direção. Assim que chegou próximo da onde estávamos, lançou um olhar de repulsa ao Jake, já que esse deu _várias_ indiretas pelo campus dizendo que faria loucuras com ele, reprimi o riso para não me chamarem de _sapatão louca_.

_- Bella? – ele perguntou, a minha amiga numa clara expressão de que não estava acreditando no que via._

_- Sim? – Bella respondeu como se fosse uma pergunta, afinal do jeito que é deve estar se achando uma puta com essa roupa, e olha que esse modelito é super careta, mas fazer o que quando uma pessoa só tem saias longas, calças largas e surradas e suéteres velhos e enormes, infelizmente ainda não faço milagres._

_- Wow... você tá diferente. – ele disse analisando Bella de cima em baixo, eu e Jake trocamos um olhar e uma piscadela cúmplice, afinal nossa "produção" surtir algum efeito. Minha santinha se tingiu de vermelho para variar, novamente segurei uma gargalhada e pelo jeito o meu lobinho também. – Aproveitem à festa. Tem bebidas a vontade. - Opa... agora ele falou a minha língua bebidas a vontade!!!_

_Disse isso e saiu rapidamente de perto da gente, por causa de Jake, se destacando na multidão por causa do seu tamanho. Foi ele virar as costas que eu e Jacob caímos na gargalhada, afinal nós dois bem sabíamos que o Emmett morria medo de ser agarrado, principalmente por um gay assumido. Apesar da Bella nunca acompanhar as nossas gargalhadas, dessa vez ela estava atônica, distraída fixando o olhar em algum ponto do outro lado da sala. _

_Acompanhei o seu olhar e notei que um garoto muito bonito, de cabelos cor de bronze, todo bagunçado e olhos verdes intensos, a encarava como se conhecesse Bella há muito tempo, pelo jeito aquele devia ser o cara que estava proporcionando a festa. Virei meu rosto lentamente para encarar Jacob, e esse assim como eu analisava a expressão de Bella e do garoto novo._

_- Pelo jeito o anjinho está com os dias contados. – ele disse para mim que maneira maliciosa._

_- Deus finalmente ouviu as nossas preces, e se tocou que o estúpido do meu irmão não serve para ela. – respondi com uma voz de alivio, fazendo novamente nós dois cairmos na gargalhada._

_Foi então que ela ficou intimidada com o olhar do garoto, começou a fitar o chão. Eu ia especular sobre o "interesse" da minha amiga, quando eu vejo a minha princesinha com seus cabelos espetados, dançando no meio da multidão._

- É _ela_! – gritei para que eles me ouvissem.

- Quem? – Bella distraidamente questionou.

- A baixinha dançando. É ela _Alice Brandon_. – eu disse animada, e me ajeitando para ir falar com a pessoa mais linda da face da terra. Jake sibilou um "boa sorte" para mim, e Bella ficou analisando milimetricamente Alice. Sorri intimamente, hoje eu _pegaria_ aquela coisinha fofa.

- Eu vou lá falar com ela. – avisei antes de sair andando em direção a Alice.

Realmente ela tem aquele jeitinho de cidadã nova iorquina, notava-se que seu estilo era diferente dos que víamos aqui em L.A. ou em Seattle, era a mistura de tendências que a Big Apple proporcionava, e que a tornava diferente de tudo mais. Ela vestia uma wet legging preta, com um vestidinho verde água curtíssimo, com um cinto grosso preto que marcava sua cintura fina, sandália fechada em cima do peito do pé com tachinhas douradas e inúmeras correntes douradas. Ela estava linda, dançando ao som daquela batida contagiante. Me aproximei dela, e ela abriu um lindo sorriso para mim. Morri e fui ao céu, que sorriso é esse?

- Oi, tudo bom? – perguntei educadamente.

- Oi, tudo bem sim! – ela respondeu animada. – Você deve ser a Jane Volturi? – wow... ela sabia meu nome? Ela me quer também!

- Sou sim, - disse sorrindo abertamente. – você é Alice, Alice Brandon, não? – perguntei já sabendo a resposta.

- Isso! – ela disse animada, e vindo me abraçar. – Acho que seremos muito amigas! – ela tava animada.

- Talvez _mais_ que amigas. – disse maliciosamente mordiscando meu lábio inferior. Ela fez uma cara confusa, e depois abriu novamente um enorme sorriso para mim. Segurou meu rosto em suas pequenas mãos, sim ela vai me beijar pensei alegremente.

- Jane, - ela fez uma pausa amável e fez um carinho com seus polegares no meu rosto. – infelizmente eu sou hétero, mas, se um dia eu mudar de idéia pode ter certeza que você será a primeira a saber. – e me deu um beijo estalado na bochecha.

Por mais que as palavras delas possam ter soado desanimadoras, eu não agi assim, muito pelo contrário, notei que acabava de ganhar uma _amiga_ para o resto da minha vida. Ficamos dançando e conversando animadamente, Alice me contava sobre a sua vida em Nova York e como é agora aqui em Los Angeles, e que seu sonho é ser figurinista de Hollywood, apesar que ela também tinha vontade de ser estilista e ter sua própria grife, fato que seus pais a apoiavam plenamente. Contei a ela brevemente a minha história, que eu e meu irmão gêmeo nascemos na Itália, na cidade de Volterra, que faço primeiro ano de Artes Cênicas, e que o meu sonho é atuar nos teatros da Broadway.

O nosso bate papo fluía facilmente, fomos em direção ao bar enquanto ela bebia vodka com suco de morango e eu resolvi beber cerveja. Até que notei Bella sozinha com várias garotas que estudam com Jacob, resolvi que tinha que ir até lá salvar a minha amiga.

- Alice, eu vou ali com a minha amiga Bella... – apontei ela para Alice, que gritou.

- AHH... mas o que é que ela está vestindo? As roupas da avó? Que visual mais século passado! – ela disse ultrajada, gargalhei com o comentário dela.

- Acredite, foi o melhor que consegui achar no guarda roupa dela! – disse ainda rindo, para uma Alice que me fitava perplexa. – Ela é "meio" freira, namora o verme do meu irmão, mas eles mal se tocam. – disse distraidamente.

- Como assim mal se tocam? – ela perguntou confusa.

- Bella acredita que sexo deve ser feito somente para _procriar_, e não para se proporcionar prazer. Se ela não fosse filha única, com toda certeza ela estaria num convento.

- Sério? O que seu irmão acha disso? – Alice perguntou curiosa. Tive que rir da pergunta dela.

- Meu irmão a trai descaradamente, mas ela não se _importa_ porque ela não _ama_ ele. – ela ficou horrorizada, eu ri e disse que precisava realmente ir salvar a Bella, ela me disse que iria dar uma volta, e já me encontrava.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**Jacob POV**

_Modéstia a parte, mas eu e __Janezita__ somos incríveis! A transformação que fizemos em Bella realmente ficou MARA! Sempre soube que ela __escondia__ um maldito corpão debaixo daquelas roupas caretas que ela usa. Mesmo depois desses quinze anos que nós conhecemos o que é quase uma vida inteira; viramos amigos por intermédio de nossos pais que pescavam juntos, e tinham certeza absoluta que iríamos nos casar e ter inúmeros filhos, não posso negar que até os meus quinze anos, eu tinha certeza, mas aí apareceu o Adam e eu meu __descobri__, saí do armário e assumi minha homossexualidade, Bella foi incrível, me apoiou incondicionalmente, Jane que havia mudado para Forks a um ano também me apoiou e logo depois também saiu do armário. _

_A única pessoa que não aceitava de maneira nenhuma o fato de eu ser __gay__ era meu pai, Billy, assim que descobriu me deu uma surra que nunca mais irei esquecer, e depois disso aos dezesseis anos sai de casa e nunca mais voltei, há três anos não converso ou vejo meu pai, e me viro para me sustentar aqui em L.A., tá que os meus trabalhos somente __um __é digno, mas ser barman de um bar baladíssimo daqui não dá para faturar muito, por isso complemento minha renda fazendo algo muito bom, algo __prazeroso__._

_Mas enfim, olhando a minha __branquinha__ poderosíssima com aquela roupa, eu tenho certeza absoluta que se gostasse da fruta ela seria minha. Ahh se seria, não faria que nem o __idiota__ do Alec que a trai descaradamente e ela nem se toca, e olha que eu e Janezita já falamos, e armamos todos os tipos de flagras, mas Bella se faz de cega. Mas algo me dizia que essa festa na casa do gostoso, do tesudo, do maravilhoso, do surpreendente..._

_FOCO BICHA!!!_

_Bem, o meu instinto de __lobo__ me dizia que essa festa na casa do Emmett faria Bella mudar radicalmente. E essa mudança pode ter certeza absoluta vou querer ver de camarote VIP!_

_Assim que adentramos no apartamento do gostosão, a movimentação estava grande, pelo jeito fomos os últimos a chegar, e __obvio__ que nossa entrada foi triunfal, TODOS olhavam para nós, claro que eu e Jane sempre chamamos a atenção por sermos homossexuais assumidos, mas hoje a atenção para nós era por causa da nossa __donzela__, afinal todo mundo ali só conhecia a Bella que usava roupas de freira e óculos fundo de garrafa, mas hoje ela estava poderosíssima._

Emmett _lindo, tesão, bonito e gostosão_ McCarty, vinha em nossa direção. Ai que vontade de beijar aquela boca carnuda, sentir aqueles músculos fortes me abraçando... ui! Assim que chegou próximo a nós me lançou um olhar de repulsa, _mas quem muito nega muito quer_, como diz um ditado ai, notei Jane se segurando para não rir da cara dele, e por conta disso também reprimi o meu, mas o encarei com intensidade, afinal era a minha intenção provocá-lo.

_- Bella? – ele perguntou a minha donzela com uma expressão de que não estava acreditando no que via._

_- Sim? – ela respondeu confusa, afinal do jeito que ela é que só acredita na __beleza__ interior, nunca imaginou que um dia pudesse chamar a atenção de alguém, por essas e outras que ela usa aquelas roupas da época da minha tataravó._

_- Wow... você tá diferente. – ele disse analisando Bella de cima em baixo, eu e Jane trocamos um olhar e uma piscadela cúmplice, afinal nossa "produção" surtir algum efeito. Bella só para variar ficou corada com o elogio de um homem do porte de Emmett, mas não disse nada, __bobinha__ invés de aproveitar, mas tudo bem. Tive vontade de rir, e quando olhei pelo canto do olho a minha __vampirinha__ também segurava uma gargalhada daquelas ferinas. – Aproveitem à festa. Tem bebidas a vontade. – Humm... será que ele não quer aproveitar uma festinha particular comigo? Tive que rir internamente com esse meu pensamento nada comportado._

_Aquele monumento disse isso, e saiu rápido demais de onde estávamos se destacando na multidão, __medrosinho__, como se eu fosse agarrá-lo aqui na frente de todo mundo, ainda eu sou discreto por mais que meus pensamentos não sejam. Olhei para aquela sapatão que eu amo de paixão e caímos na gargalhada, por causa do medo dele, às vezes esses homens se reprimem demais. Foi então que notei para a minha Bella, tudo bem que ela nunca ri das inconveniências que eu e Jane aprontamos, mas pelo menos ela nos reprime, porém ela ficou em silêncio, e esse silêncio dela me incomodou. Bella estava esquisita, atônica talvez, mirava intensamente num ponto oposto na sala._

_Acompanhei o seu olhar e vi que um __gato__ daqueles, que possuía uma beleza __sobre-humana__, tinha os cabelos de uma cor esquisita, talvez bronze todo bagunçado, o deixando mais lindo ainda, com olhos verdes esmeralda brilhantes, era esse o cara que veio de Nova York e que estava oferecendo sua festa de boas vindas, pois nunca o havia visto aqui em Los Angeles. Ele encarava Bella de uma maneira __tão__ intensa que chegava a tocar a alma da minha __santinha__, parecia que ambos se conheciam de outra vida, um arrepio perpassou pela minha coluna e novamente meus instintos de lobo, me avisaram que __aquele__ homem seria responsável pela sua mudança. Virei meu rosto cautelosamente e notei que Jane fazia o mesmo do que eu analisava a troca de olhar entre Bella e o garoto de cabelos cor de bronze._

_- Pelo jeito o __anjinho__ está com os dias contados. – disse a ela de maneira maliciosa se referindo ao seu irmão, que não valorizava a namorada que tinha._

_- Deus finalmente ouviu as nossas preces, e se tocou que o estúpido do meu irmão não serve para ela. – Jane respondia com uma voz que transparecia alivio, e para variar nós dois cairmos na gargalhada._

_Notei que Bella ficou totalmente sem graça com olhar profundo que o garoto novo dava a ela, e para disfarçar o seu desconforto abaixou a cabeça e começou a analisar os próprios pés, eu ia dizer algo sobre o __bofe__, quando a maluca da Jane começa a gritar, feito louca__._

- É _ela_! – por causa da minha altura foi fácil ver de quem a minha vampirinha falava, era a _gracinha_ que ela ia atacar hoje Alice Brandon, a garota riquíssima que veio de Nova York estudar moda. E que inveja daquela _anãzinha_, ela era extremamente estilosa vestia uma roupa _tudo de bom_. Uma wet legging preta, com um vestidinho verde água curtíssimo, com um cinto grosso preto que marcava sua cintura fina, sandália fechada em cima do peito do pé com tachinhas douradas e inúmeras correntes douradas. Como eu queria ser mulher, só para me vestir assim.

- Quem? – Bella perguntou distraída, com certeza pensando no gatinho de olhos verde esmeralda.

- A baixinha dançando. É ela Alice Brandon. – ela disse animada, se ajeitou para ir falar ela, e convenhamos se a pequenininha gostar da fruta, ela e Jane vão formar um casal lindo, as duas com suas peles alvas, quase de bonequinha de porcelana e baixinhas, seriam perfeitas! Desejei um "_boa sorte_", para a minha amiga, enquanto Bella permanecia calada, ela não era contra nossa opção sexual, mas sempre preferia ficar inerte a qualquer coisa sobre _nossos_ casos.

- Eu vou lá falar com ela. – a vampirinha gritou novamente indo em direção ao seu alvo. Esbocei um sorriso de _inveja_ branca, afinal nessa sociedade em que vivemos duas mulheres se beijando os homens ficam loucos, agora dois homens se beijando é motivo de repulsa para grande maioria. Bufei, revirando os olhos.

Quando ia me virar para Bella e especular sobre o garoto que ela estava trocando olhares furtivos, veio em minha direção aquelas bitches da Ash, Lizzie e Kitty, minhas companheiras de classe que eu a-m-a-v-a!

- Bee!!! – Ash, uma garota alta de pele morena e cabelos negros com os olhos cor de mel, gritou super empolgada com um copo de cerveja na mão.

- Bitches!!! – acompanhei a empolgação dela. Lizzie e Kitty sorriam abertamente com seus copos de cerveja em mãos. Nós cumprimentamos com os famosos beijinhos no rosto, e elas destrambelharam a falar.

- Jake, você já viu o garoto novo? – Kitty, que era ruiva e cheia de sardas perguntava.

- Kitty, o nome dele é Edward! – suspirou Lizzie, que era loira, mas sua pele era um tanto queimada de sol já que ela vivia se torrando nas praias daqui.

- Honey, ele é perfeito, mas, - Ash fez aquele seu gesto de para tudo. – como foi seu encontro com gracinha do Connor!

- Aquele que faz jornalismo? – perguntou Kitty, interessada.

- Bitches, calma... – eu disse aquelas esbaforidas. – ele é _incrível_! Insaciável! Foi à melhor noite da minha vida. – contei a elas todos os detalhes sórdidos que elas _sempre_, nunca vi igual, querem saber, Ash e Lizzie se abanavam e Kitty suspirava dizendo que seu sonho era encontrar um cara assim. Estava entretido contando sobre os acontecimentos, quando meu celular anunciou uma mensagem, peguei e a olhei.

_________________

MENSAGEM DE J2 – 09:45 PM.

_Vou te ligar agora, atende!_

_________________

Bufei ao ver de quem era a mensagem, será que não dava para me deixar em paz um misero fim de semana? Apresentei Bella às meninas, e essas se empolgaram e começaram a tagalerar sobre o tal Edward. Meu celular tocou, putz... que impaciência.

- Bells eu vou atender já volto – gritei a minha _donzela_.

- Tudo bem Jake eu te espero aqui. – ela disse distraidamente, humm... Bellinha, você tá encantadíssima com Edward, hein!? Pensei animado.

- Okay. – respondi indo em direção a saída.

.

_At first I was afraid, I was petrified,_

_Kept' thikin' I could never live without you by my side,_

_But then I spent so many nights thinkin' how you did me wrong,_

_I grew strong, and I learned how to get along,_

[…] **I Will Survive – Gloria Gaynor**

.

Sinceramente eu não queria atender, mas é trabalho e isso _infelizmente_ ainda não posso recusar, tentei colocar um sorriso na minha voz para atender.

- Alô? –disse com a voz risonha mais falsa que consegui.

- Chris, tudo bom _lindo_? – a pessoa perguntou do outro lado da linha.

- Melhor agora, e você _Jus_? Algo em que posso te ajudar? – perguntei já sabendo do que se tratava.

- Bem... será que podemos nós encontrar agora?!

- Claro... – disse distraidamente.

- Então 10:30 PM, no lugar de sempre, ok?

- Estarei lá, como sempre Jus. – disse me preparando psicologicamente para o que viria em breve.

- Fico te esperando gato, beijo. – a pessoa disse com a voz que transparecia um sorriso quilométrico, como tem gente que fica feliz por tão pouco.

- Beijo. – finalizei a ligação rapidamente, notei uma garota se eu não me engano seu nome é Lauren passando por mim, com um copo cheio de vodka pura, vi que ela já andava torcendo as pernas resolvi "furtar" seu copo. – Ei! Lauren vem cá. – a chamei e essa biscate de quinta categoria veio até mim.

- Jake! – ela gritou totalmente bêbada. – Como você esta _querido_? – odeio gente falsa, nessa situação, eu também ajo como tal.

- Ai, _querida_ estou ótimo, mas não melhor do que você! – quando preciso ser falso, sou mesmo. – O que é isso que você está bebendo? – perguntei cinicamente.

- Stolichnaya! **(n/a: vodka russa, considerada uma das mais fortes do mundo)**. – perfeito, vodka e ainda da mais forte, realmente esse Edward sabia dar uma festa.

- Será que você me _cede_ esse seu copo? – perguntei maliciosamente.

- Claro, querido. – ela disse me entregando o copo, e depois desabando na escada próxima, da onde eu estava. Virei o copo, e desceu queimando pela minha garganta. Afinal só estando bêbado para agüentar o que eu tenho que agüentar ainda hoje.

Respirei fundo mais alguns minutos e novamente olhei para o relógio, faltava exatamente oito minutos para as dez da noite. Já repararam que quando não queremos fazer algo, normalmente ficamos _contando_ os minutos, os segundos, os milésimos? É por mais que sexo seja gostoso, e ganhar dinheiro também, hoje infelizmente não estava no clima. Entrei novamente no apartamento do _gostosão_ e vi a Mandy, uma menina louca que sempre ia ao bar chorar as pitangas comigo e notei que ela segurava um copo de absinto. _Perfeito_!

- Jake... _ic_... tudo bom? – ela perguntou soluçando.

- Eu to sim Mandy, mas vejo que você não. – sorri e ela retribuiu o sorriso. – O que você está bebendo? – perguntei interessado na bebida, já imaginando o que era.

- Absinto, quer? – ótimo não teria que pedir.

- Claro. – ela me entregou o copo, e o virei de uma vez, sentindo o liquido agir instantaneamente no meu organismo.

- Uau! – ela exclamou impressionada.

- Estava com sede. – sorri novamente e ela também. – Mandy, querida eu tenho que ir, a gente se vê. – disse já me afastando e ela, bem ela já estava se agarrando com um garoto gordinho. Ri internamente.

Devido à mistura de vodka e absinto, eu já me sentia melhor, quer dizer melhor não, mas pelo menos eu estava alcoolizado o suficiente para dar o prazer necessário. Tentei colocar o meu melhor sorriso no rosto, mas infelizmente eu sabia que isso não iria adiantar para a Bella e para a Jane que conversavam.

- O que houve Jake? – minha _santinha_ perguntou, realmente ela me conhecia bem. Respirei fundo e tentei dizer.

- Tenho que ir. – soei desanimado e as duas me analisaram com curiosidade.

- Por quê? – Bella questionou decepcionada.

- Tenho que _trabalhar_. – disse tentando esboçar um sorriso.

- Outro casal infeliz? – minha _vampirinha _perguntou divertida, como eu disse é impossível esconder qualquer coisa dessas duas.

- Sim. – respondi dando uma piscadela para elas, mas Bella que é a mais pura e ingênua alma quis manifestar seu descontentamento com a minha "profissão".

- Aqui não, por favor. – ela suplicou, encerrando o assunto. – Você sabe que não precisa fazer isso eu posso...

- Não Bella. – ela não entendia que eu não sou capaz de aceitar que ela me ajude, ela não era rica, mas não hesitava em ajudar os outros, mas como já estava meio alterado e estressado porque tinha que abandonar a festa respondi algo que "não" queria dizer. – Eu não sou a vaca da Tanya pra explorar o pouco que você tem.

Bella fez uma careta e Jane revirou os olhos, ela também por inúmeras vezes se ofereceu para me ajudar financeiramente, mas se tem algo que me orgulho, é da minha auto-dependência. Despedi-me das duas com abraços e beijos na bochecha furtivos, era aquilo que me alegrava diariamente, aquelas dias branquinhas, totalmente diferentes uma da outra que me completavam sem igual.

Jane que era, na falta de uma palavra melhor, _terrível_, sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Qualquer novidade, - ela deu um olhar sugestivo a Bella. – eu te aviso. – e gargalhou histericamente, não tive como não acompanhá-la, afinal nosso _sonho _era que Bella desse um troco bem intenso ao desgraçado do Alec.

Sai do apartamento, já com o ar de desprezo para o que viria a seguir. Peguei o elevador, e chamei um taxi, passei o endereço para o taxista que me olhou curioso. Penei comigo, "é querido, infelizmente é o que temos que fazer para ganhar a vida". Suspirei audivelmente quando chegava próximo ao local indicado.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**Alice POV**

Emmett era um cara bacana, assim que me mudei para L.A., vinda de Nova York, foi o primeiro cara da faculdade que conheci, ele era _enorme_. Mas esse tamanho todo devia a sua posição no time de football, que exigia dele um intenso treinamento muscular. Não consigo esquecer aquela festa numa fraternidade quando ele chegou a mim e disse algo do tipo; "tudo bom _sininho_ morena? Será que você não quer... sei lá... dar uns _pega_ em mim."

Tive que rir da lembrança, afinal tive que sair à francesa dessa situação que ele me colocou, não, calma é claro que eu não fiquei com o ursão, mas depois desse dia viramos o que pode se chamar de "amigos de baladas" sempre nós encontrávamos nas festas, e pela primeira vez ele estava proporcionando uma festa em seu apê, apesar de ter sido um convite pelo twitter e de ultima hora, a festa estava excelente.

Todos bebiam, conversavam e dançavam animadamente, eu bebia a minha vodka com suco de morango animadamente, quando notei três pessoas, pelo menos ate onde via, que era comente seus rostos, muito bonitas, vi que a loirinha era Jane Volturi, e o moreno altão era Jacob Black, pelo que contavam pelo campus ambos eram homossexuais assumidos e muito felizes com sua opção, mas a terceira pessoa eu não fazia a mínima idéia de quem era, só que seu rosto era muito bonito.

Deixei meu copo vazio em cima de uma mesinha qualquer e voltei para a pista de dança onde eu me remexia na batida da música. Apesar de sempre ter presença garantida nas colunas sociais de NY e de todo país, algumas meses, eu não me importava em ir às festas e dançar exaustivamente, afinal era a minha vida e faço o que bem entender. Estava dançando da minha maneira a música quando a loirinha vinha em minha direção, ela vestia um vestido balonê preto, lindo, é se eu gostasse de _mulher_ com certeza ela seria a minha primeira opção, sorri para ela e a mesma retribuiu o meu sorriso.

- Oi, tudo bom? – ela perguntou polidamente.

- Oi, tudo bem sim! – respondi animada. – Você deve ser a Jane Volturi? – perguntei de uma vez para não ter duvidas de que se tratava da pessoa que eu imaginava ser.

- Sou sim, - ela sorria abertamente enquanto falava. – você é Alice, Alice Brandon, não? – como todos ali, ela já sabia o meu nome e meu sobrenome.

- Isso! – respondi animada e dei um abraço apertado nela, prevendo que seriamos _grandes _amigas. – Acho que seremos muito amigas! – exteriorizei meu pensamento.

- Talvez _mais_ que amigas. – ela disse maliciosamente, mordiscando seu lábio inferior. Me senti honrada por uma pessoa como ela me _desejar_, era a primeira mulher que me demonstrava isso e eu não me sentia incomodada. Sorri para ela, e segurei seu rosto com minhas mãos, ela abriu um novo sorriso, acho que esse meu ato transparecia outra coisa.

- Jane, - comecei, fazendo um carinho em seu rosto. – infelizmente eu sou hétero, mas, se um dia eu mudar de idéia pode ter certeza que você será a primeira, a saber. – disse a ela dando um beijo estalado em sua bochecha.

E ela agiu da forma que eu _previra_, ficou feliz pois poderíamos ser grandes amigas. Ficamos dançando e conversando animadamente, contei a ela sobre a minha vida em Nova York e como é agora aqui em Los Angeles, o meu sonho de ser ou figurinista de filmes, principalmente os de época, ou ainda ser estilista com grife própria, situação essa que meus pais adoravam, pois chamaria _mais _a atenção para a nossa família. Jane também me contou sobre a sua história seu nascimento em uma cidade da Itália que infelizmente ainda não conhecia, do seu irmão gêmeo, senti algo ruim quando ela disse o seu nome, mas ignorei, sobre o seu curso, e que seu sonho era atuar nos teatros da Broadway, fiquei feliz pois era algo que podia proporcionar a minha amiga, uma vez que meu pai e consequentemente eu conhecíamos todos os diretores e produtores das melhores peças.

Conversar com ela era fácil, extremamente fácil, depois de muita dança, muita conversa e muitas risadas, a sede nos atacou e seguimos em direção ao bar, pedi a minha vodka com suco de morango e Jane cerveja. De repente ela começou a observar alguém perto do sofá, e ela a encarava triste e animada ao mesmo tempo, foi então que notei eu aquela era a menina que entrou com ela na festa.

- Alice, eu vou ali com a minha amiga Bella... – ela me apontou a menina, e _não_ tive como não gritar ao analisar sua roupa era tão... tão... _estranha_.

- AHH... mas o que é que ela está vestindo? As roupas da avó? Que visual mais século passado! – exasperei ultrajada, essa Bella necessitava de uma reforma no visual urgentemente, e seria eu a pessoa que proporcionaria. A loirinha do meu lado gargalhou histericamente com o que eu disse.

- Acredite, foi o melhor que consegui achar no guarda roupa dela! – ela dizia ainda rindo, a encarei perplexa, como era possível, ela devia ter o que, uns 18, 19 anos (?) deveria vestir roupas modernas, curtas, justas, não roupas da avó. Acho que minha nova amiga notou a minha curiosidade e se explicou melhor. – Ela é "meio" freira, namora o verme do meu irmão, mas eles mal se tocam. – ela disse distraidamente, mas algo na sua frase me chamou a atenção.

- Como assim mal se tocam? – perguntei confusa, afinal na nossa idade o que mais queremos é sair beijando com volúpia os garotos os deixando _excitadíssimos_.

- Bella acredita que sexo deve ser feito somente para _procriar_, e não para se proporcionar prazer. Se ela não fosse filha única, com toda certeza ela estaria num convento. – Jane continuava a responder as minhas perguntas despreocupadamente.

- Sério? O que seu irmão acha disso? – questionei curiosa, afinal algo me dizia que o tal irmão não valia nada.

- Meu irmão a trai descaradamente, mas ela não se _importa_ porque ela não _ama_ ele. – eu sabia, rá... mas meu instinto me dizia que a graça desse _irmãozinho_ da Jane está com os dias contados, nem que para isso eu tenha que ficar com ele para a Bella notar, que ele não presta. Ela riu e eu fiquei matutando meus planos de acabar com o infeliz, ela disse que precisava mesmo salvar a amiga, disse que iria dar uma volta para encontrar _inspiração_ e já a encontrava.

Comecei a caminhar no meio daquela multidão, tá que era difícil, pois ninguém me dava espaço, culpa desse maldito 1,52 cm... genética infeliz. Encontrei vários conhecidos, e sempre parava para conversar, até que notei o tal amigo do Emmett que oferecia a festa o que veio transferido da NYU. Pasmem, o cara era bonito, tinha um cabelo bronze, eu acho, todo bagunçado propositalmente, achei um charme aquilo, seu corpo co músculos esguios marcavam na roupa que ele usava, sua pele branca reluzia, estranho quantas pessoas pálidas aqui hoje, mas as coisas que mais chamavam a atenção eram seus olhos verdes esmeralda brilhantes, com um tom avermelhado singelo, devia ser culpa do álcool, seu sorriso torto hipnotizante e o fato de no mínimo umas 5 vagabundas daqui em cima do garoto, ridículas ficam se atirando para cima de homens por isso que eles não nós valorizam.

Bufei com isso, revirando os olhos. Foi quando notei que o garoto me encarava com curiosidade. Sorri para ele, e ele sorriu para mim, fui até onde ele estava, e ele por incrível que pareça se livrou facilmente das idiotas que o tentavam agarrar.

- Oi, - disse animadamente. – Alice Brandon.

- Olá Alice, - que voz doce e suave, é agora entendi porque todas se derretiam por ele, o cara era um galanteador. – Edward Cullen, prazer. – ele disse prazer com uma voz esquisita, ignorei.

- Você veio de Nova York, não é? – perguntei já sabendo a resposta. Ele somente confirmou com a cabeça, um pouco distante. – Eu nasci e fui criada lá. Quando foi que você foi para a Big Apple. – ele me olhava com um sorriso de felicidade (?) cara estranho.

- Faz três anos que fui para lá. – ele disse me analisando de cima em baixo, fiquei me coçando para saber o _por que_ dele me encarar com tanta curiosidade.

- Nossa estranho, nunca te vi lá, e olha que eu conheço praticamente toda NY! – exclamei, pensando em uma forma de me afastar desse garoto esquisito.

- Estranho mesmo como eu _nunca_ vi essa fadinha linda do Central Park! – fadinha do Central Park, tá o cara quase acertou onde eu morava. Eu nasci nas redondezas do Central Park, mas especificamente em Upper East Side, mas não ia explicar isso para ele.

- _Fadinha_ do Central Park? – perguntei confusa. Mas ele apenas sorriu se aproximando de mim, ele segurou a minha nuca com um toque gélido, me fazendo tremer. Então ele me beijou volupiosamente e com ardência, era estranho, parecia que eu estava beijando meu irmão, mas curti o momento, com certeza seria a primeira e a ultima vez que beijaria Edward Cullen. Ele realmente beijava muito bem, mas não era o _meu_ beijo, ou o _meu_ príncipe. Foi então que senti um pressentimento estranho, parecia que a minha espera havia chego ao fim. Então um barulho de alguém que interrompe nós fez separar.

- Hum... hum... – a pessoa coçou a garganta disfarçadamente. Eu e Edward nós separamos constrangidos.

- Jazz... amigão o que você me diz? – Edward perguntou ao recém chegado, foi então que o analisei pela primeira vez, ele era _lindo_.

Tinha os cabelos cor de mel um pouco enrolados, em um corte desleixado na altura dos ombros, os olhos de um azul profundo que me lembravam o oceano, que vontade de mergulhar naquela infinidade, ele era alto, com um corpo atlético, mas menos que Emmett e mais que Edward, ele _era_ o que eu esperava durante toda a minha vida. Ele fazia o mesmo que eu me analisava como se eu fosse a sua _princesa_.

- Terra chamando Jasper, - Edward dizia ao longe. – tá chapado mano? – ele perguntou, então o _meu_ príncipe quebrou nosso olhar, que juro podia ver saindo fogos de artifício, já que faíscas seriam pouco.

- Wow... – ele hesitou. – vamos lá na varanda, _ver a mari_? **(n/a: gíria utilizada que significa fumar maconha).** Mari? Quem será essa infeliz, hum... mas deixa ninguém se mete no caminho de Alice Brandon quando ela quer alguma coisa, e eu _queria_ e muito esse tal de Jasper, e sim ele seria _meu_! Sorri para os dois e comecei a me afastar lentamente, bolando um plano digno da minha pessoa.

Foi então que vi Jane e a amiga dela Bella, na qual eu seria a fada madrinha, ri ao me lembrar do Edward me chamando de fadinha do Central Park. Quando cheguei perto das duas senti que eu e essa amiga da Jane seriamos, muito próximas, melhores amigas talvez. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, desde quando eu era criança, pressentia que iria arrumar _melhores amigas_.

- Oi Bella. Eu sou Alice – disse animada abraçando-a, e o meu pressentimento BFF **(n/a: best friends forever)** me dominou de uma maneira surpreendente..

- Oi Alice. – ela disse sorrindo timidamente.

- Vamos dançar? – perguntei animadamente as duas. Jane me olhou com uma cara esquisita, mas não entendi nada.

- Eu não quero. – a Bella, minha mais nova BFF, respondeu, então finalmente entendi que ela não gostava daquelas movimentações por ser nas palavras de Jane _quase_ freira.

- Vamos Bella. Por favor – tentei persuadi-la com a minha melhor imitação de Gato de Botas do Shrek.

- Não, desculpa. Eu não vou. – ai, essa minha _santinha_ vai me dar trabalho, mas no final, valerá muito à pena.

Estava para argumentar novamente, quando uma garota, que me perdoe os deuses da moda, estava vestindo uma roupa ridícula, esbarrou em Jane, fazendo toda a bebida cair em cima daquele vestido balonê lindo, a loirinha minha amiga, lançou a garota um olhar de serial killer, fiquei horrorizada.

- Oh meu Deus. – disse levando minhas mãos a boca em sinal de horror.

- AAAAAAAH. – gritou Jane chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas próximas, eu vi a morte da garota. Mas de repente Jane respirou fundo, e encarou a Bella que estava um pouco aliviada (?). – Eu vou me trocar eu devo ter alguma peça na casa da Bella. Bell empresta a chave de seu apartamento?

- Claro. Eu vou com você! – exclamou uma Bella feliz e aliviada.

- Não Bella é sua primeira festa. Fica aqui eu já volto. – Jane determinou como uma ordem a uma Bella que me olhava aturdida, _tadinha_.

- Eu fico com você. – disse a ela sorrindo.

- Okay. – ela respondeu simplesmente com uma vozinha de pirraça, ri internamente com isso, pelo jeito éramos bem parecidas.

Ficamos conversando sobre varias coisas, é claro que eu indiretamente perguntei sobre o _cachorro_ de seu namorado, ela só deu de ombros, realmente não entendi o porquê de ela manter essa relação sem amor, mas isso ia mudar, ah... se ia. Ela achou surpreendente quando disse que meus pais tinham muito dinheiro. Foi então que ela me olhou com uma carinha de cachorrinho molhado, que fiquei com o coração na mão.

- Alice eu estou com sede. – ela disse com aquele seu olhar de criancinha que ficou sem brigadeiro em festinha. – Você sabe onde eu posso tomar algo?

- Vamos lá no bar pegar alguma coisa pra você. – eu disse pegando sua mão e apontando o bar.

- Tudo bem. – ela respondeu timidamente erguendo os ombros num gesto involuntário.

Seguimos em direção ao bar onde Emmett dançava aquela sua famosa dança esquisita, ou como ele gostava de chamar _dança do acasalamento_, não conseguia entender como ele namorava uma mulher tão linda, ex modelo internacional como a Rosalie Hale, mas enfim, ah... se ela visse seu homem rebolando daquele jeito para aquelas meninas que não tem vergonha na cara, elas com certeza estariam mortas.

- Oi Emm. – disse ao ursão. Mas é claro que o _ursinho carinhoso gigante_ não ia deixar passar a oportunidade de me atormentar.

- Onde está o anel? Onde está the precious._ My precious_. **(n/a: Tradução: O precioso. Meu precioso)** – ah não ele podia me chamar do que quiser mas _Sméagol_ **(n/a: aquele cara esquisito do Senhor dos Anéis)**, eu não permitirei, as vagabundas que estavam próximas saíram rapidinho, estreitei meus olhos num olhar que amaldiçoaria até sua última geração.

- Oi de novo Bella. – ele disse a pessoa que estava ao meu lado, a encarei surpresa e novamente ela me deu de ombros. Foi então que notei que Emmett bolava algo terrível, e eu pressentia que isso seria _interessante_. Ele fez um sinal para que me aproximasse, e o fiz singelamente.

- Tá a fim de aprontar? – ele me perguntou com aquela cara travessa. Meus olhos brilharam adorava a palavra _aprontar_.

- Sim. – disse animada, quase saltitando.

- O plano é o seguinte nós vamos fazer uma boa ação para a humanidade. E ainda vamos dar uma animada nessa festa. – xii... os planos do Emmett sempre eram falhos.

- O que seria essa boa ação? – perguntei num misto de curiosidade e desconfiança.

- O que você acha de dar água que passarinho não bebe pra _noviça_? – noviça (?) mas de quem esse desmiolado tava falando, foi então que a Bella entrou no meu campo de visão.

- A Bella? – perguntei maliciosamente, já conseguia a ver fazendo loucuras nessa festa, e finalmente quebrando esse celibato idiota.

- Sim. – ele disse pausadamente, realmente o plano do Emmett com a minha ajuda e da minha mais nova BFF, Jane seria um sucesso. Foi então que a vi entrando deslumbrante com um shorts jeans curto, uma regatinha preta simples, e um lenço colorido, divino devo acrescentar, amarrado em volta do pescoço.

- Espera ai, tenho que falar com a Jane. – disse a ele.

Então comecei a acenar e pular para que a loirinha viesse em nossa direção, afinal, a Bella era mais amiga dela, e precisaríamos do seu alvará.

- Jane o que você acha de darmos álcool pra sua amiga? – perguntei temerosa.

- De quem foi à idéia? – ela perguntou com um olhar estranho que brilhava, não sei se de malicia ou de raiva. Encarei apreensiva Emmett, já que foi ele quem eu a brilhante idéia, ele me olhou com medo (?) se a situação não fosse não complexa eu iria rir da cara dele.

- Foi ela. – ele disse rapidamente.

- Foi ele.– retruquei na mesma velocidade.

Jane revirou os olhos, ainda não conseguia definir seu olhar, e perguntou mais uma vez.

- Quem foi?

- Alice. – aquele ursão de uma figa disse me apontando.

- Emmett. – eu disse da mesma forma apontando para ele, eu que não seria tonta de levar uma tapa sozinha. – Jane lançou um olhar estranho, meio que de ameaça, meio que de vitória, e finalmente disse.

- Tanto faz. Concordo e assino embaixo com quem teve a idéia. – ela nós olhava cúmplices, realmente a noite seria incrível. Então Jane me chamou mais próximo a ela e começamos a pensar como seria essa apresentação da doce Bella ao magnífico álcool. Comecei a narrar rapidamente a Jane que Bella havia me dito que estava com sede, e que para ela não _sentir_ o gosto do álcool deveríamos dar algo extremamente doce, ela concordava, sorrindo malignamente.

- Para tudo! – Emmett gritou chamando a atenção da Bella para o que nós tramávamos. – Eu dei a idéia, então quero saber de tudo. Não me excluam! – ele fez aquele seu bico gigante, e eu somente dei uma cotovelada no seu rim, que era o lugar onde alcançava, Jane para disfarçar a movimentação foi falar com a Bella. Essa noite ficaria para a história eu podia sentir.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**Bella POV**

Desviei o olhar. O garoto de olhos verdes ainda me olhava. Ele devia ser o mais novo aluno da UCLA.

A festa estava lotada, garotas dançavam animadamente exibindo seus corpos cobertos por pouca roupa. O que parecia enlouquecer os homens ali presentes.

"_Ainda bem que Alec não é assim_" Pensei. Alec era tão diferente dos outros homens, mas mesmo assim Jake e Jane não concordam com a minha opinião de que Alec é o cara perfeito para mim.

Jane me chamou apontando para algo no meio da multidão dançante.

- É _ela_! – Jane "gritou", já que a música estava altíssima.

- Quem?

- A baixinha dançando. É ela _Alice Brandon_.

A garota em questão era baixinha, talvez um pouco mais baixa que Jane. Com cabelos pretos repicados em todas as direções. Ela dançava animadamente parecendo não se importar com mais nada no mundo. Havia algo nela que me lembrava uma fadinha, daquelas de contos de fadas que ajudam as princesas a terem seu final feliz com o príncipe encantado.

- Eu vou lá falar com _ela_. – foi à última coisa que ouvi Jane gritar.

Olhei furtivamente para o lugar onde o garoto que me observava estava. Ele não estava mais lá, isso fez com que um sentimento de perda me abatesse.

"_Bella você é uma idiota_", minha consciência gritava. "_Porque você se sente assim com um cara que nunca viu e não sente assim com seu namorado de três anos?_"Não dei atenção a isso e tentei prestar atenção na conversa de Jake com um grupo de esfuziantes garotas do curso de enfermagem. Jake contava suas "experiências" com aquele mesmo garoto do curso de Jornalismo, que eu descobri se chamar Connor. Todos conversavam animadamente enquanto eu olhava ao meu redor. Aquele não era o meu lugar, festa com música alta, drogas, álcool e luxúria é o último lugar onde eu deveria estar.

Jake falava animadamente quando seu celular tocou. Ele olhou o visor e fez uma careta.

- Bells eu vou atender já volto. – ele gritou pra mim.

- Tudo bem Jake eu te espero aqui.

- Okay. – dizendo isso ele saiu em direção à saída.

Enquanto Jake falava ao telefone lá fora, Jane conversava com Alice próxima ao bar, eu tentava entender sobre o que ou _quem_ as garotas falavam. Só conseguia ouvir palavras desconexas graças à música alta. Elas usavam palavras com "_deus_", "_magnífico_", "_gostoso_" e adjetivos do gênero.

Eu já estava pensando em ir embora quando vi Jane caminhando em minha direção. Ela parecia feliz e ao mesmo tempo triste.

- Aconteceu algo? – eu perguntei.

- Não. Eu acabei de arranjar mais uma melhor amiga. – ela disse sorrindo.

- Quem? – perguntei curiosa.

- Alice. Ela é hétero. Mas mesmo assim nós conversamos e ficamos amigas. Já até marcamos uma ida ao shopping.

Fiquei feliz por minha amiga. Por mais que o desejo da Jane fosse mais do que ser somente amiga, era melhor que nada.

- Você viu o Jake? – ela perguntou.

- Ele foi atender o celular em algum lugar lá fora.

- Okay.

Jane e eu ficamos esperando Jake voltar, ela queria dançar mais como eu sou um desastre ambulante e com salto alto virou uma arma letal sou capaz de arrancar os pés de alguém, ficamos paradas. Olhando a movimentação. Não consegui mais ver o garoto de olhos verdes nem Alice, somente Emmett que estava na mesa de bebidas. As pessoas já não estavam mais lúcidas, uma garota passou mal e teve que ser carregada. Jane me disse que é normal e que eu não deveria me impressionar.

Logo que levaram a garota para fora. Foi quando finalmente Jake voltou, ele estava com uma cara nada feliz.

- O que houve Jake? – eu perguntei. Ele respirou fundo e finalmente disse.

- Tenho que ir.

- Por quê? – eu questionei.

- Tenho que "trabalhar". - ele disse.

- Outro casal infeliz? – perguntou Jane.

- Sim. – ele respondeu dando uma piscadela para nós.

- Aqui não, por favor. – eu disse encerrando o assunto. – Você sabe que não precisa fazer isso eu posso...

- Não Bella. Eu não sou a _vaca_ da Tanya pra explorar o pouco que você tem.

Fiz uma careta com seu comentário e Jane revirou os olhos. Dizendo isso Jake se despediu de nós com seus abraços de urso e beijo na bochecha e foi embora. Agora só restava eu e Jane. Pensava seriamente em ir embora, mas provavelmente Jane não deixaria. Foi quando Alice apareceu com uma cara feliz.

- Oi Bella. Eu sou Alice. – ela disse me abraçando.

- Oi Alice. – eu disse sorrindo fracamente.

- Vamos dançar? – perguntou Alice a mim e a Jane.

- Eu não quero.

- Vamos Bella. Por favor! – disse Alice fazendo carinha do gatinho do Shrek.

- Não, desculpa. Eu não vou.

Foi quando uma garota passou esbarrando em Jane. A garota em questão segurava um copo, e com o esbarrão verteu todo conteúdo em Jane. Jane lhe lançou com um olhar homicida.

- Oh meu Deus. – dizia Alice horrorizada.

- AAAAAAAH. – gritou Jane chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas próximas. – Eu vou me trocar eu devo ter alguma peça na casa da Bella. Bell empresta a chave de seu apartamento.

- Claro. Eu vou com você! – disse tentando fugir daquele _antro_.

- Não Bella é sua primeira festa. Fica aqui eu já volto. – Jane me ordenou, me fazendo perder todas as esperanças de _fugir_ daquele lugar.

- Eu fico com você. – disse Alice sorrindo.

- Okay.

Ficamos conversando trivialidades e descobri que Alice é uma pessoa realmente muito boa. Quem conversasse com ela, não saberia que ela é herdeira de uma fortuna.

- Alice eu estou com sede. – eu disse. – Você sabe onde eu posso tomar algo?

- Vamos lá no bar pegar alguma coisa pra você. – ela me disse, enquanto me pegava pela mão e apontava o bar.

- Tudo bem.

Seguimos em direção ao bar onde Emmett dançava uma dança estranha. Ele rebolava e parecia que as garotas gostavam disso.

- Oi Emm. – Alice disse.

- Onde está o anel? Onde está the precious. _My precious_. – **(n/a:** **Tradução: O precioso. Meu precioso)** Ele disse imitando _Sméagol_ **(n/a: aquele cara esquisito do Senhor dos Anéis)**. Alice estreitou os olhos em fenda e lançou um olhar ameaçador para Emmett que pareceu não se intimidar.

- Oi de novo Bella. – ele disse sorrindo inocentemente.

Sorri para ele. Emmett e Alice se afastaram um pouco, creio que eles tinham que falar algo em particular, não quis atrapalhar e tentei não ouvir o que falavam e mesmo se quisesse a música estava muito alta. Os dois falavam animadamente, quando Alice começou a pular a procura de alguém. Parece que Alice procurava Jane que apareceu da multidão vestindo uma roupa limpa. E Jane se juntou aos dois.

- Para tudo! Eu dei a idéia, então quero saber de tudo. Não me excluam! – ouvi Emmett gritar.

Foi quando Jane apareceu ao meu lado. Puxando assunto. _Estranho_.

- Bella, a Alice me disse que você estava com sede. Quer que pegue algo pra você beber? – Jane perguntou.

Minha amiga sempre muito atenciosa.

- Obrigada Jane. Eu realmente estou com sede. – disse feliz, por ter uma amiga como Jane e agora Alice, pelo que parecia.

Dizendo isso ela me guiou até o bar onde Emmett preparava um copo, no qual ele me entregou. O líquido era vermelho.

- Toma aqui Bells, a Alice me disse que você tava com sede. – ele disse me entregando o copo, sorrindo um sorriso inocente.

Bebi virando o copo. O gosto era muito bom apesar de ser _diferente_. **(n/a: O 'diferente' seria o gosto do álcool).**

- Obrigada. – eu agradeci.

Logo depois ele voltou com outro copo, que na qual eu bebi. O sabor era muito bom lembrava chocolate branco. Emmett estava animadíssimo tanto que começou a dançar uma dança estranha. Alice e Jane conversam sobre a faculdade, alunos que eu não conhecia, festas que eu não fui e etc. Emmett continuava dançando, agora levantando a camisa o que parecia enlouquecer as mulheres ao seu redor. E mais um copo me foi entregue, dessa vez o liquido rosa com leve cheiro de morangos. Bebi o liquido rapidamente e colocando o copo no balcão.

Depois disso Jane e Alice me arrastaram para a pista de dança. Eu me senti mais _alegre_, como nunca estive. Eu dançava, Alice e Jane me mostrando como. Eu já _não_ sentia vergonha.

Estava dançando quando Emmett me chamou me entregando um copo, que virei sem nem sentir o sabor. Minha cabeça rodava, mais não era uma sensação ruim era boa e me dava vontade de rir.

Emmett saiu indo dançar. Não sabia qual era a música. Mais ele dançava muito bem. Jane e Alice me levaram na direção do bar. Elas riam e eu acompanhava sem saber sobre o que estávamos rindo. De repente Emmett surgiu do nada com um copo de algo verde leitoso na qual não recusei beber. O líquido depois de ser engolido deixou minha língua levemente _adormecida_.

E eu senti pela primeira vez a sensação de _calor_ e de _poder_ que dominava meu corpo.

Depois disso eu não me _lembro_ de mais nada.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**Emmett POV**

A festa do Ed já tava bombando. Meu apê tava lotado de gatas que dançavam freneticamente ao som de música eletrônica. Como eu disse pro Ed aqui a mulherada é insana. Umas "piriguetes" que usavam saias que não tampavam nada e se esfregavam em quem passasse perto. E os homens iam à loucura com isso.

Mais eu só conseguia pensar em uma mulher. A minha _mulher_. _Rosalie_. Ela podia ter o jeito caminhoneira dela, onde ela bebe cerveja na boca da garrafa e fala sobre motores e grita palavrões, mais eu amo aquela mulher.

O Ed tava fazendo sucesso com a mulherada pelo que eu via. Elas já pulavam no colo dele. Essa mulherada é fácil demais, ainda me lembro como eu era antes da Rose. O Emm pegava todas, mulher nenhuma escapava do _ursão_ aqui. Depois que eu conheci Rosalie tudo mudou. Eu nunca traí a Rose, porque eu a _amo_ e por medo dela me _matar_. Sabe Rose pode ser um amor de mulher mais é melhor não mexer com ela ou com o cabelo dela, porque ai ela vira a fera.

Uma vez tinha uma garota que vivia me dando mole e a Rose descobriu, e foi acertar as contas com ela. A garota nunca mais apareceu na faculdade e quando ela chegou na minha casa, ela me presenteou com uma noite de _sexo selvagem_. Quando Rose fica brava ela vira uma leoa na cama. E eu não me importo com isso. Lógico. Eu amo minha _ursinha_.

Eu estava no "bar" improvisado para a festa quando a porta do apê abriu. E parados na porta estavam a Jane pequinês, Jacobicha e mais uma garota que me parecia familiar. Fui na direção deles "_fazer uma social_". Chegando mais perto eu reconheci quem era a garota. Era a Bella?

Meu Deus onde ela se escondeu todo esse tempo? Ela não parecia àquela freirinha desastrada que vivia tropeçando no degrau de entrada do prédio. Ela estava maquiada e com uma roupa _quase _moderna. E não é que ela tinha um corpão? Nada parecido com o da Rosalie mais ela era gostosinha.

- Bella? – perguntei apertando os olhos tentando reconhecer.

- Sim? – ela respondeu mais parecendo uma pergunta

- Wow... você tá ... diferente. – Eu disse a olhando de cima a baixo, a fazendo corar – Aproveitem à festa. Tem bebidas a vontade. - Fiz uma careta vendo que Jacob me olhava de cima a baixo. Dizendo isso eu voltei para o bar.

A festa fervia. Eu conseguia ver o Edward atracado com uma baixinha, parecia que ele ia engolir ela. Fiquei observando o Ed e a toquinho de amarrar jegue por mais um tempo. Ele ia ter um puta de um torcicolo amanhã e eu não perderia a chance de zoar com ele. No meio da multidão conseguia também ver a Jane pequinês com a Bella _quase_ noviça. Me perguntava onde estaria o Jacobicha porque os três eram inseparáveis.

Eu não sou um cara que sente medo, mais aquele Jacob me dá medo. Um tremor passou por minha espinha imaginando o Jacobicha vindo atrás de mim e me chamando de _ursinho _e dizendo que queria provar meu _mel_. Eu sempre soube que ele tinha uma queda por mim, e isso me dava medo.

O loiro do banheiro, quer dizer Jasper chegou e interrompeu o Don Juan de meia tigela com a meio metro. E os dois saíram juntos pra algum lugar. Acho quer foram estourar um beck. **(n/a: Estourar um beck é uma gíria, da mesma forma que "rezar", "acender uma vela", "ir ver a mari", significa basicamente fumar maconha)**, na varanda.

Enquanto isso eu bebia e servia bebidas pras gatinhas que me davam mole por eu ser do time de football da faculdade. Mal podia esperar Rose chegar e me arrastar pro quarto. Eu adoro quando ela banca a _dominadora_. Ou quando ela chega da faculdade toda cheia de graxa vestida de macacão e abre uma cerveja e bebe direto no gargalo e me xinga, pra depois me dar uma noite de sexo selvagem.

Continuei bebendo minha cerveja e observando a festa. Num canto estava Bella adormecida conversava com a Jane. No outro o Don Juan de meia tigela com o loiro do banheiro, pela cara dos dois eles estavam pegos, **(n/a: Bem loucos, sob efeito de drogas)** e Jasper parece estar interessado no toco de amarrar jegue que o Ed pegou. Pelo olhar de peixe morto que ele lançava pra meio metro.

- Hey projeto de King Kong o que tem de forte pra beber ai? – perguntou o loiro do banheiro, ops, Jasper aparecendo do nada e me assustando.

Me recuperei do susto, sem deixar que ele percebesse. Mais do jeito que ele estava louco nem percebeu.

- Sei lá mistura tudo e vê o que dá. – eu respondi dando de ombros.

O loiro do banheiro na maior "brisa" olhou para as garrafas, as garrafas olharam pra ele, e continuou uma intensa troca de olhares até que ele serviu um copo de vodka pura e virou de uma vez. Serviu outros dois copos e saiu novamente para a varanda.

Uma garota, bem gostosa por sinal, passando mal teve que ser carregada pra fora. A mina bodou **(n/a: Gíria para vomitou)** no meu banheiro agora Jasper vai encher meu saco até amanhã. Foi quando eu vi o Jacobicha entrando no meu apê. Eu já disse que eu tenho medo dele? Acho que sim. Ele foi na direção da Bella _quase_ freira e da Jane pequinês. Ele tava com uma cara séria. Eles falaram um pouco depois ele foi embora. Tomara que não volte! Nada contra ele, mais eu tenho medo dele. Don Juan de meia tigela e o loiro do banheiro continuavam a mongar num canto.

E eu tava feliz bebendo e dançando a dança do _ACASALAMENTO_. Essa foi inventada por mim. Eu dançava freneticamente. Rebolando enlouquecidamente. E as gatas já grudavam, dançando junto. Tava uma _loucura_. Que Deus impeça Rosalie de aparecer nesse momento porque se não eu tô no inferno, mais se eu for levo todo mundo junto, se for o caso. E as garotas iam a delírio com o _ursão_ aqui rebolando até o chão. Foi nessa hora que eu vi a convenção de anões. A toco de amarrar jegue e a pequinês estavam falando com a Bella adormecida _atrapalhada_. Ai como se tudo fosse em câmera lenta eu vi uma garota esbarrando na Jane e derrubando tudo no vestido dela.

Wow... pela cara da baixinha, ela ta cabreira. Ela saiu bufando em direção a saída. Deixando a Bella _quase_ noviça e a toco de amarrar jegue pra trás. As duas ficaram conversando enquanto a outra não voltava.

Tava tudo maravilhoso até que...

OMG. Peraí elas tão vindo na minha direção? Será que dá pra eu me afogar no meu copo?

A Bella _quase_ santa e a toco de amarrar jegue "peguete" do Ed seguiam em direção ao bar onde eu dava alegria dupla a mulherada dançando e deixando elas se aproveitarem do meu corpão sarado e delicioso, e servindo bebidas de primeira qualidade. Já que o Ed disse que quer marcar presença porque aqui é só diretoria mané.

- Oi Emm. – disse Alice pra mim.

- Onde está o anel? Onde está the precious. _My precious_. – **(n/a: Tradução: O precioso. Meu precioso)** Eu disse fingindo desespero e imitando a vozinha daquele bicho feio que eu não lembro o nome, e me livrando da mulherada alucinada pela dança do _acasalamento_.

Ela estreitou os olhos em fenda e me lançou um olhar ameaçador. Ui que medinho.

- Oi de novo Bella. – falei lançando meu melhor sorriso inocente.

Tinha um plano maligno se formando na minha mente super avançada. Um que envolvia álcool Jane, Alice e Bella. Onde Bella ficaria bêbada e eu riria muito. Porque se ela já é um desastre num local plano imagina de salto alto e bêbada ai ser a melhor parte da festa, tirando é lógico a dança do acasalamento. Algo me dizia que as duas _anãs_ fugidas da Branca de Neve me ajudariam com o plano maligno.

Fiz um sinal pra que a meio metro chegasse mais perto, prontamente ela veio.

- Tá a fim de aprontar? – perguntei. Os olhos da _anãlice_ brilharam malignamente

- Sim. – ela disse animada e saltitando. _Anã louca_ isso sim que ela era.

- O plano é o seguinte nós vamos fazer uma boa ação para a humanidade. E ainda vamos dar uma animada nessa festa. – disse animado, já conseguia notar o sucesso do meu plano.

- O que seria essa boa ação? – ela perguntou curiosa e meio desconfiada.

Porque sempre desconfiavam dos meus planos _geniais_?

- O que você acha de dar água que passarinho não bebe pra _noviça_? – disse maliciosamente.

- A Bella? – ela perguntou. Eu até conseguia ver a mente maligna da _Hobbit_ trabalhando freneticamente. Eu gosto dessa palavra _freneticamente_, combina comigo. Emmett Ursão FRENÉTICO.

- Sim. – eu disse lentamente.

- Espera ai, tenho que falar com a Jane. – ela disse. A _Hobbit_ do mal começou a pular tentando ver a Jane pequinês.

Eu não sei por que mais toda vez que a olho me lembro do filme O Exorcista. _MEDO_, ela me dá medo. A loira do mal viu a meio metro a chamando e veio em nossa direção.

- Jane o que você acha de darmos álcool pra sua amiga? – perguntou a _coisa_ pequena.

- De quem foi à idéia? – perguntou a menina do Exorcista com os olhos brilhando. Eu olhei a baixinha do cabelo que parece que tomou um choque, ela me olhou.

- Foi ela. – eu disse rápido.

- Foi ele. – ela retrucou rápido também. Jane revirou os olhos e perguntou mais uma vez, tava a vendo andando que nem uma aranha, igualzinho a menina do Exorcista.

- Quem foi?

- Alice. – eu disse apontando a toco de amarrar jegue.

- Emmett. – ela disse apontando pra mim. A _coisa loira do inferno_ lançou um olhar ameaçador e disse por fim.

- Tanto faz. Concordo e assino embaixo com quem teve a idéia. – ela lançou um olhar maligno para mim e a toco de amarrar jegue. Cara eu tenho _medo_ desse olhar dela, eu não vou conseguir dormir sozinho depois dessa. Será que o Jasper se _incomodaria _se eu dormir com ele?

As duas cochichavam animadas. Peraí, eu dei a idéia e elas vão me excluir? Magoei.

- Para tudo! – gritei. – Eu dei a idéia, então quero saber de tudo. Não me excluam! – terminei fazendo bico.

Quando disse isso recebi uma cotovelada da Alice porque eu chamei a atenção da Bella. Mas Jane foi até lá falar com a amiga tentando despistá-la.

- A primeira fase já começou! – disse a anã eletrocutada. – Bella me disse que estava com sede. Então Jane foi lá perguntar se ela quer beber algo. Agora vai pra junto do bar e serve algo que tenha um _gosto bom_ pra Bella.

Dizendo isso a Anãlice saiu me deixando sozinho. Voltei para o bar e procurei por algo pra beber que cheirasse bem e tivesse um gosto bom pra que Bella não desconfiasse. Tinha que ser algo forte mais que não de muita bandeira. Coloquei meu cérebro _super_ desenvolvido pra funcionar e comecei a cheirar todas as garrafas que estavam à mesa. Me lembrei de um drink que passaria despercebido pelo gosto doce.

Peguei a coqueteleira e coloquei os ingredientes pra preparar um _Tropical Cramberry_ **(n/a: Vodka, groselha, suco de frutas vermelhas, gelo e cereja)** preparei rápido colocando num copo comum pra não dar na cara sobre o nosso plano maligno. Jane deu sinal pra que eu desse o copo pra Bella.

- Toma aqui Bells, a Alice me disse que você tava com _sede_. – eu disse entregando o copo pra ela, sorrindo com meu melhor sorriso inocente.

Entreguei pra Bella _agora não tão pura_ que bebeu tudo com gosto. Ela virou o copo! Pelo visto ela devia secar o vinho da _sacristia_.

- Obrigada. – ela disse sem nem perguntar o que havia tomado.

Eu sou _foda_, mais disso eu já sabia. Jane e Alice sorrindo uma pra outra. Pelo visto a noite vai render. Comecei a preparar o segundo drink pra nossa Bella adormecida acompanhada pelas duas anãs.

Mais uma vez peguei a coqueteleira coloquei os ingredientes pra preparar um _Princesa_ **(n/a: Vodka, licor de chocolate branco e chantilly)**, drink perfeito para Bella adormecida. Irônico não? Princesa... Bella adormecida. Ah vocês entenderam.

E mais uma vez ela drenou tudo. Fazendo Jane a Alice rirem animadas. Eu já não conseguia disfarçar minha animação e comecei a dançar, fazendo com que Bella me olhasse de forma _estranha_. Nem liguei e continuei a dançar pensando qual seria o próximo drink. Foi quando vi a _vaca_ da Lauren dançando de vestido rosa que só tampava a barriga, porque os peitos e a bunda estavam de fora, balançado os cabelos loiros oxigenados então surgiu à idéia do próximo drink. O drink da _Barbie_ **(n/a: Licor de morango, suco de morango, suco de laranja e vodka)**.

Mais uma vez no bar comecei a misturar os líquidos rebolando enlouquecidamente ao som de música eletrônica preparando mais um drink. Enquanto eu batia tudo na coqueteleira, rebolava e fazia igual aqueles barmans latinos que dançam a conga e preparam drinks tropicais. E mais uma vez entreguei o copo pra Bella que já tava ficando _alegrinha_.

- Bebe Bella. – disse Alice.

Bella sorriu inocentemente e virou o copo. Alice e Jane a arrastaram até a pista de dança improvisada pra fazer Bella se mexer pra bebida subir mais _rápido_. A anã eletrocutada e a anã coisa loira do inferno dançavam animadamente obrigando Bella a também dançar. E não é que a _noviça_ sabia se remexer? Ela já toda animadinha descia até o chão junto com Alice e Jane. Me fazendo rir horrores.

Decidi fazer mais um drink pra finalizar a noite. Decidi um _Pink Night_ **(n/a: Vodka, essência de baunilha e leite condensado)**. Mais uma vez coloquei tudo na coqueteleira e fiz a dança do _acasalamento_, subindo a camisa sensualmente como aqueles bailarinos latinos e requebrando fazendo as mulheres irem ao delírio com meu tanquinho super desenvolvido enquanto mexia a coqueteleira no ritmo. Chamei Bella e lhe entreguei o copo que foi rapidamente esvaziado.

As _anãs do mal_ riam que nem hienas descontroladas de uma Bella alegrinha que também ria sem saber do que. Decidi deixar as garotas se divertirem pra dançar um pouco.

Fui para o meio da pista de dança improvisada na sala do meu apê, pedi que o DJ colocasse _Love Sex Magic _da Ciara Feat Justin Timberlake **(n/a: o link do clipe **_**h t t p : / / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = 2 DBfcVZv 49Y **_**só juntar tudo, está legendado em português.) **e comecei a dançar. Remexia o corpo todo, dançando sensualmente abrindo os botões da camisa lentamente. As "piriguetes" fizeram uma roda ao meu redor vendo o _ursão_ aqui descer até o chão.

De repente notei que a _Bella de Neve_ a as duas anãs iam em direção ao bar. Resolvi ver o que as anãs malignas iriam aprontar. Olhei pra Alice.

- _Fée Verte_. – ela disse lentamente, piscando um olho.

Hum... Okay... Fée é _Fada_ em francês. Verte é _Verde_. Fada mais Verde é igual à _Fada Verde_ que é igual a _ABSINTO_! Yeah.

Olhei chocado para a _fada maligna_. Elas iriam dar absinto para a Bella?! Jesus apaga a luz!

Procurei a garrafa e coloquei uma dose no copo o torão de açúcar em cima da colher para o preparo de Absinto e joguei um pouco de água gelada por cima. **(n/a: A colher usada pode se chamar dosador ou medidor de álcool e o torão de pinça. Absinto não pode ser tomado puro pelo alto teor alcoólico. Para cada dose da bebida se usa 3 de água gelada de preferência).**

Quando terminei entreguei o copo pra Bella que virou na hora. Quando vi as duas pequinesas haviam desaparecido deixando uma Bella rindo a toa aos meus cuidados. Foi quando uma _lâmpada_ acendeu na minha cabeça. Sabe igual desenho animado? Então! Já que era pra chutar o balde, vamos fazer direito então.

Chamei a _Bella de Neve_ toda feliz rindo a toa e provavelmente vendo _fadas_.

- Hey Bella o que você acha de me acompanhar até o _México_?

- O _que_? – ela perguntou fazendo uma cara engraçada de bêbada desentendida. – Você quer me passar gripe _suína_?

- Não! Calma aí. – fui até o bar e preparei duas doses de tequila e entreguei uma pra Bella que bebeu fazendo cara feia.

- O jeito certo de se beber é assim. – eu disse pra _noviça_ virando o copo sem fazer careta.

A Bella _não mais noviça pingaiada _estava animada e animou ainda mais quando o DJ começou a sacanear e tocar uma set list meio erótica, mais muito louca, começando com Pussycat Dolls, depois Britney Spears. E eu só observando a mais nova _pingaia_ do rolê requebrando despudoradamente.

Até que vi o _Don Juan de meia tigela_ a encarando. Foi quando começou a tocar _Reach Out_ da Hilary Duff.

E não é que a Bella e_x-noviça_ se empolgou e subiu em cima do balcão pra dançar?

Ela dançava sensualmente passando a mão pelo corpo e descendo rebolando mostrando as pernas que por sinal eram muito bonitas. É realmente Bella era _gostosa_. E como eu sou um bom amigo não perdi a oportunidade de filmar para a posteridade. Porque aquele showzinho daria um ótimo vídeo para o _youtube_.

PARA TUDO! Ela começou a tirar a blusa e jogou longe.

OMG!!! Isso ficou melhor do que a minha mente imaginou.

Quando ela começou a levantar a saia como se fosse tirar o _Don Juan do Paraguay_ a pegou no colo a levando para o corredor dos quartos.

Wow... pelo visto a noite da _ex santíssima_ Bella vai ser BOA.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**Edward POV**

Era estranho, já que aquela garota seria _normal_ nos olhos de qualquer um, até nos meus, mas não, ela me encantava, me _enfeitiçava_, era estranho, na falta de palavra melhor. Mas do nada ela quebrou nosso olhar, fitando o chão, e ficado rubra por alguma coisa, que eu bem sabia o que era: o _meu_ olhar matador. Sorri comigo mesmo, até o final da noite aquela gracinha vai ser minha, ah... se vai, ou não me chamo Edward Cullen.

O povo estava enlouquecido na minha casa, sério, L.A. como disse Emmett várias vezes é _insano_, logo uma garota bem bonitinha, diga-se de passagem, chegou colando o seu corpo com o meu, putz... assim não dá mulherada, nem eu nem o Mr. Big Toy somos de ferro, a _piriguete_ da vez se chamava Natalie, era até que gostosinha e esfregava sua bunda de um tamanho razoável no Mr. Big., sacanagem da vadiazinha, hein!? Aproveitando da situação enchi a mão e apertei aquela bunda, a fazendo gemer. Vagabunda, acha que eu não sei que você não gosta disso.

Virei ela para que eu encarasse seu rosto, e não é que ela me lembrava a _Natalie Portman_, ai que mulher é aquela, apesar de ser baixinha me deixava louco. Encostei a tal Natalie à moda Los Angeles na parede e comecei a beijá-la com intensidade e volúpia, minhas mãos já entravam por debaixo daquela saia minúscula que ela _fingia _cobrir alguma coisa, quando o meu dedo, ia invadir sua entrada, a filha da puta, se afastou dizendo, "que não, eu sou pura, e aqui não é lugar de se fazer isso", vadia, _pura é minha mãe_, não ela. Bufei e sai de perto daquela infeliz.

Fui em direção ao bar, era estranho o _ursão_ como eu fiquei sabendo que chamam o Emmett por aqui não estar ali, ele nunca se afastava de lá. Peguei um copo e coloquei uma dose generosa de vodka, stolichnaya, é meu amigo sabia escolher bem as bebidas; virei o liquido de uma vez e ele desceu queimando pela minha garganta. Servi uma nova dose generosa e essa desceu mais amena, e pela terceira vez repeti o ato, não seriam essas dosezinhas de vodka que iam me deixar bêbado. Resolvi pegar um copo de cerveja para andar por ai, fazendo a minha social, já que _eu_ era o motivo daquela festança.

Depois de umas duas voltas pelo ambiente, pude notar que meu amigo _Zé Colméia_, afinal já que Emmett era um urso brincalhão e comilão, quem melhor do que o Zé para representá-lo? Ri do meu pensamento, cara nem 24 horas com ele já estavam me deixando retardado. Bem o Zé, havia colocado um barril de chope em cada canto da sala, ficando mais fácil para aqueles que não queriam atravessar a sala e ir até o bar improvisado.

Estava lá eu na minha _pirando_ com a música eletrônica que o DJ comandava, deixando a galera louca, quando vejo nada mais nada menos do que cinco, é galera, _cinco_ piriguetes dançando sensualmente para o Ed e o Mr. Big aqui é claro que ele assim como eu ficamos animados com aquela visão, as vadias eram sexys demais da conta ainda mais com aquelas roupas justíssimas de couro perto, isso na minha língua só significa uma coisa: _sexo ultra fácil_.

Elas eram uma loira, de pele clara e com peitos que pareciam duas melancias, a outra tinha a pele morena, e um cabelo numa cor estranha de dourado, com o peito gigante também, rá... elas tinham silicone (!), a outra era ruiva e branquinha que nem papel, e usava a roupa mais curta de todas, tinha outra que tinha o cabelo castanho, com algumas mechas loiras, e um corte que lembrava um moicano _exótico_, sugestivo, não (?), e a última era sem sombra de dúvidas a mais bonita, tinha a pele morena e os cabelos negos e longos, e um corpo escultural, elas me lembravam alguém. Fiz um sinal para que elas se juntassem a mim, e é _obvio _que as _piriguetes_ vieram rapidinho.

A primeira e única a falar foi à morena escultural, que putz... era um mulherão de perto.

- Eu sou Nicole, e essas são: Kimberly, Jessica, Melody e Ashley. – ela disse apontando primeiro para a de cabelo moicano exótico, depois para a ruiva, em seguida para a morena de cabelos dourados, e finalizando com a loira. As encarei novamente.

- É uma honra conhecê-las, – sim eu sei me fazer de _gentleman_. – mas, vocês me lembram aquele grupo de meninas que cantam... aquela música... er... _Don't Cha_! – disse finalmente conseguindo me lembrar do nome.

- As _Pussycat Dolls_? – a tal Nicole disse sugestivamente mordendo seu lábio superior e vindo em minha direção.

- Isso. – disse lentamente, não disse que eram todas umas vadias (!), com um nome que tem _pussy_ no meio é claro que não valem porra nenhuma. **(n/a: pussy em inglês significa vagina, buceta, o que vocês quiserem chamar)**.

- Nós somos algo como os _covers_ delas. – ela disse se aproximando de mim, passando sua mão pela minha barriga, indo se posicionar nas minhas costas, onde seu corpo colou com o meu, pude sentir seus peitos enormes bem como sua mão _acariciando_ o Mr. Big o deixando louco e mordiscando o lóbulo da minha orelha. Gemi baixinho com aquilo.

Logo depois seguiu a tal Melody, me beijando na boca com voracidade, e também apertando o Mr. Big Toy, cara... essas mulheres não tem noção do perigo. E assim sucedeu-se a tal Ashley fez o mesmo que a morena, que também foi repetido pela tal Kimberly, e pela tal Jessica, para finalizar com chave de ouro, a Nicole me beijou com aquela sua boca carnuda. Meu... que _loucura_... depois as cinco ficaram ali me alisando e eu, claro aproveitando e passando a mão em tudo o que alcançava, meu copo de cerveja, já nem fazia idéia de onde estava, tô achando que vou levar essas cinco para o meu quarto.

Mas fui interrompido desse devaneio quando vejo uma _fadinha_ de verde olhando para mim, certeza absoluta é uma das fadinhas do Central Park. Dispensei as loucas dizendo que iria conversar com a minha _irmã_, afinal elas não precisavam saber o que eu faço da vida, não mesmo?

- Oi, - ela disse animadamente, cara que voz de _fada_ (!). – Alice Brandon.

- Olá Alice, - eu respondi com o meu melhor tom de cavaleiro, mas já pensando eu uma maneira de perguntar se ela _era_ de Nova York. – Edward Cullen, _prazer_. – acho que minha voz saiu meio esquisita, mas quer saber _FODA-SE_.

- Você veio de Nova York, não é? – ela perguntou curiosa, apenas confirmei com a cabeça, como eu havia feito durante toda a noite quando me deparava com aquela pergunta. Comecei a lembrar da terra dos duendes, e as fadinhas nuas, como será que essa _fadinha_ seria nua? Me questionava mentalmente. – Eu nasci e fui criada lá. Quando foi que você foi para a Big Apple? – sabia... é por isso que ela parecia as fadinhas do Central Park, porque ela era de lá, com certeza fugiu do seu bando.

- Faz três anos que fui para lá. – eu respondi distraído analisando aquele corpo minúsculo, mas muito sexy, com aquela roupa que o cobria, e ela estranhamente se demonstrava curiosa para saber o que eu _tanto_ analisava nela.

- Nossa estranho, nunca te vi lá, e olha que eu conheço praticamente toda NY! – ela exclamou tentando parecer amigável comigo, mas eu também fiquei surpreso por nunca ter encontrado essa beldade lá.

- Estranho mesmo como eu _nunca_ vi essa fadinha linda do Central Park! – disse a ela de maneira afável, ela novamente me olhou confusa, e eu ri internamente.

- _Fadinha_ do Central Park? – ela perguntou confusa para mim. PORRA, Edward você tem que ficar exteriorizando todos seus pensamentos? Eu me chutava mentalmente. Foi então que lembrei que eu podia fazer algo para esquecer esse constrangimento. Sorri meu sorriso torto a ela, e me aproximei, segurando rapidamente sua nuca. Era estranho beijar alguém tão pequeno, com certeza isso me daria uma bela dor no pescoço. Ela fez uma careta com o meu toque, mas ignorei, e a beijei com todo o tesão e ardência que podia. Mas por mais que o beijo da pequenina Alice fosse _excelente_, era estranho, nunca tive uma irmã, mas se tivesse com certeza o beijo seria do mesmo jeito. De uma coisa eu estava convicto beijar ou fazer qualquer outra coisa com Alice Brandon, nunca mais. Então do nada comecei a sentir um cheiro de _marofa_ **(n/a: maconha, no bom português)**, e então o cheiro que agora eu tinha noção de quem vinha, fez um barulho típico de quem interrompe.

- Hum... hum... – o _He-man_ coçou a garganta para disfarçar o constrangimento, meu e o da Alice. Então finalmente eu e a fadinha do Central Park nos separamos.

- Jazz... amigão o que você me diz? – perguntei a Jasper, que desde quando a festa começou eu não o havia visto ainda.

Foi então que notei que meu amigo _He-man _trocava olhares furtivos, intimidantes e intensos com a Smurfette **(n/a: para aqueles que não sabem quem é, ela é a única smurf feminina, que foi criada pelo Gargamel (que era o vilão da história) como plano de atrair os carinhas azuis – smurfs – para uma armadilha, mas ela resolveu ficar para sempre na vila com os outros Smurfs)**, juro se ficasse muito perto eu seria queimado com aquela troca de olhares. Mas claro agora que o Jasper estava ali eu queria saber o que ele queria de mim. Então resolvi chamá-lo.

- Fala Jazz. – ele continua a encarar a fadinha do Central Park, que situação mais constrangedora, então para chamar sua atenção comecei a usar os apelidos que o Emmett o chamava. – Hei, _loiro do banheiro_, - nada. – _He-man_, - nada, bufei de raiva. – _JASPER WHITLOCK_! – gritei.

Ele então começou a sair do seu transe, piscando várias vezes, mas ainda encarando a Smurfette.

- Terra chamando Jasper, - eu disse novamente estalando os dedos. – tá chapado mano? – não agüentei tive que perguntar, mas pela cara dos dois eu podia muito bem saber o que eles _pensavam_, eles se apaixonaram a primeira vista (?), deixa o Emmett saber disso, vai tirar sarro para o resto da vida.

- Wow... – ele disse hesitante, como se procurasse uma frase mais adequada. – vamos lá na varanda, _ver a mari_? **(n/a: gíria utilizada que significa fumar maconha)**. –Opa, opa, opa... ele quer _puxar um_? Agora sim ele falou a minha língua, somente sorri para ele em concordância, ele entendeu o recado, lançou mais um olhar _esquisito_ a fadinha e fomos os dois para a varanda.

No caminho peguei um copo de cerveja o que foi copiado pelo _He-man_, e seguimos para a tal varanda, lá por milagre de Deus não tinha ninguém, mas enquanto Jasper tirava o baseado de seu bolso, me olhou curioso.

- Quem era baixinha que você estava _conversando_? – ele me perguntou fingindo um não interesse.

- Quem a _fadinha_ do Central Park? – perguntei mirando o beck que ele rodava nos dedos.

- Fadinha do Central Park? – ele me olhou confuso.

- Cara, esquece. – tratei de mudar rápido de assunto, porque explicar a história iria render muito. - O nome dela é Alice, Alice Brandon. – respondi rápido já que eu imaginava que havia _rolado_ um interesse dos dois.

- Ah... – ele disse simplesmente, como se não tivesse ficado curioso, levou o beck para a boca e o ascendeu com seu isqueiro. Puxou uma vez, e soltou, duas e soltou novamente, uma terceira e finalmente me passou. – Ela me parece _diferente_ do restante das outras mulheres. – ele dizia enquanto eu puxava, e soltava três vezes também.

- É... – eu comecei, passando o beck para ele seguir o procedimento. Então algo surgiu na minha mente, eu _iria_ dar uma de _cupido_. – Foi uma dádiva você ter chego ali, parecia que eu beijava uma irmã, se tivesse, e posso ter certeza que ela pensava o mesmo. – ele me encarou com seus olhos azuis, meio avermelhados, com curiosidade, e me passou novamente o _cigarrinho do capeta_.

Ficamos falando sobre mulheres _diferentes_, e eu me lembrei da menina dos olhos cor de chocolate; tomara que ela não tenha dado uns _pega_ em ninguém, ela ia ser minha. O _He-man_ então começou a literalmente viajar.

- Ed, aquilo ali... er... – ele apontou para o céu azul escuro cheio de luzinhas pequenas brilhantes e uma _enorme_ brilhando mais ainda. – não são discos voadores? – ele perguntou totalmente lesado.

- Cara, tá mais me parecendo _aliens_. - Eu disse distraído. Então ele abaixou o rosto e me encarou.

- Ed, você foi abduzido por extraterrestres? – ele me perguntou.

- Por extraterrestres mulheres, gostosas, e com _três _peitos! _Loucura_ cara. – disse a ele, e esse ficou animado. Continuamos a falar dos carinhas verdes e das mulheres maravilhosas de três peitos, quando o Jasper, mais louco que o Lobão, disse que estava com sede, e foi entrando no apê indo perto do bar perguntar ao Emmett o que beber. Louco, realmente, mal sabe o perigo de intoxicação que ele pode ter.

Jazz logo voltou me trazendo um copo de vodka pura, na qual eu fiquei bebericando vagarosamente por um tempo, um bom tempo, dias talvez. Nós dois conversávamos umas coisas tão retardadas que eu mal lembrava, disse a ele que precisava ir ao banheiro, e fui. Quando olhei o banheiro do corredor me deu nojo, todo vomitado, então fui ao banheiro do meu quarto.

Abri a porta, e por milagre não tinha nenhum infeliz metendo em cima da minha cama. Quem ia inaugurar ela aqui na _Cidade dos Anjos_, seria a minha _deusa_ de olhos chocolate.

PORRA EDWARD, VOCÊ TÁ NOVAMENTE PIRANDO NUMA MULHER!? CARA, VOCÊ TÁ FICANDO LOUCO!

Meu _diabinho_ gritava na minha cabeça, já o meu _anjinho_ gritava umas frases nada santas para o diabinho.

CALA SUA MALDITA BOCA! DEIXA ELE PIRAR COM A GOSTOSINHA, E ELE VAI _PEGAR_ ELA BONITO!

Cara, minha mente tá zuada, será que a _marijuhana_ tá acabando com os meus neurônios!? Não... isso ai é mito, daqueles do tipo dos caçadores de mitos, do Discovery Channel. Fui ao banheiro, tirei a água do joelho, balancei bonitinho o Mr. Big Toy, que daqui a pouquinho irá experimentar mulher mais incrível da festa. Me encarei no espelho e meus olhos verdes, estavam vermelhos, peguei o colírio, que sempre carrego no bolso, pinguei umas gotas em cada um dos olhos, no começo ardeu como sempre, mas depois amenizou a ardência e a vermelhidão. Sai do banheiro, analisando o meu quarto, beleza ele estava ok, dava para trazer a _deusa_ para cá.

Sai do meu quarto, fechando a porta, então eu ouvi uma batida estranha vindo da sala, era Britney Spears (?), mas que _porra_ é essa? Cheguei à sala logo para encontrar aquele _Zé Colméia_ de uma figa, mas o que vi quando olhei o bar, me fez mudar de opinião na hora! A minha _garota_, pelo menos a dessa noite, requebrava lindamente próximo ao balcão, enquanto o _ursão_ do Emmett chorava de rir. Acabou a música e logo se seguiu outra, da gostosissíma Hilary Duff, _Reach Out_. Meu essa música era perigosa **(n/a: peço para que vocês leiam a tradução, para entender o significado tanto para o Edward quanto para a Bella)**.

.

**From the minute that you walked right through the door**

_(Desde o minuto que você atravessou a porta)  
_**Thoughts were racing in my mind time to explore**

_(Pensamentos estão correndo em minha mente, hora de investigar)  
_**I tell my friends that I just gotta have him**

_(Eu digo aos meus amigos que eu só quero o ter)_  
**Don't look now, cause I see you staring at him**

_(Mas não olhe agora, porque eu estou vendo você fitando ele)_  
**Then my vision had him walked on in the side**

_(Na mesma hora minha visão o capturou no lado)  
_**On a mission, for position by the end of the night**

_(Em busca de um posicionamento até o fim da noite)  
_**It's like a pray, hey babe said the hunter**

_(É como eu desejo, brincando de caça com o caçador)  
_**You better run boy, it's time to surrender**

_(Não tem para onde correr garoto, é hora de se render)  
_**And all I need is to feel you**

_(E tudo que eu preciso é te sentir)  
_**All I want is to feel you**

_(Tudo que eu quero é te tocar)_

.

Ela subiu em cima do balcão e dançava sensualmente a música, suas mãos passeavam por aquelas curvas tentadoras. O Mr. Big notou que _aquele_ seria o troféu da noite e começou a pulsar no ritmo da música, e consequentemente do corpo dela. Meu Jesus amado, tá que eu não acredito no Senhor, mas que _pernas_ eram aquelas (?), ela tava com uma cinta liga preta? Não... insinuando que quer realmente fazer sexo hoje! Ah... minha _donzela_ calma que nós já vamos.

.

**Reach out and touch me**

_(Estenda a mão e me toque)_

**Before I go insane**

_(Antes que eu vá à loucura)_  
**Reach out and touch me**

_(Estenda a mão e me toque)_

**Boy don't you make me wait?**

_(Porque você não me faz esperar?)_  
**I'm a diamond and you're so on the money**

_(Eu sou um diamante e você está tão ligado no dinheiro)  
_**Reach out and touch me**

_(Estenda a mão e me toque)_  
**And all I need is to feel you**

_(E tudo que eu preciso é te sentir)_  
**Reach out and touch me**

_(Estenda a mão e me toque)_

.

Enquanto ela subia e descia, naqueles seus movimentos suaves, eu só mirava o Emmett filmando com a câmera do celular aquela loucura, se bem o conheço, amanhã com certeza o filme vai tá bombando no _youtube_.

.

**Like a pray, your touch can take me there**

_(Como uma oração, seu toque consegue me levar às alturas)  
_**In my mind, you and me in a secret affair**

_(Na minha mente, você e eu em um romance secreto)  
_**Boy you're killing me, and you don't even know it**

_(garoto você está me matando e você nem percebe isso)  
_**Tried to hold back but I can't control it**

_(Tentei parar, mas eu não consigo controlar isso)_  
**So I'm steping to you, skip the how you're doin'**

_(Então eu estou indo passo a passo até você, desistindo do jeito que você está fazendo)_  
**Grab your hand and pull you closer to me, yeah**

_(Agarro sua mão e arrasto você pra perto de mim__, yeah)  
_**I'll leave the doors open and than we start kissing**

_(Porta afora estamos fugindo, então começamos a nos beijar)  
_**Boy you're invited to my fantasy**

_(E garoto você está convidado para minha fantasia)_  
**And all I need is to feel you**

_(E tudo que eu preciso é te sentir)_  
**All I want is to feel you**

_(Tudo que eu quero é te tocar)_

.

Do nada ela tirou a blusa super careta e jogou longe, revelando um belíssimo soutien vermelho com detalhes em preto. Hohoho... preto e vermelho, como escolha de lingerie, escolha perigosa _gata_! Foi então que notei que ela estava levantando a _porra_ da saia, ali o meio de todo mundo.

.

**Reach out and touch me**

_(Estenda a mão e me toque)_

**Reach out and touch me baby - Before I go insane**

_(Estenda a mão e me toque baby - Antes que eu vá à loucura)  
_**Reach out and touch me - Boy don't you make me wait?**

_(Estenda a mão e me toque - Porque você não me faz esperar?)  
_**I'm a diamond and you're so on the money**

_(Eu sou um diamante e você está tão ligado no dinheiro)  
_**Reach out and touch me**

_(Estenda a mão e me toque)_  
**And all I need is to feel you**

_(E tudo que eu preciso é te sentir)_

.

_CARALHO_... lá vai eu salvar a donzela em perigo, e ser bem _recompensado_, sorri internamente. Corri em sua direção, parando na sua frente um patamar um pouco mais baixo, ela olhou para mim com _felicidade_, não pensei duas vezes e a peguei no colo. Comecei a levá-la para longe dali, apesar dos protestos da galera, será que eles não percebiam que ela ia ser _minha_ essa noite?

.

**Baby can't you see how you're affecting me**

_(Baby você não consegue perceber como você está me afetando?)  
_**Baby, sensual, physical, fantasy**

_(Baby__, minha sensualidade, meu físico, meu imaginário)_  
**Maybe, faith brought the two of us closer**

_(Talvez o destino tenha nos aproximado agora)_  
**Don't you wanna? Don't you wanna?**

_(Você não quer? Você não quer?)_

**Don't you wanna? Don't you wanna?**

_(Você não quer? __Você não quer?)_  
**Reach out and touch me**

_(Estenda a mão e me toque)_

.

Ela nos meus braços era uma sensação incrível, talvez como um eletro choque, então ela acariciou suavemente meu rosto, fazendo a minha pele queimar. Ela me encarou com intensidade, e notei que ela estava um pouco bêbada, mas não o suficiente para _não_ saber o que iríamos fazer.

- Sabe você me lembra um _anjo_... – ela começou com sua voz melodiosa e rouca. – o Arcanjo Gabriel, - fiz uma cara confusa, acho que ela notou. – aquele que salvou _Maria_. – Mais que porra é essa!? O que esse garota estava falando? Será que tinha bebido demais?

- Arcanjo Gabriel, não... eu sou um mero mortal – disse tentando acabar com aquela história de anjo. – me chamo Edward e _você_? – perguntei educadamente, ela suspirou ao ouvir minha voz.

- _Arcanjo Edward_... meu nome é Bella. – ela novamente suspirava, nome perfeito para alguém com uma beleza e uma voz tão _significativa_ eu pensei.

Alcançamos o corredor onde ficavam os quartos, então a coloquei no chão. Ela se desequilibrou me empurrando contra a parede. Trocamos um olhar cheio de _segundas, terceiras, quartas, quintas intenções_, olhei a sua boca, e ela fez o mesmo com a minha, então nós beijamos com audácia e fúria, carinho e paixão, volúpia e calma, era sensações nunca antes sentidas por mim. Comecei a guiá-la para o meu quarto segurando em sua cintura, sem quebrar o nosso beijo, mas ela o quebrou e me fitou com curiosidade.

- Onde estamos _indo_? – ela perguntou inocentemente, tive que rir dessa inocência dela, afinal era impossível, já que ela dançava sensualmente e usava uma lingerie nada inocente.

- Estou te levando para mostrar o _paraíso_!

.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

_**N/A¹: **__É isso amores, capitulo gigante... e pensa uma pessoa que chorou de tanto que riu escrevendo esse capitulo!? Tenho certeza que com a Andy foi à mesma coisa. _

_Querem continuação, e saber que "paraíso" é esse que o Ed vai levar a Bella!? Vocês sabem o que devem fazer para descobrir... é só nos deixarem uma __**REVIEW**__ super tudo de bom que teremos próximo capitulo!_

_Beijinhos e até a próxima. _

_ps.: Aqueles que lêem __**INEXPLICAVELMENTE AMOR**__, em breve novos capítulos, e aqueles que não lêem, bem... perde um pouquinho de seus preciosos minutos e dá uma conferida. *hihihihi*_

_**N/A²: **Nossa que emoção. Esse capitulo foi MARA. Sempre foi meu sonho escrever um POV do Emm. E finalmente eu realizei. O que dizem do capitulo? Gostaram, riam muito. Odiaram?_

_Eu e a Carol rimos horrores escrevendo sobre a festa e tudo mais._

_E se Querem descobrir como termina essa festa? E como termina a noite da Bella.  
É só deixar review._

_Beeeijo._


	3. Welcome to paradise or hell

_**N/A¹: **__Amores da minha vida!!! Eu sei que vocês estão querendo matar a mim e a Andy, mas juro o universo conspirou contra nós no ultimo mês, imagina primeiro minha última semana de provas na facul, depois a Andy começou a trabalhar, depois eu tive vários problemas em casa, e quando o capítulo ia sair a Andy sofreu um acidente, que por Deus não foi nada grave, e ela pode voltar firme e forte para escrever comigo esse capítulo. _

_Bem espero que vocês gostem dele, ele está interessante. *hihihihihi*_

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

_**N/A²: **__Heey girls. Como vão? Desculpa a demora. Esse capitulo está pronto desde semana passada, mas por complicações medicas por causa do acidente não pude postar. Como vocês sabem eu sofri um acidente de carro, e graças a ele ouveram algumas complicações e fraturas. Mais finalmente pude postar. _

_Então aproveitem !  
_

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**Queremos agradecer em especial todos aqueles que adicionaram a fic como favorita, ou como alerta, e especialmente aqueles que deixaram uma review. Para responder vai ser assim no final de cada comentário vai ter uma letra entre colchetes, se for algo assim [A], é porque foi a Andy que escreveu, e se for algo assim [C], é porque foi a Carol que respondeu. **

**Mas excepcionalmente, nesse capitulo não haverão as respostas da Andy, somente as da Carol. Desculpas a todas que mandaram reviews. Muito obrigada por tudo.  
**

**Obrigada desde de já pelo carinho de todos.**

**Dannye : **Será que ela ira culpar ele por ir ao paraíso?! *huahuahua* só lendo para saber. Continue acompanhando. Beijo [C].

**Vanessa Hime : **Os créditos pelo POV do Emm são todos da Andy, bem como a criação dos apelidos. *hihihihi*. Já o paraíso que o Ed vai levar a Bella, só tem uma forma de saber, e essa é lendo o capítulo. *huahuahuahua*. Continue acompanhando. Beijo [C].

**Cathy Cullen : **Que bom que você morreu de rir com o capítulo, te garanto que essa era a intenção. *hehehehe*. E me diz quem não quer ir ao paraíso que o Edward pode levar? Juro eu quero e muito. *huahuahuahua*. Continue acompanhando. Beijo [C].

**Sarinha McCarty : **Obrigada pelos inúmeros elogios, essa loucura é feita para vocês!! Continue acompanhando. Beijo [C].

**Tha Tavares : **Que bom que você riu muito com essa fic, essa era a nossa proposta desde o começo. Espero que ela continue te agradando. *hehehehehe*. Continue acompanhando. Beijo [C].

**Hollidaay' : **Que bom que você chorou de rir com o capítulo, eu também chorei de rir escrevendo ele. *huahuahuahua*. Bem os apelidos que a Andy inventou para o Emmett colocar na galera foi incríveis, e juro a frase final do capítulo que o Ed diz do paraíso, foi um momento de insanidade minha que surgiu! *hihihihihi*. A profissão do Jake ainda é um mistério, até para mim, que escreve os POVs dele, mas um dia nos descobrimos! *kkkkkkkkkkkk*. Continue acompanhando. Beijo [C].

**Lucy : **Alice e Jane não abandonaram a Bella, elas deixaram ela sob responsabilidade do Emm!! *kkkkkkkk*. Tá que não é muito confiável, mas creio que valerá a pena... já que ela vai descobrir o paraíso junto com o Edward. *huahuahua*. Já a reação dela... só lendo o capítulo para saber. *hihihihi*. Continue acompanhando. Beijo [C].

**Lucia Almeida : **A proposta dessa fic é muito diferente de Inexplicavelmente Amor, lá é um drama, misturado com suspense, com uma pitada de romance. Aqui é muita comédia, misturada com muito romance, azaração e confusão. *hihihihihi*. Bem é triste que você tenha ficado entediada com os POVs, mas a intenção era mostrar como a festa estava para cada um deles, ao contrário desse capítulo que só lendo para saber!!! *hihihihihi*. Casais diferentes são MARAS!! *kkkkkkkkkkkk*. Continue acompanhando. Beijo [C].

**Líla: **Que bom que a fic fez você rir horrores, essa sem duvida era a intenção. Continue acompanhando. Beijo [C].

'**Sthefanie : **Nem me fale, essa última frase do Ed, surgiu nos 45 do segundo tempo, eu nem a imaginava. *hihihihihi*. Realmente a Andy conhece vários apelidos para baixinhos, eu fiquei surpresa. *kkkkkkkkkkkk*. O encontro da Alice com o Jasper realmente foi fofo, mas ainda teremos muitas outros... e digamos engraçados. *huahuahuahua*. Agora para descobrir o paraíso do Ed, só tem uma forma, lendo o capítulo! *kkkkkkkkkkkk*. Continue acompanhando. Beijo [C].

**Mariana Pz4 : **Bem a Jane não é totalmente culpada pelo o que aconteceu com a Bella, ela só queria aproveitar a sua noite, por isso ela não estava ao lado da Bella. Lembre-se que a Jane aqui é boazinha e super amiga da Bella. Já os pontos de vista foram necessários para que mostrasse como cada um estava vendo a festa, e os apelidos, bem desculpa, mas isso aqui é uma fic comédia bem estilo American Pie, se você já assistiu pode notar que lá tem muitas gírias, se você não gostou do que leu, ninguém aqui está te forçando a continuar lendo a fic, e sim ela vai continuar do mesmo jeito do capitulo anterior até o final. Agora fica ao seu critério acompanhar ou não, ok!? Beijo [C].

**Bells Cullen : **Que bom que você adorou o capítulo saiba que ele ser extremamente engraçado foi de propósito! *huahuahua* Continue acompanhando. Beijo [C].

**Bells C : **A ordem da fila é algo imutável! *kkkkkkkkkkkkkk*. Que bom que você gostou do capitulo, te garanto que a fic vai ser muito mais interessante. *huahuahua*. Continue acompanhando. Beijo [C].

**Thays Ortiz : **Esse paraíso que o Edward vai mostrar para ela será inesquecível! Que bom que você gosta das duas loucuras que eu escrevo! *huahuahuahuahua*. Continue acompanhando. Beijo [C].

**Ana Smith : **Que bom que você gostou do capítulo. *huahuahua*. Continue acompanhando. Beijo [C].

**Nane Curti : **Os apelidos que nós criamos (leia-se copiamos) foi algo inusitado. E realmente Emm Ursão frenético, é bem típico daqueles tiozão que não pega ninguém que fica em bate papo sendo tarado. *kkkkkkkkkkkkkk*. Esse paraíso do Ed tá rendendo demais! *huahuahua*. Continue acompanhando. Beijo [C].

**Baby Lizzie : **Que bom que você riu muito com o capitulo, serio era a intenção. O POV do Emmett ficou incrível!! Serio não tinha como não rir, o medo dele para o Jacob então... insano. O paraíso que o Ed vai levar a Bella é interessante... ai como eu queria ir também! *huahuahua*. Continue acompanhando. Beijo [C].

**Jeh Paixao : **Que bom que você está gostando da fic! Quem nunca fez o que a Alice, a Jane e o Emmett fizeram levanta a mão! Serio acho que todo mundo ou já ou vai embebedar um amigo! *KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK*. Continue acompanhando. Beijo [C].

**Lina : **Será que ela não vai se lembrar de nada!? Para saber só lendo o capítulo! *huahuahuahua*. Continue acompanhando. Beijo [C].

**Lucia 87 : **Que bom que você esta gostando da fic!! E sim Go Bella! Go!! *huahuahua*. Continue acompanhando. Beijo [C].

**Larii Cullen : **Que bom que você esta gostando da fic!! E o novo capitulo já está on!! Continue acompanhando. Beijo [C].

**Mirela Paes : **Bem aqui ao contrario da novela das 6, a Bella é realmente um Santa, enquanto o Edward... é mais que o demo!! *kkkkkkkkkkkkk*. Que bom que você gostou dos POVs, principalmente o de Emmett, que juro é o mais incrível!! Continue acompanhando. Beijo [C].

**Alline : **A cara da Bella ao saber do vídeo, vai ser IMPAGAVEL!! *iuahsiuhasuh*. Continue acompanhando. Beijo [C].

**Vitoria Pixel Jett : ** Que bom que você está gostando da fic! Juro ela vai ficar ainda melhor. *hihihihi*. Continue acompanhando. Beijo [C].

**C-Bellinha : **Que bom que você riu bastante com o capítulo, era essa a intenção! *huahuahua*. Continue acompanhando. Beijo [C].

**Mih Brandon Cullen : **Realmente o capitulo anterior foi surpreendente. Os apelidos que o Emmett deu para o pessoal é hilários!! *kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk*. Continue acompanhando. Beijo [C].

**Bella Brandon Cullen : **Que bom que você esteja gostando da fic! Curiosa para o saber o fim da festa? Só lendo o capitulo! *huahuahuahua*. Continue acompanhando. Beijo [C].

**Laurenhay : **Que bom que você adorou o capitulo. Já a reação da Bella ao descobrir o que ela fez, vai ser cômica!! *kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk*. Continue acompanhando. Beijo [C].

**Elise Garcia : **Bem a Bella não vai se lembrar de inicio... mas depois... *hihihihihi*. Você vai ter que ler o capitulo para saber!!! *huahuahuahua*. Continue acompanhando. Beijo [C].

**Tha : **Que bom que você está gostando da fic! Continue acompanhando. Beijo [C].

**Dany C. Cullen : **Que bom que você esta amando essa loucura! *huahuahua*. Continue acompanhando. Beijo [C].

**Lucia Almeida : **Vamos dizer que suas idéias para o proximo capitulo foram interessantes!! *huahuahua*. Continue acompanhando. Beijo [C].

**Anne Lee B. : **Que bom que você achou a fic incrível!! *huahuahuahua*. Emmett é impossível não adorar, as mulheres do Edward, bem todas são frutos dos boatos que o Rob sofre *kkkkkkkk*. Será que ele vai levar a Bella ao paraíso!? Só lendo para saber!! *huahuahua*. Continue acompanhando. Beijo [C].

'**Feer : **Realmente a mente do Emmett é meio que doentia. *kkkkkkkkkkkk*. O nosso Edward aqui é o protótipo de homem de homem errado e cafajeste que eu amo!! *huahuahua*. Sem contar que ele pega TODO mundo mesmo!! *kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk*. Agora a pergunta que não quer calar, quem não quer conhecer o paraíso do Edward!? Eu quero e muito!! *huahuahua*. Continue acompanhando. Beijo [C].

**Duda _ Cullen : **Que bom que você esta gostando da fic, agora para saber o que realmente vai acontecer só lendo para saber! *huahuahuahua*. Continue acompanhando. Beijo [C].

**Poosh Marie Weasley – Malfoy : **Que bom que você está gostando dessa maluquice aqui! *hihihihi*. Para saber do paraíso só lendo o capitulo!! *kkkkkkkkkkk*. Continue acompanhando. Beijo [C].

**Tagha : **Que bom que você está gostando da fic! Continue acompanhando. Beijo [C].

**Matheuss Lima : **Sim a proposta dessa fic é ser totalmente diferente das que nós vemos por ai! Bem o POV do Edward, é o meu lado masculino que o fez surgir!! Sério, creio que meu pai, quando a minha mãe estava grávida queria tanto um menino que eu sai pensando meio igual a eles!! *kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk*. Os casais e as sexualidades dos nossos personagens são o principal diferencial! *huahuahua*. Continue acompanhando. Beijo [C].

**Ster : **Que bom que você está adorando a fic!! Muito em breve a Bella vai tirar a Tanya do apartamento dela. *huahuahua*. Continue acompanhando. Beijo [C].

**Joselyn Cullen : **Que bom que esteja gostando da fic! Continue acompanhando. Beijo [C].

**Jessika Sant'Iago : **Bem a idéia dos vários POVs era mostrar como cada um estava vendo a festa, e sinceramente fico triste que você não tenha os lido, porque eles são bem explicativos! Bem o Edward aqui, é o perfeito mauricinho to nem ai para tudo. Ele sinceramente não me lembra o carinha de Um Amor para Recordar, na verdade ele é uma mistura de estereótipos de cafajestes de plantão! Jane e Alec, são os diferenciais da fic... afinal porque a Jane não pode ser amiga da Bella como a Dakota é da Kristen!? Jake gay... é necessário!! De boa não gosto dele nos livros a unia forma de gostar dele, ou ele sendo gay, corno, ou super amigo distante! *KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK*. Continue acompanhando. Beijo [C].

**Sofia Michaela : **Que bom que você vem gostando da fic! Continue acompanhando. Beijo [C].

**Evy Noronha: **Sim a Bella mostrou que a santidade às vezes passa longe!! *huahuahuahua*. Toda festa surge as paquerinhas, não é mesmo?! *kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk*. E dá-lhe youtube!! *huahuahua*. Continue acompanhando. Beijo [C].

**Ana Blue : **Que bom que você gostou da fic!! Continue acompanhando. Beijo [C].

**Ana Paula : **Capitulo prontíssimo!! Continue acompanhando. Beijo [C].

**Luciene : **Que bom que você está gostando da fic! Sim ela é incrível, ainda junto com duas mentes terríveis... não tem como não sair algo assim! Continue acompanhando. Beijo [C].

**Bella Black 15 : **A noite vai ser mais que quente!! *huahuahua*. Continue acompanhando. Beijo [C].

**Milla C. : **Que bom que você esta gostando da fic! Continue acompanhando. Beijo [C].

**Ise Cullen : **Sua curiosidade está com os segundos contados!! *huahuahua*. Continue acompanhando. Beijo [C].

**Yara : **Que bom que aguçou a sua curiosidade o capitulo anterior. *huahuahua*. Continue acompanhando. Beijo [C].

**Loirah Cullen : ** Que bom que você vem gostando da fic!! Continue acompanhando. Beijo [C].

**Tatianne Beward : **Creio que a Bella tá mais para sortuda do que para tadinha!! *kkkkkkk*. Continue acompanhando. Beijo [C].

**=] :** Que bom que você vem gostando da fic!! Continue acompanhando. Beijo [C].

**Baby Lizzie : **Obrigada pela atenção e pelo desejo de melhoras para a Andy! Beijo [C].

**Vanessa Hime: **Obrigada pela atenção e pelo desejo de melhoras para a Andy! Beijo [C].

**Lucy Myh : **Obrigada pela atenção e pelo desejo de melhoras para a Andy! Beijo [C].

**Dannye :** Obrigada pela atenção e pelo desejo de melhoras para a Andy! Beijo [C].

**Hollidaay' : **Obrigada pela atenção e pelo desejo de melhoras para a Andy! Beijo [C].

**Mih Brandon Cullen : **Obrigada pela atenção e pelo desejo de melhoras para a Andy! Beijo [C].

**Jeh Paixao : **Obrigada pela atenção e pelo desejo de melhoras para a Andy! Beijo [C].

**Nanamaia : **Todas queremos ir para o paraíso do Edward!! *huahuahua*. Continue acompanhando. Beijo [C].

**SAM sam Cullen : **Obrigada pela atenção e pelo desejo de melhoras para a Andy! Beijo [C].

**Elise Garcia : **Obrigada pela atenção e pelo desejo de melhoras para a Andy! Beijo [C].

**Alline Viana : **Obrigada pela atenção e pelo desejo de melhoras para a Andy! Beijo [C].

**Tod Chan : **Obrigada pela atenção e pelo desejo de melhoras para a Andy! Beijo [C].

**Anne Lee B. : **Obrigada pela atenção e pelo desejo de melhoras para a Andy! Beijo [C].

.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

.

Capítulo 3 – Welcome to Paradise... or Hell?

.

**Edward POV**

- _Estou te levando para mostrar o paraíso!_

Eu disse a ela maliciosamente, afinal era _óbvio_ o que iríamos fazer. Ela com toda a certeza notou o meu tom de voz, por que sorriu e aquele seu sorriso lindo e sereno quase me fez desequilibrar, será que ela não tinha noção do quanto me _deslumbrava_ com aquele pequeno ato? Entramos no meu quatro e eu logo tratei de fechar a porta e passar a chave, não queria nenhum infeliz me atrapalhando com a _minha_ deusa.

- E esse paraíso é _muito bonito_? – ela disse depois de um tempo, mas me encarando com intensidade nos olhos. Mas espera aí, como assim _muito bonito_? Tá vai ver ela quer se passar de inocente só para me deixar _animado_ achando que esta é a primeira vez dela, bobinha acha que me engana. Tive que sorrir internamente com a minha constatação, e se ela queria assim, assim seria eu iria entrar _nesse_ joginho dela.

- Magnífico! – eu exclamei a ela, que alargou mais o sorriso. – Mas para que chegarmos nele, eu tenho que te despir... er... Algum problema Bella? – perguntei tentando parecer cavalheiro.

- Problema algum Edward! – ela disse alegre, parando e abrindo os braços para que eu a _despisse. _Safada! Está louquinha para dar.

Fui em direção a ela, e comecei a beijar delicamente seu lindo pescoço alvo, no qual exala uma fragrância de freesia e lavanda, nunca antes sentida por mim, aquele cheiro me inebriava. A cada toque dos meus lábios em sua pele, Bella arrepiava e arqueava as costas involuntariamente. Sim, o corpo dela me deseja assim como o meu deseja ter o dela.

A cada carícia minha ela gemia o _meu_ nome, me deixando estagnado, inerte, _encantado_. Tirei a minha camiseta, pois aquela misera peça estava me atrapalhando. Ela encarou meu peitoral, tão branco como sua pele, com curiosidade, parecia que admirava algo numa visto antes. Eu sabia que era mais que _lindo_. Logo, suas mãos curiosas vieram acariciar meu peito, fazendo meu coração palpitar numa freqüência absurdamente rápida, seu toque singelo deixava minha pele em chamas. Eu estava me sentido um virgem inexperiente, com ela ali comigo.

Comecei então a beijar seus ombros enquanto as minhas mãos hábeis pelo tempo, rumaram para sua saia a tirando em um átimo. Quando a saia escorregou por aquelas lindas pernas brancas meu coração veio à boca e minha língua salivou. Já sabia que ela estava de cinta liga preta, mas encará-la assim sem nenhum empecilho, era _surpreendente_ aquela meia preta um pouco transparente, ligada pelo um fio de no máximo dois centímetros de largura de elástico preto, deixavam as pernas de Bella, ainda mais _bela_. E aqueles trinta centímetros que deixavam a mostra suas coxas, me encantava.

Eu a encarava com desejo, e ela mesma involuntariamente, coisa que eu duvido, me encarava da mesma forma. Era estranho, mas as nossas respirações saiam pesadas, como se nossos organismos ansiavam um ao outro há _muito tempo_.

PORRA EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN, PARA DE PENSAR COMO UMA BICHA!

O meu diabinho interno gritava, em contra partida o meu anjinho, me incentivava.

ISSO EDWARD, APRECIE A BELLA, ELA É _TODA_ SUA, HOJE E _SEMPRE_! E SIM VOCÊ SEMPRE PROCUROU POR _ELA_, E FINALMENTE VOCÊ A ENCONTROU!

Sorri internamente para o meu anjinho, pois era exatamente assim que eu me sentia. Mas meu diabinho que era uma _mula_ de tão teimoso, continuava a esbravejar.

OTÁRIO! VOCÊ EDWARD CULLEN É UM _OTÁRIO_! VOCÊ VAI SOFRER O PÃO QUE O DIABO AMASSOU COM ESSA TAL DE _BELLA_!

Então do nada o meu anjinho e meu diabinho começaram a discutir e cair na porrada, cara que loucura era essa? E por que eu estava prestando a atenção numa briga da minha imaginação e não na beldade que tinha na minha frente? Chutei-me mentalmente. E voltei a minha atenção a minha maravilhosa Bella!

Então com uma destreza que só eu tinha, desenrosquei aquelas quatro linhas de elástico preto, que prendiam a meia preta. O meu toque suave nas coxas de Bella, a fez tremer, e não era um tremor qualquer era um tremor de _prazer_, ela assim como eu desejava aquele toque mais que tudo, era surpreendente. Enquanto minhas mãos acariciavam lentamente aquelas coxas, eu senti as suaves mãos de Bella passando pelos meus braços.

Então, do nada ela parou, me afastou um pouco e veio encarar a minha tatuagem no meu braço direito. Ela olhava _curiosa_ para o desenho, e eu estava interessado em saber no que ela estava pensando, mas a minha vontade foi saciada rapidamente. **(n/a: tattoo do Edward: http : / / i 985 . photobucket . com / albums / ae 340 / Carol _ Andy / TATTOO EDWARD . jpg - é só juntar tudo que ela aparece).**

- Parece comigo limpando a casa, - ela passou seu indicador pela figura, da minha pin-up vestida de French Maid. – só que com roupas muito mais ousadas! – e riu, aquela sua risada que pareciam sinos, de tão bela que era.

- Que bom que parece com você, _minha_ Bella. – eu lhe disse, e depois de notar o que eu havia dito tive vontade de me jogar pela janela do meu quarto, não consegui compreender o porquê de mim Edward Cullen, um garanhão de primeira estar pensando e agindo dessa forma, tive que novamente me chutar internamente.

Então para reprimir esse meu lado meio gay, que estava _encantado_ por essa garota, a puxei novamente junto a mim com um pouco de violência e a beijei voluptuosamente. Toda a ferocidade e fervor que eu conhecia eu depositei naquele beijo, e Bella, ah... a Bella ela respondeu da mesma maneira, parecia que depois de dias sem água em um deserto ela finalmente havia encontrado uma fonte, e se deliciava com ela.

As minhas mãos passeavam por aquele corpo pequeno, indefeso, mas extremamente tentador para mim, e a cada toque das minhas mãos Bella arfava incoerentemente. Soltei a cinta liga que ainda estava em sua cintura, e ela nem sentiu quando joguei aquele pedaço de renda longe. Nossos beijos que estavam intensos e cheios de luxúria continuavam no mesmo ritmo. O Mr. Big Toy que estava ansioso para analisar aquele corpo por completo, começou a pulsar, me avisando que ele também queria uma carícia. Sorri internamente, e com uma delicadeza que nunca imaginei ter coloquei uma das mãos de Bella sobre o volume da minha calça.

Ela me olhou em choque, e tentou afastar sua mão, mas eu a segurei ali, e ensinei a ela como se _acariciava_ aquele que iria lhe dar prazer hoje. Apesar de seus toques serem singelos e tímidos, eles faziam em mim uma sensação absurdamente _explosiva_, na falta de uma palavra melhor para definir, era como se o próprio Big Bang estivesse acontecendo ali, no meu corpo. Voltei a beijá-la com volúpia, e ela não hesitava me beijava da mesma maneira, era _arrebatador_ aquele beijo.

Já não agüentava mais prolongar aquelas carícias, pois eu desejava possuir ela totalmente o mais rápido possível, mas algo dentro de mim me dizia que eu deveria prolongar aquelas preliminares o máximo que eu pudesse.

Então com a minha exímia prática, comecei a desabotoar aquele belíssimo sutiã de renda preto e vermelho. Apesar de ser um ato rápido, demorei o mais longo dos tempos, e depois de tirá-lo de seu corpo pude analisar pela primeira vez aquele lindo par de seios, pequenos e róseos. Analisava aquele _doce_ com desejo de cair de boca e me lambuzar todo, quando estava indo para fazer isso, notei pela minha visão periférica uma Bella apreensiva mordendo fortemente seu lábio inferior. Assim com um movimento ligeiro meu, eu abocanhei aquele pequeno paraíso esquerdo a segurei com força pela cintura, a levantando alguns centímetros do chão e a levei para a minha cama, onde a deitei com maestria para me desfrutar melhor daqueles dois pequenos seios.

Ela se encontrava no meio da minha cama e eu ao seu lado, brincando com seus seios, no esquerdo era a minha boca que brincava, a minha língua fazia daquele mamilo, lá localizado uma bala de um sabor nunca experimentado, por vezes dava beijos cálidos, por outras eu sugava e os lambia fazendo Bella arfar e gemer audivelmente meu nome me levando a loucura. Já em seu seio direito se encontrava a minha mão esquerda que massageava aqueles seios que cabiam perfeitamente em minhas mãos, beliscava delicadamente aquele mamilo eriçado.

Depois de um longo tempo me deliciando apenas com o seu seio direito resolvi trocar o lado das carícias, então passei a beijar, sugar e lamber seu seio direito, enquanto minha mão brincava com o esquerdo. Bella gemia cada vez mais alto por conta do prazer que eu lhe dava, e isso só estimulava cada vez mais a mim e o Mr. Big. Afastei-me de seus seios, e recebi um muxoxo de protesto, mas eu tinha mais planos para aquela beldade, não só se deliciar com seus belíssimos seios.

Beijei o vão entre eles, e comecei a trilhar uma seqüência de beijos por sua barriga reta e branca. A cada toque dos meus lábios naquela região Bella arqueava as costas e suspirava pesadamente. Aquelas tórridas carícias não estavam só a mim queimando, estavam queimando a Bella também. Sorri contra sua pele ao constatar isso, e ela gritou o meu nome.

Notei que não poderia mais prolongar seu sofrimento, assim posicionei minhas mãos nas laterais de seu quadril e com os meus polegares por dentro aquela peça não minúscula, mas de um tamanho em que aguçava a minha imaginação, comecei a tirar sua calcinha vagarosamente a cada centímetro despido Bella arqueava suas costas, fazendo a minha imaginação ferver. Assim que a deslizei ao ponto de começar a visualizar sua linda entrada, uma urgência se apoderou de mim, me fazendo esquecer aquela calma e agir impulsivamente. Retirei aquela lingerie e a joguei próxima a cama, Bella me encarava com um olhar curioso, e ao mesmo tempo voluptuoso de desejo.

Optei por antes de tudo beijar seus lábios, seu queixo, seu maxilar, mordiscar suas orelhas, e depois seguir um caminho de beijos por seu pescoço, clavícula, seios, barriga, umbigo, quando ia descer mais, algo fez dar um estalo em minha cabeça, então decidi, tirar seus sapatos e aquela meia negra meio transparente, e foi o que eu fiz, após tirar aqueles sapatos, minhas mãos foram para sua perna esquerda onde começava a sua meia, a tirei lentamente, para depois de estar totalmente longe de seu corpo beijei calidamente seu pé, a fazendo gemer ainda mais com o toque dos meus lábios em seus pés. Repeti o mesmo ato com a esquerda.

Subi com beijos fervorosos por toda a extensão de suas pernas, e quando alcancei suas coxas dei uma leve mordida na parte interna, fazendo a _minha_ deusa arfar e arquear as costas pesadamente ao meu ato. Beijei a lateral esquerda de seu quadril, e meu queixo com a barba por fazer roçou propositalmente por seu sexo, para depois eu beijar a sua lateral direita, e seguir outra trilha de beijos por seu corpo até a sua carnuda e deliciosa boca.

Beijava-a com toda intensidade que eu conseguia e ela fazia o mesmo, era enlouquecedor cada carícia de nossas línguas. Afastei alguns milímetros daquela boca para assim mordiscar aquele pescoço alvo e aquela pequena orelha, ela gemia cada vez mais alto. Então uma idéia surgiu em minha cabeça.

- Bella? – eu perguntei serenamente.

- Humm... – ela somente murmurou.

- Posso te levar a outro _paraíso_? – perguntei já imaginando a resposta.

- Aham... – eu sabia que ela queria aquilo. Então voltei a beijar a sua boca com urgência, e depois seguir os meus beijos por toda a extensão de seu corpo, até o lugar onde eu mostraria a ela não só o paraíso como também as chamas que podem corroer o inferno da luxúria.

Toquei com suavidade meus lábios em seus _outros_ lábios, ela gemeu e se contorceu um pouco, novamente tive que sorrir contra sua pele, o que definitivamente foi à melhor coisa que eu fiz, já que ela se arrepiou ao meu toque, dessa forma me lembrei de outra coisa que eu gostaria que ela dissesse.

- Bella? – questionei novamente com calma.

- Humm... – ela continuava a suspirar pesadamente.

- Grita o meu nome, geme o _meu_ nome! – eu a ordenei, e ela como uma boa _menina_ me obedeceu.

- Sim... Edward! – ela disse com um fio de voz, mas eu quis logo me deliciar com o _seu _sabor, então calmamente eu a penetrei com a minha língua. Comecei com movimentos circulares lentos, o que a fez puxar meus cabelos querendo me afastar inutilmente dali e _gritar_, gritar o que eu mais queria ouvir o meu nome. – OH... ED... EDWAAAARDDDD...

Comemorei internamente a minha vitória e continuei a fazer algo que sabia que a deixaria em combustão. Minha língua brincava com seu clitóris o acariciando em movimentos circulares, movimentos que iam da esquerda para a direita, e de cima para baixo. A minha língua que não conseguia agir mais com calma estava _frenética_ e a explorava numa velocidade assustadoramente rápida. Eu a lambia, a sugava, a beijava... E a cada ato ela gritava cada vez mais alto o meu nome, e puxava com mais força meus cabelos. Ouvi-la gemer aos gritos o _meu _nome me estimulava ainda mais.

Continuei o trabalho com a minha língua, mas logo resolvi "ajudá-la" com os meus dedos, penetrei suavemente meu indicador, e Bella era tão _apertadinha_, enquanto meu dedo a penetrava eu consegui vislumbrar seu olhos fechados, sua respiração totalmente descompassada, e seus lábios moverem tolamente para dizer meu nome. Comecei a mexer o meu dedo dentro dela, enquanto minha língua ainda sugava seu clitóris, notei que ela estava ficando molhadinha e penetrei outro dedo nela o meu dedo médio, mexia os meus dedos com maestria a fazendo gritar cada vez mais alto, se isso era possível. Putz... Como eu adorava ouvi-la gritar de prazer por mim, era extremamente prazeroso.

Apesar de estar enlouquecido com aquilo notei seus músculos se contraírem e sua respiração ficar mais pesada, sabia o que viria a seguir, retirei meus dedos dela, os lambi, seu gosto _era _indiscutivelmente o melhor que eu já havia provado, abaixei meus lábios e posicionei a minha língua em sua entrada, quando a senti arrepiar, então ela _gozou_ maravilhosamente na minha boca, me deixando totalmente enlouquecido de prazer, ela era _deliciosa_, perfeitamente doce.

Afastei meu rosto daquele paraíso que eu acabava de descobrir, mas tinha _outra_ pessoa que queria conhecê-lo. Então em um átimo eu tirei a minha calça e a minha boxer preta, alcancei uma camisinha no criado mudo, a vesti no Mr. Big e fui para cima de Bella. Posicionei-me aleatoriamente entre suas pernas e fiz o Mr. Big roçar propositalmente a sua entrada. Ela abriu seus olhos que estavam fechados até então e me encarou com os olhos queimando em luxúria.

- Bella? – ela me encarou atentamente. – Está preparada para conhecer o melhor lugar do paraíso? – a perguntei com malicia.

- Totalmente... er... _Preparada_, Edward. – ela disse sorrindo a mim eu sorri para ela, afastando mais as suas pernas. Beijei-a com volúpia, e comecei a penetrá-la com calma... O Mr. Big estava encontrando certa dificuldade para explorar _aquele_ paraíso, já que Bella era extremamente apertada.

- Bella, relaxa. – eu disse em seu ouvido, e notei-a relaxando embaixo de mim, facilitando assim o meu trabalho. Quando já estava _todo_ dentro dela comecei a me movimentar lentamente, a cada movimento meu ela gemia, e quando eu estocava com certa força ela gritava o meu nome, enterrando suas unhas nas minhas costas.

Era alucinante possuir Bella, muito melhor que qualquer outra sensação, melhor que qualquer outra alucinação causada por qualquer droga, seja natural ou sintética, era como se _ela_ fosse um tipo de heroína que eu sempre procurei para experimentar, mas nunca havia encontrado até então. Ela sem sombra de dúvidas estava sendo o meu _melhor_ sexo, até então.

Meus movimentos ritmados, ora rápidos e ora lentos a deixava em êxtase. Seu corpo respondia as minhas investidas da mesma maneira que o meu respondia ao toque de nossos pontos íntimos. Suas unhas que deslizavam por minhas costas era uma forma de mostrar que ela estava em combustão, apesar de saber que eu ficaria todo arranhado, eu não conseguia pedir para ela parar de fazer isso, porque instintivamente era o que eu _queria _que ela fizesse. Eu a encarava durante todo o nosso ato, ela tentava me encarar, mas o prazer era tão grande que ela fechava involuntariamente seus olhos.

O calor da Califórnia, nos dominava assim como o calor do prazer ali existente, eu a via suando embaixo de mim e eu suava em cima dela, as gotas de suor escorriam pelo vão de seus seios me deixando enlouquecido. Foi então que notei ela tremer embaixo de mim, sim ela estava chegando ao seu ápice novamente, e eu queria, não sei o porquê, chegar ao ápice junto com ela, então comecei a bombear com mais rapidez, a fazendo gemer e gritar, e me arranhar com mias força, me fazendo enlouquecer ainda mais. Senti minha pulsação e meu coração como se tivessem tomado um choque de dez mil volts, meus músculos não me respondiam, nada mais existia, ali naquele momento só existia a mim e a Bella, num prazer inimaginável, então gemendo ela meu nome e eu o seu extremamente alto gozamos no mesmo momento.

Sai lentamente dela, para que ela se recuperasse para o segundo round, mas quando estava me afastando para jogar a camisinha fora ela me puxou em seus braços, se tornando impossível qualquer idéia minha de se afastar. Então com sua voz, sexy e mais rouca do que antes, com toda a certeza por causa dos gritos.

- Isso. Foi. I-n-c-r-í-v-e-l! Eu. Quero. Mais. Deste. Paraíso. – ela me disse pausadamente, ainda com a respiração ofegante.

- Eu também quero Bella, mas dessa vez iremos experimentar algo diferente. – eu lhe disse em seu ouvido, e depois mordiscando o seu lóbulo, a fazendo tremer com meu ato, e levando uma de minhas mãos aos seus seios.

Putz... Porque ela fez isso? Ela quer me matar? Cara o Mr. Big, não agüenta quando isso acontece, e sim lá estava ele novamente todo rígido, esperando para uma nova encaçapada naquele buraco _maravilhoso_.

- Que algo diferente? – ela me perguntou meio confusa. Eu sorri de lado para ela, que segurou a respiração, alcancei no criado uma nova camisinha, e vesti com destreza no Mr. Big, e deitei com as costas apoiadas no colchão e as mãos atrás da minha cabeça, deixando o Mr. Big em evidencia, ela arregalou os olhos olhando para o tamanho do meu _companheiro_ e ficou totalmente rubra.

- Vem, – eu disse a chamando com meu dedo. – vem aqui em cima de mim. E ela que estava tímida até um segundo atrás veio colocando cada uma de suas penas ao lado do meu quadril. Retirei as minhas mãos de detrás da minha cabeça para ajudá-la a se encaixar melhor junto ao Mr. Big Toy.

Enquanto ele deslizava para dentro, novamente com certa dificuldade por ela ser tão apertada, ela gemia o meu nome extremamente alto, aumentando o meu prazer. Juro que se não conhecesse extremamente bem as mulheres diria que essa era a sua _primeira vez_. Ri do me pensamento, porque ele era totalmente infundado, já que ela era uma leoa na cama e eu... Bem eu era o seu _leão_.

Com as minhas mãos em sua cintura e ela já acostumada com o meu _volume_ dentro dela, comecei a rebolar embaixo dela, e ela rapidamente entendeu o que tinha que se fazer, pois, começou a rebolar em cima de mim. Eu extremamente esperto com as minhas mãos a fiz pular em cima de mim. E essa posição que era extremamente prazerosa para as mulheres a deixava mais atraente ainda aos meus olhos.

Nossos movimentos ritmados em uma batida só nossa era inexplicável, seus toques urgentes e cálidos, em deixava em êxtase, bem como suas unhas deslizando intensamente sobre meu peitoral, eu não sentia dor com essa carícia, eu sentia meu prazer aumentar cada vez que ela me arranhava. A luxúria e o prazer nós consumia como nunca antes havia consumido alguém, pelo menos não a mim, e eu sentia que a ela também não.

Depois de vários minutos ela começou a se contrair, e a tremer de prazer, ela estava chegando ao seu ápice, e fato esse que não demorou muito, e caiu molemente sobre mim, bombeei mais algumas vezes dentro dela, e também cheguei ao meu extremo, gozando enlouquecidamente. Sai de dentro dela, e começamos a trocar carícias, que começara inocentes, mas terminaram nada inocentes, já que Bella me deixou tê-la por completo, me fazendo estar dentro dela por mais três vezes.

Na quinta vez ela caiu exausta na cama adormecendo, quase imediatamente. Fiquei a observando dormir por alguns minutos, ela parecia um anjo caído do céu, com sua pele branca que irradiava o meu quarto, sua pele macia que deixava os meus lençóis extremamente ásperos, sua respiração calma e suave que parecia a mais linda melodia que havia sido feita para o mais caro piano e para ser tocada pelo mais eximo pianista. Sorri com isso, ouvi novamente ao longe meu anjinho e meu diabinho interno gritarem um com o outro, mas não dei importância.

Vesti-a com uma camiseta minha já que ela estava toda arrepiada, com toda a certeza de frio, e a aninhei em meus braços, sentindo aquele quente corpo em contato comigo. E em seguida cai na inconsciência pensando naquela noite de boas vindas a Los Angeles, certamente aquela era a cidade dos anjos, pois eu já havia conhecido o _melhor_ de seus anjos.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Jasper POV**

Mais uma festa onde eu vou ter que limpar tudo. Realmente Emmett é um irresponsável. Se não fosse por mim já teriam nos expulsado do prédio. Eu que o lembro de pagar condomínio, água, luz e telefone. Ele só se preocupa com seu Jeep e com a caminhoneira que ele chama de namorada.

Então depois da festa cá estou eu, limpando a casa. O Urso desprovido de cérebro diz que eu sou maníaco por limpeza, mas na verdade eu sou organizado ao contrário dele e do Edward.

Estava limpando o chão com um novo produto biodegradável que comprei. Só utilizo produtos biodegradáveis, pois estes quando despejados em água se tornam solúveis ao contrário dos outros. O mesmo acontece com meu shampoo só uso aqueles que não são testados em animais, e são biodegradáveis. Temos que preservar o mundo em que vivemos, pois se não o fizemos o que sobrará para as próximas gerações? Sim eu tenho consciência ecológica e me orgulho disso.

Provavelmente neste momento Emmett e o Ed estão dormindo feito pedras. Da varanda consigo ouvir o ronco do Emmett. Realmente só Rosalie pra aguentar o Emmett roncar. Ela, linda e de aparência frágil, esconde uma verdadeira caminhoneira. Ela é do tipo de mulher que bebe cerveja como homem, fala palavrões terríveis e vive aos berros com Emmett e chega em casa cheia de graxa. Mas apesar de tudo eles se amam e se merecem.

Edward provavelmente deve estar dormindo com alguma desconhecida, porque pelo estado que ele estava ontem ele poderia chamar Jacob de _meu amor_. A última vez que o vi foi quando resgatou nossa vizinha de acabar nua em cima do bar. E pelos gemidos, quer dizer se eu posso chamar aqueles sons animalescos de gemidos, a noite foi realmente muito boa.

Nesse apartamento eu sou, provavelmente, o mais normal. O Emmett a mãe dele o deixou cair do berço. De cabeça, provavelmente. E o Edward ex-nerd reprimido que se transformou no terror da mulherada, às vezes creio que a maconha já corroeu todos os seus neurônios.

Sou Jasper Whitlock nasci no Texas e fugi de lá aos 16 anos. Na verdade, meus pais me mandaram ir viver com meus tios em Chicago porque andei me envolvendo com coisas ilegais, além deles não me apoiarem nas minhas decisões como a de ser ativista do Green Peace e ter sido preso por invadir um desfile de casacos de pele e ser vegetariano ao contrário deles que faziam churrasco todo maldito final de semana. Em Chicago conheci o cabeça de minhoca do Emmett e o Eddie. Nós estudamos juntos e fui eu quem apresentei a Mari, marijuhana, pro Ed. E foi amor a primeira bola. **(n/a: Ato de tragar. Fumar maconha no bom português)**

A festa estava perfeita. Lotada de mulheres bonitas, algumas poucas inteligentes. É claro. A música eletrônica insuportavelmente alta, não que eu não curta música eletrônica, mais eu sou muito mais ouvir um reggae que fale de amor e paz ao invés daquele barulho ensurdecedor. O único lado bom das festas são as mulheres. Eu já disse como eu amo as mulheres? Sim eu as amo. E por isso suporto festas, porque festa é como mel que atraem as mulheres bonitas. Mas eu não sou como o Ed que pega a primeira que aparecer, não. Para ir para a cama com Jasper Whitlock é necessário mais do que uma bunda grande. Gosto de mulheres inteligentes e bonitas, mais na falta delas cato qualquer uma.

E foi nessa festa que eu conheci a garota mais linda e perfeita que já vi. Alice Brandon, a fadinha linda que Edward beijou. Ela é perfeita e quando a olhei pela primeira vez nos olhos foi como se o mundo ao meu redor tivesse parado, eu nunca me senti daquela forma.

Fui até a sala e liguei o som. Coloquei um reggae e comecei a viajar.

_._

_Hoje eu lhe vi passar_

_E depois daquele olhar que a gente se lançou_

_Ficou mais do que evidente_

_No meu consciente a vontade de você_

_._

Encostei-me à varanda do apartamento relembrando da _minha_ garota. Sim, minha. Mesmo que ela não saiba, ela já é minha. O motivo foi olhos nos olhos. Quando seus grandes olhos verdes se encontraram com os meus foi como se o mundo tivesse parado ali, como se todo o tempo em que não a conheci não existisse, como se minha vida fosse totalmente vazia e sem sentido até aquele momento.

_._

_O motivo foi olhos nos olhos_

_Foi melhor que a encomenda_

_Porque além de linda e bela_

_Sua humildade realmente é algo que te revela_

_._

Apesar de sua origem milionária ela consegue ser simpática e humilde. Ela mantinha uma áurea mágica em torno de si mesma que parecia atrair as pessoas. Pelo que parece Jasper Whitlock foi fisgado.

_._

_Ei mulher, de você só quero amor_

_E mais nada_

_Ei mulher, de você só quero amor_

_Pra eternizar essa balada_

.

Eu a observava de longe, ora conversando com Jane ora com Bella. O jeito com ela se movia, como ela sorria parecia ser tudo pra mim. Chamando-me de alguma forma com um _ímã_. Sua voz doce e suave, seus gestos delicados e decididos, seus lábios se movendo lindamente formando um singelo sorriso.

Oh... Meu Deus! Tudo isso soou muito gay. Mais é tudo tão novo, tão diferente, tão _estranho_.

.

_Ouvi você dizer_

_Eu sei que não foi pra mim_

_Mas só de olhar pro seu rosto_

_Já sinto um desejo, sua boca, seu beijo_

_Você disse que adorava o verão_

_Disse que amava o sol_

_Queria ver qual era da paixão_

_Numa dessas noites de luar_

_._

Olhando pra ela senti vontade dela não ser só mais a compartilhar minha cama e sim alguém para compartilhar minha vida.

.

_Não quero ser apenas a estação_

_Deixe-me ser só seu_

_Pra toda noite que a gente se encontrar_

_Só haja o sentimento e a tal da lua cheia_

_._

Parece que o impossível aconteceu Jasper Whitlock se _apaixonou_ a primeira vista por uma desconhecida.

_._

_Ei mulher, de você só quero amor_

_E mais nada_

_Ei mulher, de você só quero amor_

_Pra eternizar essa balada.!_

.

Logo depois que o Ed tirou Bella de cima do bar e a levou para o corredor dos quartos eu tomei coragem e fui falar com minha fada. _Minha garota_.

.

_Flashback_

- Oi. – eu disse sorrindo timidamente.

- Oi. – ela respondeu rapidamente abrindo um sorriso lindo.

- Eu sou Jasper Whitlock.

- Alice Brandon. Prazer. – ela respondeu estendendo a mão. Segurei sua mão e a beijei.

- O prazer é todo _meu_. – Respondi sedutoramente.

Quando ai tentar dizer mais alguma coisa Jane puxou Alice para a pista de dança. Fiquei parado no meio da festa vendo minha fadinha se afastar.

_Fim do flashback_

.

Lembrando-me da festa e de todos os ocorridos ouvi o som de gritos que reconheci serem de Rosalie.

- Eu vou te matar! Foi à última coisa que ouvi antes de ver Bella ser arrastada pelos cabelos por Rose.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Bella POV**

Minha cabeça doía. Não me lembrava como fui dormir, nem como cheguei a casa. Abri os olhos lentamente. Eles estavam sensíveis à luz, minha cabeça parece que vai estourar. A sensação de nó no estomago e com um gosto ruim na boca.

Perguntava-me porque de ter dormindo no quarto da Tanya. Reconhecia as paredes em leves tons azulados, só que algo estava diferente alguns móveis e aparelhos que não reconhecia serem de Tanya.

Estava vestida com uma camiseta que não lembrava ser minha. A camisa mais parecia um vestido em mim, não me importei com isso só queria ir para minha cama. Caminhei pelo corredor indo em direção ao meu quarto. **(n/a: para quem não sabe os apartamentos são padronizados, as cores são iguais e a localização dos cômodos são a mesma). **Abri a porta e entrei me jogando na cama. No momento que meu corpo entrou em contato com minha cama adormeci.

A cama estava diferente, o colchão parecia mais duro. Mas não me importei, estava tendo o mais belo sonho, um lindo anjo de olhos verdes com cabelos cor de bronze, que me falava palavras doces e amorosas, eu estava nos céus, foi quando senti meus cabelos serem puxados por uma força descomunal.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Rosalie POV**

Minhas costas doíam. Nunca mais faço plantão na mecânica. Só preciso de uma cerveja gelada e do meu homem me pegando de jeito nesse momento, isso sim que eu precisava.

Dirigia minha pick-up em direção ao apartamento do meu ursão. Emmett podia ser o cabeça oca que fosse, mais eu amo aquele jeito de criança boba dele.

Estacionei a pick-up fazendo vários homens olharem meu carro. Não é todo dia que se vê um carro como o meu e ainda por cima uma loira de 1,75 de altura descendo. Cumprimentei o porteiro, subi as escadas graças à demora do elevador chamando a atenção.

Não sou uma pessoa comum. Não sou uma mulher comum. Nunca fui e nunca serei.

Quem sou eu?

Rosalie Hale. Ex-modelo internacional. Nascida em Ronchester, Nova Iorque. Minha mãe morreu quando tinha apenas cinco anos, desde então fui criada pelo meu pai. Meu pai, famoso em Ronchester por ser o melhor mecânico da região, me criou apesar de toda dificuldade. Aos 15 anos fui convidada para ser modelo, mais do que eu gostava mesmo era de consertar carros. Meu pai me ensinou tudo que sabia mais a curiosidade de rodar o mundo foi maior do que a vontade de continuar em Ronchester consertando carros.

Três anos depois de rodar o mundo e fazer com que o nome Rosalie Hale se transformasse em ícone de beleza voltei a Ronchester me inscrevendo na UCLA para o curso de Mecânica e realizando meu sonho de consertar carros. Dois meses depois de entrar pra faculdade conheci Emmett que durante três meses lutou e fez de tudo para me conquistar, o que no final deu certo.

Abri a porta do apartamento do Emmett com minha chave. A casa estava bagunçada por causa da festa de boas vindas do Edward. Nunca o vi, mais Jasper e Emm dizem que ele é o terror da mulherada. Jasper estava ouvindo música e brisando na varanda sozinho. Edward e Emmett deveriam estar dormindo.

Decidi fazer uma surpresa para o meu ursão. Fui direto para o quarto dele sem nem cumprimentar Jasper.

Abri a porta do quarto do Emm e me deparei com a pior cena da minha vida. Ok, segunda. A pior foi quando peguei Jasper tocando seu próprio "trompete" na sala. E ali estava a minha frente meu namorado dormindo junto com uma vadia vestida apenas com uma camiseta. Naquele momento minha visão se tornou turva, minha mente só pensava em meios de matar aquela vadia que dormia com meu ursão.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Emmett POV**

A noite havia sido muito divertida. Embebedar a Bella foi à melhor idéia que eu já tive. E no final todo mundo ficou feliz, pelo menos eu acho, pelos gemidos do Edward e da Bella. E com meus _super_ sentidos vi que a baixinha e o loiro do banheiro se olhando com aquele olhar de peixe morto. E ainda teria minha sessão de sexo selvagem com a minha ursinha Rosalie.

Eu ainda pude constatar que Bella não é santa nem aqui nem em plutão. Durante a visita ao paraíso do Ed ela gemeu tanto, que mais parecia uma cadela no cio.

Ela gritava e chamava o nome do Ed. E o Ed também não foi nem um pouco silencioso ele rugia e soltava uns sons muito gays. Mais parecia que ele estava sendo comido do que comendo.

Estava dormindo, sonhando com Rose brincando de _cowgirl_, cavalgando maravilhosamente bem quando ouvi um grito, parecia algo de filme de terror. Acordei e vi Rose parada na porta com cara de pitt bull passando fome, senti um peso sobre a cama foi ai que eu vi a Santa Bella só de camiseta deitada do meu lado toda esparramada na _minha_ cama. A situação chegava a ser cômica se não fosse o fato da Rose ser mais perigosa que uma mina terrestre.

Enquanto eu estava parado que nem uma múmia (**n/a: que nem eu depois do acidente – by Andy)** enquanto Rose estava tendo seu momento Amy Winehouse saia na voadora com Bella que olhava com cara de espanto tentando se cobrir, já que ela estava sem nada por baixo da camiseta, para aquela cena ficar perfeita só faltava à lama.

Fui interrompido dos meus pensamentos quando o loiro do banheiro ou Jasper interrompeu a briga segurando Rosalie e mandando Bella correr no maior estilo filme de terror que o mocinho segura o monstro e o deixa matá-lo para deixar a mocinha fugir. Rosalie bufava que nem touro na corrida dos touros em Pamplona, Espanha nas festas de São Firmino. Foi nesse momento que meus olhos encontraram os de Rose... Acho que pisar numa mina terrestre e ser atropelado por um tanque é melhor do que o que está por vir.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Jane POV**

A festa na casa do Emmett foi incrível, mas sem dúvida o ponto alto da festa foi ver a minha amiga bêbada, e isso inclui na lista a noite maravilhosa que eu tive. Ah... Susan que mulher era aquela. Apesar de que assim que eu a vi eu quis matá-la por ela derrubar um copo de cerveja em cima de mim, mas depois algumas poucas trocas de palavras ela me levou até o seu apartamento que fica em frente ao prédio da Bella, e lá ela me mostrou o inferno do prazer.

Afinal para que ir para o céu se anjos não tem sexo, não é mesmo? Eu prefiro ir para o inferno e me divertir muito com as diabinhas, loucas por sexo. Realmente a minha noite foi intensa, oh língua nervosa daquela mulher.

Bem depois da minha pequena noite de sexo alucinante, afinal em duas horas eu fui além do inferno, segui rumo a minha casa já que eu queria muito dormir, de preferência de banho tomado e _sozinha_. Isso mesmo sozinha, não me envergonho da escolha da minha sexualidade, mas uma coisa eu sei, relacionamento sério eu quero distância.

Cheguei a casa tirando os meus sapatos e seguindo para o meu quarto, pelo jeito meu irmão _otário_ e a biscaTanya ainda não tinham chegado da _fugidinha_ sexual deles, que só a santa da Bella não percebe. Mas o meu sexto sentido dizia que essa indiferença e essa santidade estavam com os dias contados. Ao pensar nisso dei uma gargalhada típica daqueles filmes de terror. Entrei no banheiro despindo a roupa que eu estava, e entrei debaixo do chuveiro.

Enquanto a água deslizava pelo meu corpo comecei a lembrar da noite anterior, o que será que tinha acontecido com a Bella depois de todas aquelas bebidas? Será que ela tinha conseguido chegar bem em casa? Será que ela aproveitou a sua vida na faculdade de uma forma bem inusitada? A curiosidade me consumia, e de uma coisa eu tinha certeza depois de umas quatro horas de sono a primeira coisa que eu faria seria ir à casa da minha amiga ver como ela estava. Sim tem horas que o peso na consciência acompanhado da curiosidade fala mais alto.

Terminei meu banho, coloquei minha camisola, e fui para a minha cama, só parando para pegar meu laptop para ver se tinha alguma novidade da minha página do facebook, no twitter ou no meu e-mail.

E me surpreendi ao ver no meu twitter uma _direct mensage_ do Emmett, que trazia o endereço de uma página no youtube, com toda a certeza era um vídeo da festa, cliquei para vê-lo, afinal para o ursão já disponibilizar a festa deve ter sido brutíssima. Isso que ainda era oito da manhã. Enquanto carregava fui me acomodando na minha cama, me preparando para descansar, então pela primeira vez prestei a atenção no título do vídeo:

"**A SANTA QUE DESCOBRIU O PARAÍSO"**.

Ok, o nome do título não tinha nada a ver com _festa_, talvez fosse aqueles vídeos toscos que o irmão urso vive me mandando para acessar e chorar de rir. Bem rir antes de dormir seria uma excelente idéia. Cliquei no play do vídeo e esse começou, mas para a minha imensa surpresa não era um vídeo qualquer ele começava com a foto do garoto narcisista que deu a festa, o tal Edward e depois aparecendo a foto da... _Puta que pariu_!

- _BELLA_? – eu gritei surpresa a plenos pulmões e me sentando na cama para ver melhor o tal vídeo. Que mostrava a festa ontem tocando Hillary Duff, com a música Reach Out. Eu me lembro ter ouvido ela, mas eu estava tão centrada na Susan que nem prestei a atenção no que acontecia, algo que definitivamente eu deveria ter feito, já que depois da primeira estrofe da música a minha amiga _santa_ subiu no balcão do bar e começou a dançar sensualmente. Antes fosse só por isso, mas logo em seguida ela começou a fazer um _strip tease_?

Ok, ok, ok... Respira Jane Amelie Volturi, vulgo _vampirinha_, não é a sua amiga Bella, deve ser outra pessoa. Fechei os meus olhos e respirei fundo novamente, e quando os abri e vi o vídeo pude notar com toda a certeza que aquela era a minha amiga. Puta merda... O que eu fiz concordando em dar bebida para a Bella?

Ela dançava sensualmente, subindo vagarosamente a saia, uma coisa eu não posso negar, foi à melhor idéia que eu tive fazendo a Bella vestir uma lingerie descente, imagine se ela me fizesse isso com uma calcinha da pucca? Seria piada na certa. Foi então que o garoto novo o tal Edward tirou ela dali, pelo menos alguém naquela festa tinha senso.

O vídeo deu uma tremida para depois aparecer no corredor dos quartos com a Bella e o tal garoto conversando bem próximos e depois... Se _beijando_? Tive que soltar um grito de alegria, afinal a minha amiga estava dando o seu primeiro beijo de verdade, e não era no energúmeno do meu irmão, isso sem dúvida merecia fogos de artifícios, champanhes, isso era o _inacreditável_.

Mas o filme não parava no beijo, ele continuou com a Bella perguntando algo para o cara e o tal Edward dizendo algo como "mostrar o paraíso", encarei confusa o monitor do laptop, o que será que ele queria dizer com isso? Até que apareceu no vídeo a frase **"ALGUNS MINUTOS DEPOIS"**, e a câmera filmando uma porta achei estranho afinal, o que isso tinha haver com o contexto do vídeo? Emmett o sem cérebro de sempre, acho que ele queria fazer gracinha. Estava para desligar o computador quando eu ouvi gemidos, lamurias e gritos de prazer da _BELLA_?

- OMFG! – eu gritei extremamente alto, e continuei vendo o vídeo, que apesar de não mostrar nenhuma "cena" inapropriada faziam que os gemidos dos dois ali dentro se tornassem o mais vulgar dos filmes pornôs. E para fechar o pacote da sacanagem com chave de ouro, Emmett fez o favor de colocar umas legendadas nada digamos... Apropriadas. Mas a legenda que mais me chamou a atenção foi à última, e possivelmente a que eu mais temi.

Sabendo o que viria a seguir peguei meu celular e mandei uma mensagem para Jake e para a Alice me encontrarem em meia hora na casa da Bella afinal não iria sofrer sozinha, as conseqüências da histeria da Bella.

Sabe aquele ditado tenta me levar para o inferno que eu te levo junto? Bem era exatamente isso que iria acontecer. Sim eu era uma covarde com medo de enfrentar a minha amiga sozinha.

Troquei-me numa velocidade surpreendente, peguei meu laptop, minha bolsa e a chave do meu carro e rumei para a casa da minha amiga santa ex-virgem Bella.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Alice POV**

Jasper Whitlock, era esse o nome do meu príncipe encantado. Simplesmente lindo com seus belíssimos cabelos cor de mel e seus olhos num azul profundo, era fácil vê-lo em um cavalo branco empunhando uma espada e me salvando.

Quando ele veio conversar comigo apenas para se apresentar o meu coração literalmente parou. Eu fui ao paraíso e lá fiquei.

.

_Flashback_

- Oi. – ele me disse timidamente enquanto se aproximava de mim, com um sorriso discreto estampando seu rosto. Aquele sorriso era arrebatador.

- Oi. – respondi sorrindo para ele. Afinal era o meu _príncipe_ encantado ali na minha frente.

- Eu sou Jasper Whitlock. – ele disse com uma voz melodiosa e profunda, que fez com que minhas pernas tremessem só de ouvi-la.

- Alice Brandon. – eu lhe disse estendendo a minha mão. - Prazer. – então ele segurou a minha mão com a sua, e levando-a a sua boca dando um singelo beijo, que fez a minha pele formigar e queimar, queria aquela boca no meu pescoço, na minha orelha, na minha bochecha, na minha _boca_... Enfim no eu corpo inteiro.

- O prazer é todo _meu_. – ele me respondeu todo sedutor, realmente eu havia ido ao céu e ficado lá para sempre, ele era o meu _deus_.

Estava para dar um passo mais próximo a ele, para que assim eu pudesse usar a minha tática infalível do _"ops, escorreguei"_, quando a louca da Jane apareceu e me puxou com uma força descomunal me arrastando para a pista de dança.

_Fim do flashback_

.

Suspirei derrotada com a lembrança do meu "quase" beijo, mas de uma coisa eu tinha certeza essa não seria a última vez que Jasper Whitlock iria me ver. Ah... Não seria mesmo, muito em breve eu teria ele aqui deitado comigo nos meus lençóis de seda chinesa.

Fui despertada dos meus pensamentos com o meu celular tocando, achei estranho afinal quem ligaria para alguém antes das nove da manhã em um domingo. Só não fico mais irritada, pois não me atrapalharam durante a minha aula de ioga. Sim prático ioga todos os dias as oito da manhã e em jejum. Porque eu faço isso?

Porque os fundamentos essenciais do ioga os ánasas, as pranayamas, e a meditação fazem milagres no corpo de uma pessoa. Afinal eu preciso ficar sempre linda para o meu _príncipe_.

Peguei o meu celular e me assustei o notar que era uma mensagem de Jane, rapidamente a abri para ler.

______________

MENSAGEM DE JANE V. – 8:57 AM.

_Bom dia! Me encontre as 10:00 am no apartamento da Bella, é em frente ao do Emmett. Beijos._

______________

Achei totalmente estranha a mensagem da Jane, mas se era para ir ao prédio do Emmett e possivelmente ver o meu _deus_ eu iria com toda a certeza, e o mais linda possível. Levantei-me da cama num átimo, e rumei para o meu gigantesco banheiro para tomar um banho e me arrumar para o meu possível encontro.

Assim que terminei o meu banho, passei um hidratante de pêssego na minha pele, afinal não quero a minha pele toda ressecada, sem contar que o olfato é uma das armas de sedução mais potentes. Vesti um lindo vestido curto de alças largas de estampa florida, minhas sandálias de salto nove centímetros verde do tom das folinhas do vestido, minha maxi bag branca, meus óculos de sol e a chave do meu carro e rumei para o apartamento da Bella, espero que ela esteja vestida um pouco melhor, ou se não meu trabalho de fada madrinha vai ter que começar mais cedo do que eu imaginava.

Durante o caminho meu pensamento só ia para uma pessoa... Jasper Whitlock, como eu queria ele. Nem notei quando já estava estacionando o carro em frente ao prédio. Bem que dizem que o amor guia os caminhos até seu fruto de desejo.

Quando estava saindo do carro um garoto me chamou a atenção, sua pele avermelhada, seus cabelos negros, assim como seus olhos, bem como seus ombros largos, eu o conhecia, ele era amigo da Jane e da Bella, o nome dele era... era... Jacob, isso _Jacob_. O esperei quando ele estava próximo a entrada do prédio eu o chamei.

- Jacob? – ele se virou e me encarou sorrindo, nossa que sorriso, pena que ele não gosta da fruta, sinceramente que desperdício.

- Alice? – ele também perguntou enquanto eu só acenava com a cabeça indo em sua direção. – Como você está linda mulher? Vai encontrar com algum bofe? – ele me perguntou maliciosamente, eu somente ri e concordei com a cabeça, o abraçando. Apesar de não conhecê-lo muito ele me passava à sensação de um grande amigo, conselheiro, companheiro, sem contar que ele podia ser uma arma interessante nas minhas conquistas.

- Jane também te ligou? – perguntei timidamente.

- Aham... Ela também ligou para você? – apenas confirmei com a cabeça, caminhando ao seu lado rumo ao elevador. – Estranho. – ele murmurou mais para si do que para mim. Dei de ombros. Eu só tinha uma intenção em estar ali, era a de ver Jasper, ou como eu irei chamá-lo de hoje em diante _Jazz_, o meu Jazz.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Bella POV**

Eu não estava entendendo nada. O que eu estava fazendo no apartamento do Emmett sem minhas roupas? Onde estavam Alice, Jake e Jane?

OH MEU DEUS!

Rosalie, soube seu nome quando Jasper gritou, me arrastava pelos cabelos para longe do quarto. Jasper veio logo atrás e a segurou me deixando livre para fugir e enquanto isso Emmett nos olhava de forma estranha.

Corri para meu apartamento, sem nem procurar minhas roupas, quando abri a porta me deparei com uma Jane ansiosa. Ela me esperava na sala com seu laptop aberto em cima da mesinha de centro com uma cara de quem aprontou, e _muito_.

- Oi Bells. – ela começou timidamente. - O que aconteceu com suas roupas? – ela perguntou, com um misto de alegria e medo, ok... Jane Volturi minha amiga com medo? Isso tava ficando a cada minuto mais bizarro.

- Eu realmente queria saber. – eu disse me jogando no seu lado no sofá, ela soltou um riso abafado tentando simular uma tosse.

- Bem Bella eu tenho que te contar algo. Ou melhor, te mostrar algo. Mas eu não quero que me julgue enquanto eu não me explicar. Tudo bem? – ela me perguntou apreensiva, a encarei espantada somente confirmando o seu pedido com um aceno de cabeça.

Ela pegou seu laptop da mesinha de centro, colocando-o no seu colo e notei que era uma página do _youtube_ expandida, foi então que ela deu o play. Tinha alguma coisa no vídeo que ela fez o favor de passar rápido para que eu não visse, achei estranho, mas dei de ombros, não me importava muito com isso.

Então ela parou em uma parte e me fez encarar a tela do seu computador, no vídeo tinha uma garota que dançava em cima do balcão tirando lentamente as peças de roupa. Ela ia tirar a saia quando um garoto, muito bonito por sinal, a tirou de lá a levando para outro lugar. A tela ficou toda preta, e novamente deu espaço para outro filme. A qualidade do segundo vídeo era bem melhor e dava pra distinguir o rosto dos _"participantes"_ e lá estava eu e o garoto de olhos verdes no corredor nos olhando de forma que eu nunca havia feito. Depois de vários olhares nós nos beijamos.

Eu já estava chocada com vídeo, minha vontade era de morrer. Mas por mais que eu estivesse traindo Alec, pelo menos no vídeo, eu não me sentia culpada. Não me sentia como se tivesse feito algo ruim. Sentia-me como nunca me senti antes. E olhando para aquele beijo na tela do laptop eu conseguia me lembrar de como me senti.

O vídeo terminou com uma frase do garoto. Ele dizia _"Eu vou te mostrar o paraíso"_ depois disso caminhávamos em direção ao quarto, alguns segundos depois a imagem fica focada na porta do quarto e Jane aumenta o volume do vídeo. Foi quando começaram os gemidos ou sabe sei lá o que como se pode se chamar aqueles sons. Eu reconhecia minha voz chamando-o por Ed, Edward. E ele gritando meu nome, Bella.

Encarei confusa Jane, e essa tinha um olhar temeroso, como se temesse a minha fúria. Continuei ouvindo aqueles sons grotescos quando finalmente me dei conta do que tinha acontecido.

OMG!

Eu perdi minha _virgindade_!

Eu fiz sexo com um cara qualquer numa _festa_. Levantei-me num átimo levando as minhas mãos aos cabelos e os puxando com força.

OH MEU DEUS! O que quê eu fiz da minha vida?

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAH. – foi à última coisa que disse antes de apagar.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Jacob POV**

- Idiota, idiota, idiota. – eu murmurava para mim mesmo enquanto caminhava em direção a minha casa. Não conseguia entender porque ainda me submetia a esse trabalho medíocre que eu fazia. Na verdade eu sabia sim eu precisava de _cash_, o vulgo bem de papel. Porque não podemos trabalhar dignamente e ganhar o suficiente?

Era sempre assim depois de horas exercendo o meu _trabalho_, a culpa, a raiva, o ódio, o nojo me consumiam, mas nada que um bom banho e muito sabonete para tirar esse cheiro horrível que se impregnava na minha pele.

Entrei no meu apartamento que era composto por um quarto, um banheiro e uma cozinha praticamente acoplada ao quarto, era medíocre só que era o que eu podia pagar. Por mais que a minha Bella, dizia que eu podia morar no apartamento dela no quarto que ainda estava vazio, eu não aceitava ela não merecia ficar me vendo todo destruído pela manhã, só mesmo aquela aproveitadora da Tanya que abusava da boa vontade dela.

Ah... Como eu queria ser mulher apenas para dar uma boa surra naquela piranha. Só para isso eu queria ser mulher, porque eu amo ser homem e sou homossexual com muito orgulho. Entrei debaixo do chuveiro e comecei a pensar nas minhas meninas, minha santinha como será que tinha sido a sua primeira festa na faculdade? E minha vampirinha será que tinha conseguido alguma vítima? Afinal aquela sugadorazinha era terrível.

Por mais que eu quisesse pensar na Jane a única pessoa que dominava meus pensamentos era Bella. Será que tinha acontecido alguma coisa de ruim com ela? Não, o meu pressentimento era bom, muito bom. Decidir por dormir algumas horas depois iria a casa da Bella saber todos os _babados _da festa.

Deitei em minha cama dormindo imediatamente. Sonhava que o ursão Emmett me pegava de jeito, me empurrava na parede com uma brutalidade excitante, e começava a arrancar as minhas roupas. Eu me virava e com a mesma força utilizada por ele eu tirava as dele, para finalmente encarar aquele _mastro_ do prazer, então ele pedia para que eu desse um giro para ele analisar melhor o material, e eu pouco safado já ficava de quatro esperando aquele prêmio. Quando ele estava se aproximando para que eu me deliciasse, o som estridente do meu celular me despertou.

Bufei de raiva, quem era o infeliz que me atrapalhava na melhor parte do meu sonho? Pessoa sem noção. Peguei o celular com raiva, e pude notar que meu estado era _prazeroso_, estava extremamente excitado, dei uma ultima vislumbrada no meu membro e abri a mensagem que eu havia recebido.

______________

MENSAGEM DE JANE – 8:59 AM.

_Me encontra na casa da Bella as 10:00 am. Assunto urgentíssimo! Beijo._

______________

Olhei espantado a mensagem da minha vampirinha será que tinha acontecido alguma coisa com a minha _santa_? A preocupação me tomou, em um átimo já me levantei pegando uma roupa qualquer no meu armário, a vestindo com uma rapidez surpreendente. Peguei meu celular, meu óculos de sol, e uma maça e sai do meu apartamento para assim pegar a rua e caminhando a passos largos em direção a estação de metro. Esse era o problema de morar no centro de LA, ir até as proximidades do campus da UCLA tinha que depender de transporte público.

A viagem de metro passou assustadoramente rápida, e assim que cheguei à estação próxima a casa da Bella, saí apressado, pela primeira vez os cinco minutos de caminhada demoraram uma eternidade, estava nervoso, algo me dizia que havia acontecido algo ao mesmo tempo maravilhoso e terrível. O que será que era?

Estava para entrar no prédio da Bella quando ouço alguém me chamando. Era Alice Brandon, a quase conquista da Jane, achei estranho ela estar ali, mas uma coisa eu não podia negar a baixinha até domingo de manhã tem estilo, ela estava vestida lindamente em um vestido floral e com sandálias verdes, uma perfeita fadinha das flores.

Cumprimentamos-nos, e essa me disse que estava ali porque Jane havia ligado para ela. Isso estava extremamente estranho. Apesar de estar nervoso pelo que a Jane queria não podia deixar de perguntar para a fadinha para quem ela havia se arrumado toda.

- Alice? – eu comecei, ela virou o rosto para mim abrindo um lindo sorriso, me senti confiante para continuar lhe perguntando. – Quem é o bofe que merece toda essa _produção_? – perguntei malicioso, ela ampliou seu sorriso.

- Jasper Whitlock. – ela disse suspirando.

- Amigo do Emmett? – perguntei espantado, afinal o cara era esquisito.

- Aham... – ela disse com um olhar sonhador. – Meu príncipe encantado! – é realmente existe gosto para tudo, nunca imaginei que o esquisitão meio hippie Jasper faria o tipo da super fashion e moderna Alice.

Finalmente chegamos ao andar da Bella, e assim que encostei a mão na maçaneta da porta para abri-la escutei um grito da minha santa.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAH. – depois de esbravejar caiu molemente no chão, corri até onde ela estava a pegando no colo e deitando ela no sofá, então notei que Bella estava _diferente_, e não era só por causa da roupa que ela usava, ou da falta de uma lingerie, tinha algo _mais_. Virei meu rosto para encarar minha vampirinha que tinha um olhar temeroso, realmente essa história estava mais que esquisita, estava bizarra.

- Jane o que aconteceu aqui? – perguntei temendo a sua resposta. A loirinha só e apontou seu laptop, onde eu vislumbrei uma página do _youtube_, peguei o computador me sentando em uma poltrona, e Alice logo veio para se sentar ao meu lado e ver o que era aquilo. Jane cuidava de Bella enquanto eu clicava no play do vídeo.

O vídeo começava com uma fotografia do garoto novo, e depois uma da Bella, realmente isso estava esquisito, o que a minha santinha teria haver com aquilo? Depois começava a mostrar a festa de ontem, estava tocando uma música dessas cantorazinhas que tentam imitar a diva suprema Madonna, mas não conseguem, então, uma garota subia em cima do balcão e começava a dançar sensualmente, eu ainda não tava conseguindo visualizar o que aquele vídeo queria mostrar, foi então que a _coyote_ **(n/a: lembram do filme Show Bar?)**, tirou a sua blusa e quando finalmente focou no seu rosto pude ver quem era.

- OMG! – Alice ao meu lado disse horrorizada. Encarei Jane, quando ia perguntar o que se tratava isso ela respondeu a minha pergunta silenciosa.

- Calma lobinho... Fica muito mais emocionante. – ela disse acariciando o rosto da Bella. Continuei vendo o filme e putz... Bella tentou tirar a saia? Onde eu estava que eu perdi isso? Quando a minha Bella estava para tirar a saia o menino novo, o de cabelos cor de bronze a tirou dali, levando ela para o corredor dos quartos, tudo bem o salvador de donzelas em perigo ajudou a minha santinha a não sofrer sua vergonha para a faculdade. Foi então que no vídeo mostrava os dois se beijando? Não... Calma aí. Bella tá beijando de verdade um _desconhecido_?

ME COLORE QUE EU TÔ BEGE!

- Jane... – e comecei, e a minha vampirinha me encarou. – a Bella beijou de verdade...

- O garoto da festa, beijo que ela nunca deu no Alec ela deu no tal Edward. – minha boca abriu em choque, mas quando eu ia dizer algo fui interrompido por Jane novamente. – Termina de assistir Jake, ainda vai ficar mais emocionante.

Continuei vendo o vídeo e o garoto falava algo para a Bella de _paraíso_, e depois os dois entravam num quarto, e depois este ficava focalizando uma porta.

- Xiiiiii. – Alice disse baixinho ainda vendo o vídeo, parecia que ela tinha uma _pequena _noção do que viria a seguir.

Só que eu não estava preparado para o que vinha a seguir. Os gemidos e os gritos de prazer do outro lado eram... Excitantes, eu conseguia ouvir a voz da Bella chamando por Ed, Edward e a voz do garoto chamando por Bella.

WOW... CALMA AÍ!

- Bella, perdeu a virgindade ontem à noite? – eu disse em choque. Jane somente meneou com a cabeça envergonhada. – Mas porque ela aceitou ir para a cama com um desconhecido, e não com o... Não com o traste do seu irmão?

Jane e Alice trocaram um olhar cúmplice e ali pude notar que tinha dedo das duas.

- Bem... Emmett _sugeriu_ que déssemos bebida alcoólica para a Bella. – Alice começou.

- E tipo eu achei uma boa idéia, afinal você mais do que ninguém sabe que a Bella tem que aproveitar a vida na faculdade. – Jane continuou. - Aí na animação da festa, e de ver Bella dançando, sabe Jake dan-çan-do, nós nos empolgamos e dá-lhe drinks docinhos...

- E absinto... – Alice completou o raciocínio de Jane. – e acho que o big bear deu tequila para ela também. – eu e Jane encaramos Alice com curiosidade, e ela encolheu os ombros, temendo a nossa fúria. – É que Emmett é fissurado em tequila.

- Calma aí, vocês estão me dizendo que deram a Bella vodka, absinto e tequila? – perguntei fitando as duas com curiosidade, onde somente confirmaram com a cabeça. – E ela não ficou em coma alcoólico?

- Bem... Lobinho ela estava ocupada _demais_ para se quer pensar em passar mal. – Jane disse dando de ombros.

- E agora o que faremos com ela? – Alice perguntou temerosa vendo que Bella recuperava os sentidos.

- Tentar contar a verdade? – Jane sugeriu.

- Acho que pode ser um começo, mas ela vai nos odiar, ah... isso ela vai. – eu disse as duas, que tremeram ao meu comentário.

Quando Jane ia dizer alguma coisa, Bella se levantou em um átimo do sofá, por incrível que pareça sem perder o equilíbrio, afastando a mão da loirinha e fechando a suas em punho, para depois começar a gritar.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Edward POV**

Estava sonhando que estava andando nas nuvens com o meu anjo, quando a gargalhada escandalosa de Emmett e a não tão escandalosa de Jasper me acordaram. Olhei para o lado da minha cama, e ele estava vazio, então comecei a procurar meu celular para checar a hora, quando o achei fiquei espantado ainda era dez e meia da manhã, a tigresa realmente me cansou e me deixou cheio de marcas, conseguia ver claramente o desenho de suas unhas em meu braço. E ri animadamente. Sai da minha cama, vesti um calção qualquer, fui ao banheiro fazer uma higiene matinal rápida, e sai para saber o que era _tão_ engraçado para que o Zé Colméia e o He-Man rissem juntos.

Quando entrei na sala os dois ficaram quietos, juro fiquei confuso com aquilo. A minha cara deve ter mostrado aquilo, pois os dois voltaram a gargalhar.

- A noite foi _bruta_ hein... Don Juan! – Emmett disse em meio às gargalhadas. – Por acaso você brigou com um _leão _da montanha essa noite? – o grandão completou apontando para o meu peito todo arranhado.

- Edward Cullen, que te viu e quem te vê! Nunca diria que você já sofreu um trauma. – e Jasper riu descaradamente na minha cara me lembrando do pior momento da minha vida.

O dia em que eu tentei _comer_ duas das mais gostosas líderes de torcida do meu High School, mas na época eu que era o maior nerdão, não agüentei a pressão e brochei na hora e ainda para fechar aquele maldito dia com chave de ouro, prendi o Mr. Big Toy, no zíper da calça, as meninas não sabiam o que elas faziam, e eu desesperado e envergonhado, sai correndo daquele lugar, depois de guardar meu companheiro. Além das duas meninas os únicos que sabiam desse meu incidente que aconteceu aos meus 14 anos eram os dois babacas que se encontravam na minha frente. Ri sem humor e Jasper que era estranho por sentir as emoções do ambiente ficou sem graça por me lembrar daquele dia _maldito_.

- Ow... Desculpa cara. – ele disse tentando reprimir uma risada, coisa que aquele Zé Colméia não conseguia, pois também estava se lembrando daquele dia. Então para amenizar a situação resolvi perguntar o que era tão engraçado.

- O que tá rolando ai, Zé Colméia? – perguntei ao grandão que estava atrás do seu laptop, rindo que nem um babaca.

- _VOCÊ_! – ele disse me encarando rindo.

- Porra, Emmett eu por acaso tenho cara de palhaço? De Bozo?! – perguntei já me estressando.

- Vai King Kong mostra para ele. – o He-Man disse, então o grandão me virou o computador e eu pude notar que estava aberto na página do _youtube_, e em cima da telinha onde passava os vídeos estava o nome do vídeo.

"**A SANTA QUE DESCOBRIU O PARAÍSO"**

Apesar de já imaginar do que se tratava o vídeo, fiquei curioso para saber do que mostrava o vídeo, apertei o play e deixei rolar. Ele começava com uma foto minha totalmente lesado, e depois aparecia a de uma freira, com roupas largas e estranhas e óculos fundo de garrafa, fiquei confuso. Depois mostrava a festa de ontem a galera toda alucinada dançando o _psi-techno_, e depois começava aquela maldita música da Hillary Duff, Reach Out, e mostrava a minha _deusa_ dançando sensualmente em cima do balcão. Depois tirando a sua blusa, revelando aquele sutiã que tive o prazer de tirar, depois erguendo aquela saia, mostrando aquela cinta liga que me enlouqueceu. Ai surge o salvador das donzelas em perigo aqui para salva-la.

Só que a minha doce imaginação não estava preparado para o que passaria a seguir naquele vídeo. Lá estava totalmente estampado o nosso primeiro beijo, cheio de audácia e fúria, carinho e paixão, volúpia e calma, e depois eu levando ela para o meu quarto, e ainda com as nossas frases perfeitamente audíveis.

"Onde estamos indo?" – ela perguntou inocente.

"Estou te levando para mostrar o paraíso!" – eu disse maliciosamente, e depois fechei a porta. Bem fiquei feliz por só mostrar isso, mas novamente eu me enganei. Apareceu na tela, **"ALGUNS MINUTOS DEPOIS"**, e lá estava o vídeo firmamente mostrando a porta do meu quarto, e de lá se ouvia claramente nossos gemidos, lamurias e os gritos de Bella. Só que o que me deixava mais _puto_, era as legendas que o Emmett havia colocado.

"**O DON JUAN DO PARAGUAY TÁ LEVANDO A COITADINHA DA EX-NOVIÇA PARA O INFERNO EM CHAMAS!"**

"**A EX-NOVIÇA TÁ LITERALEMENTE APREENDENDO A AJOELHAR E REZAR!"**

"**COM ESSES BERROS ELES VÃO ACORDAR A CIDADE TODA!"**

"**SÃO 4:45 DA MADRUGADA E ELES NÃO SE CANSAM, SABIA QUE A NOVIÇA ERA FOGOSA!"**

"**AGORA ELES PARARAM SÓ QUERO VER A CARA O DO DON JUAN DO PARAGUAY, AO CONSTATAR QUE A NOVIÇA ERA VIRGEM E ELA AO SABER QUE NÃO É MAIS PURA! HUAHAHAHA."**

Ao ler aquela última frase eu me virei para encarar Emmett, que sorria malicioso para mim, mas eu estava em estado de choque.

- A freira do começo é a quase _stripper_ da festa? – perguntei já temendo a resposta.

- Sim. – Emmett disse alto, e totalmente feliz.

- E ela era _virgem_? – perguntei temendo a resposta.

- _Era_... Pelo menos foi o que as duas pequineses disseram! – ele disse dando os ombros.

- Ela estava bêbada? – perguntei novamente temendo a resposta, mas não consegui ouvir nada, pois o grito que veio do apartamento da frente nos fez os três assustarem.

- _EU VOU MATAR O INFELIZ QUE ME DEFLOROU!_ – uma voz doce e rouca gritou do outro lado, e eu já tinha uma noção de _quem _era à voz.

- Fudeu! – Emmett disse baixinho fechando seu laptop, quando uma loira gostosa veio correndo para a sala, aquela devia ser a _ursinha_ do Zé Colméia.

- O que acontec... – mas a voz dela foi abafada por outro grito vindo do apartamento da frente.

- _NÃO IMPORTA ELE VAI MORRER, POR TER ME FEITO PRATICAR ESSE PECADO!_

.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

_**N/A¹:**__ OK, apesar da nossa demora para escrever esse capítulo, ele não ficou tão bom, juro amores sem inspiração nenhuma para escrever comédia. Mas não nos culpem prometemos que o próximo será melhor. *huahuahuahua*_

_Agora convenhamos, o que será que vai dar essa confusão toda? Tadinha da Bella, conheceu o paraíso do Edward, (tá tadinha nada, sortuda mesmo) e nem como dizer se gostou ou não, ou será que tem? E o que será que vai vir a seguir? _

_Para vocês saberem vão ter que deixar uma review para nós dizendo o que acharam desse capítulo, ok?!_

_É isso, vou deixá-los com a Andy, que tem muito mais a dizer do que eu._

_Até o próximo capítulo._

_Beijos, Carol._

_-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-_

_**N/A²:** Em primeiro lugar__eu gostaria de pedir desculpas. Há mais de um mês eu capotei meu carro e graças a isso fraturei uma costela e desloquei o ombro, então estava impossibilitadade digitar. Mas depois de toda essa odisséia eu estou de volta, firme e forte e quase totalmente recuperada._

_Eu escrevi esse capitulo em menos de cinco horas então ele está uma merda, mais depois de tudo que ouve sem animação pra escrever comédia. Simples._

_Agora é só deixar uma review dizendo o que achou._

_beeeijos, Andy  
_

_-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-_

_**N/B: **__OH MY GOD! Euzinha como beta da fic que eu racho de rir, sempre?! Nossa, maior honra, viu? Obrigada Carolzinha e a Andy (sua sumida). Nossa, eu queria que o Ed me mostrasse o paraíso também! *sonhando* Ok, tá na hora de acordar! *risos*_

_Jacob soltando a franga é MARA, amei mesmo! E o Jasper como HIPPIE?! OMG! Onde o mundo vai parar? Só sei que essa história ainda vai render muito!_

_Ok, já falei muito! Obrigada pela bondade de me deixar betar a fanfic! *-*_

_Beijos, Tamy._


	4. Hunting Revenge

**Desculpem a demora. Queremos agradecer em especial todos aqueles que adicionaram a fic como favorita, ou como alerta, e especialmente aqueles que deixaram uma review.**

.

**Capítulo 04 – ****Hunting Revenge**

.

**Emmett POV.**

**.  
**

Logo depois do grito do apartamento ao lado, a urubuzada – traduzindo: Rose, Jasper, Edward e eu −, foi para a porta para saber qual era o escândalo. A cena que vi parecia cena de comedia romântica adolescente. Bella, _Jacobicha_, a mini capeta loira e a toquinho de amarrar jegue na frente do apartamento da falsa santa.

Ela olhava para o Ed com fúria emanando de seus poros – ui... Que dramático! −, e ele a olhava tentando encontrar a leoa com quem transou naquela noite. Faíscas voavam daqueles dois, foi quando Bella se pronunciou.

- Seu monstro! – ela gritou apontando o dedo para Edward. – Como pode fazer _"aquilo"_ comigo? – ela estava vermelha de raiva e seus olhos estavam arregalados. Enquanto Edward mantinha uma postura, extremamente gay, de tranqüilidade.

Comecei a rir. Aquilo era melhor que assistir Bob Esponja na TV e o canal de esportes juntos. Sabe aquelas novelas mexicanas que tem trilhões de temporadas e nunca acabam? Pode ter certeza que estava bem mais emocionante ver essa cena.

Só esperava o momento em que Guadalupe, quer dizer Bella, anunciaria que estava grávida de gêmeos e que Edward era o pai, em seguida ela descobriria ter uma irmã gêmea do mal que a jogaria da escada e tomaria seu lugar para se casar com Juanito Carlos vulgo Edward. Sério, e a família Gonzales e a família García, se encaravam como se esperasse o Ashton Kutcher aparecer e dizer que aquela era mais uma pegadinha do _Punk'd._

Mas a realidade era outra, pelo o olhar maníaco da Noviça Rebelde, via se que a última pessoa a aparecer nesse maldito cafofo, vulgo corredor era o maluco que pega a Demi Moore. Bella-Guadalupe fuzilava Edward-Juanito como se tivesse uma bazuca e não olhos, já Edward mantinha a cara de maluco beleza, esperando a mosca pousar novamente na sua sopa.

Foi quando...

OMFG! Essa doeu em mim.

E no chão jazia Edward em posição fetal, agarrado à suas bolas. E a nossa querida santinha protetora dos pobres e oprimidos − menos os sexualmente, óbvio −, com um sorriso malígno no rosto. Dessa vez até eu tive medo.

A última coisa que esperava que Bella fizesse era dar uma joelhada no _Ed Jr._ Esperava que ela chorasse e pedisse sua virgindade de volta. Mas porra, deixá-lo sem sua arma mais importante era um golpe baixo, muito baixo.

As garotas riam até mesmo Jasper ria (Isso porque ele nunca entendia a piada) enquanto Edward mantinha-se no chão gemendo de dor. Pelo visto a garota era boa de pontaria, não queria eu estar no lugar dele, mas não queria mesmo... Eu queria estar é dentro de Rosalie, fazendo a minha ursinha ficar frenética pelo papai urso aqui... Sério eu preciso dar uma e rápido!

Estava tão submerso no pensamento da minha ursinha _totozinha_, que até tinha esquecido momentaneamente que o Don Juan do Paraguai havia sido golpeado nos países baixos, só fui tomar conta quando eu vi a santinha do pau oco, bateu animada − estilo aquelas _cheerleaders_ super gostosas – na mão da pequinês de cabelos escuros, a cá Alice, claro que a nerd ex-virgem e ex-santa estava sendo influenciada por uma duende diabólica, só estranho a outra duende diabólica não estar nisso.

Porra, só pensar na demônia loira, eu fico me sentindo naquele seriado Supernatural... Porra vai ter umas demônias gostosas assim lá em casa.

Estava viajando nós peitões daquela loira que fazia a Lilith que reparei que Rosalie não tirava os olhos de Bella, ela ainda devia estar confusa pelos acontecimentos daquela manhã. Só esperava que Rose não partisse para um segundo round, porque se isso acontecesse Jasper – que ganhou um olho roxo durante a briga – acabaria com alguns ossos quebrados. Porque eu que não me envolveria numa briga de mulher. Elas eram muito más quando queriam e pelo visto o Ed aprendeu isso tarde demais e da maneira mais difícil.

A cena no corredor estava silenciosa – tirando CLARO os gemidos extremamente gay do Don Juan, não sei como o _Jacobicha_ não veio dar assistência para ele, juro que se o Edward virar boiola, eu dou uma surra tão grande no imbecil que ele volta ser homem na marra, mas o silêncio mórbido de filme de terror foi quebrado por ninguém menos do que Rose.

- Eu e você. Na sua sala. Agora. – dizendo isso Bella e Rose seguiram deixando todos confusos para trás.

Isso está parecendo àqueles filmes de terror adolescente, estou vendo a minha ursinha desossando a ex-noviça, e depois tomando o seu sangue como uma vampira sádica... Porra só de imaginar essa cena me deu um tesão do caralho... Só quero saber onde tudo isso vai acabar bem que podia ser na minha cama...

**.**

**Rosalie POV.**

**.  
**

Pára tudo, estou deixando passar alguma coisa. Vamos lá Rosalie Lilian Hale, respira e coloca sua cabeça no lugar.

A garota que estava na cama com meu ursão chutou as bolas do Edward? O amigo e mais novo morador do apartamento do Emmett, dizendo que ele havia tirado sua virgindade?

Puta que pariu... Eu não estou entendendo _mais_ nada! Eu encontrei a vadia, digo a esquisita na cama do cachorro do Emmett, e ela afirma veemente que o panaca do Edward que estava chorando as pitangas por conta de um chutezinho no meio das pernas, tirou a sua virgindade?

Não eu ia tirar essa história a limpo, afinal tenho uma honra a seguir, sem contar que eu sou ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Rosalie Hale, e muito em breve McCarty.

- Eu. Você. Na sua sala. Agora – foram as únicas palavras que eu disse antes de seguir em frente. Entrei no apartamento da songa-monga, quer dizer Bella, e fui logo me sentando no sofá esperando a garota se sentar.

Ela precisava sem sombra de dúvidas de uma reforma no seu guarda roupa para ontem, ela se vestia pior que a minha avó, na verdade ela estava ridiculamente vestida como a minha _bisavó_.

- Eu quero saber o que você estava fazendo na cama do Emmett? – disse de uma vez, sem rodeios, afinal eu gosto de ser direta. A garota por sua vez se encolheu na pequena poltrona que ocupava. Ela tremia da cabeça aos pés.

- E-eu nã-ao fiz na-ada com ele. – ela disse numa voz chorosa e entrecortada por causa dos soluços.

- Se não fez nada então porque está assim? – perguntei perdendo a paciência. Que era uma coisa que não tinha. Ela respirou fundo, parecia que estava medindo suas palavras antes de falar.

- Eu realmente não fiz nada. Deram-me bebidas alcoólicas na festa e eu acabei caindo nas garras daquele sedutor de meia tigela do cabelo ensebado! – ela suspirou – Eu nunca tinha bebido. Eu cometi o pior dos pecados. – ela disse por fim se debulhando em lágrimas, e voltando aos soluços como uma Madalena arrependida...

Porra a menina faz a coisa mais maravilhosa e mais gostosa que se tem para fazer com um homem e depois se culpa? Qual era a dela? Ela tem tipo algum anel de celibato? Ela quer ser freira? Juro, não entendo porque uma cambada de mulher gosta de viver sem a maravilhosa arte do sexo!

Continuei a estudando, realmente pelas suas roupas cafonérrimas ela parecia uma freira, e putz... Aquilo na mão esquerda dela era um anel de celibato? Alguém me belisca porque juro que não estou vendo aquilo. Creio que ela percebeu o meu olhar, pois respirou fundo antes de voltar a falar.

- E quando eu acordei vi aquele garoto. – ela disse apontando com a mão tremula para a porta. - Edward é o nome dele. – ela deu um soluço de arrependimento, antes de continuar. - Eu não me lembro de como eu fui parar no quarto do Emmett. – disse por fim, abaixando o rosto. - Eu não me lembro de nada que aconteceu naquela noite. – disse para em seguida cair novamente em lágrimas.

Wow... O Edward abusou de uma noviça!

_Oh. My. God! _

_OMFG!_

Fiquei com dó da garota. Mais é lógico que eu nunca iria dizer nada a ninguém porque afinal eu sou Rosalie _Insensível_ Hale.

Ela me olhou com cara de cachorro abandonado. E foi o suficiente para a mínima, eu digo minúscula parte de mim que é sensível ficar balançada. Bufei e fui até onde ela estava e a abracei.

Sim... Isso mesmo Rosalie Hale está confortando uma pessoa. Se me contassem isso eu _nunca_ acreditaria!

- Pára de chorar. – disse dando um tapinha de leve nas suas costas. - Você esta encarando os fatos de forma errada. É normal você ter seu primeiro porre acabar fazendo besteira mais você não pode se martirizar. Okay?

Ela fungou e meneou a cabeça positivamente.

- E se você contar isso para alguém... – disse apontando para nós duas abraçadas. - eu te mato. Amigas? – estendi a mão e ela apertou.

- Agora eu preciso beber algo. Tem cerveja? – perguntei

- Na geladeira. Tanya sempre pede que eu compre para quando ela recebe os seus amigos. – ela disse desviando o rosto e corando.

Fiquei imaginado o porquê daquilo. Pelo que eu sabia a Tanya que ela dizia era Tanya Denali a maior vadia que existia no planeta. Tanya já havia dado para metade, ou melhor, todo o time de futebol até os reservas entravam na conta.

Tirei uma garrafa de Heineken da geladeira e abri a tampa com os dentes. Para que um abridor se eu tenho um embutido a minha arcada dentaria? Havia aprendido aquele truque com meu pai, ele me ensinou antes de ir para a faculdade. Ele dizia que se uma garota podia abrir uma garrafa de cerveja com os dentes poderia fazer o que quisesse.

Tomei um grande gole limpando a boca na mão. Bella me olhou com uma cara estranha.

- Que foi? – perguntei a encarando.

- Na-a-da. – ela respondeu se encolhendo um pouco, amedrontada.

Eu normalmente tenho esse efeito nas pessoas. Amedrontá-las é algo que faço sem intenção mais depois que descobri esse efeito que causo nas pessoas - principalmente as do sexo feminino -, comecei a aproveitar dele espantando todas as mal-amadas que corriam atrás do meu _Big Teddy_.

- Vou indo. – disse com um meio sorriso. – Obrigada, pela cerveja. – ela sorriu para mim timidamente. - Até logo.

- Até. – disse me seguindo até a porta, pelo que parecia a menina tinha uma educação _britânica_.

Quando abri a porta. Cinco curiosos caíram no chão. E lá estendidos no chão estavam Alice, Jacob, Jane, Emmett e... Jasper? Realmente eles estavam achando que eu enrolaria o copo da garota no tapete e sairia com ele para jogar na lixeira?

_Babacas._

- Vocês não têm coisas melhores para fazer alem de ouvir atrás da porta? – perguntei irritada.

Eles se olharam. Alice, Jacob e Jane correram para dentro do apartamento de Bella sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Jasper disfarçou e rapidamente se esgueirou para o seu apartamento. Tive que rir do medo do frangote de levar outro soco naquele rosto.

- E você – apontei para Emmett – vem comigo. Temos assuntos a resolver. – disse arrastando ele pelo colarinho da camisa.

E tinha mesmo, um assunto muito, mais muito importante.

O Emmett nunca mais iria esquecer aquele dia.

**.**

**Alice POV.**

**.  
**

Assim que Rosalie entrou com Bella na casa da mesma, a tensão no corredor ficou palpável. Edward continuava gemendo por conta do chutezinho suave que a Bella deu nele, o que na minha concepção era ridículo, e todos os outros, leia-se Jane, Jacob e Emmett correram feito uns desesperados para a porta para ouvir o que as duas falavam ali dentro.

Mas euzinha só tinha olhos para o meu príncipe... _Jasper Whitlock_, que por incrível que pareça mantinha seu olhar penetrante em mim, praticamente me despindo com um olhar... e eu estava adorando ser despida pelo seu simples olhar.

Estava tão concentrada em seus profundos olhos azuis, que quase nem percebi Edward se arrastando meio que chorando para o seu apartamento, logo Jasper diminuiu a distancia entre nós, e segurou minha mão com as suas enormes mãos meio frias, como eu queria essas mãos deslizando pelo meu corpo.

- Olá Alice. – disse polidamente, fazendo meus pelos da nuca se eriçarem só de ouvir sua suave e melodiosa voz.

- Olá Jasper. – respondi timidamente, não que eu seja uma pessoa tímida, mas estar frente a frente com o homem da minha vida me deixava extremamente tímida, apreensiva, amedrontada de cometer alguma gafe.

Ele manteve seus olhos conectados aos meus, e não tive como não me lembrar dos _Mississipi_. Conte três Mississipi que dá exatos três segundos, e se _ele_ mantiver o olhar por todos os três segundos ele te deseja.

Respirei fundo e comecei a contar mentalmente.

Um Mississipi, dois Mississipi, três Mississipi, quatro Mississipi... Cinco Mississipi...

E cinco Mississipi ele te _quer_ na cama dele, e parece que Jasper Whitlock me quer nos seus lençóis, e incrivelmente eu quero muito me envolver nesses lençóis.

- Tudo bom com você? – perguntou baixinho, creio que para não chamar a atenção dos fuxiqueiros que estavam ouvindo atrás da porta do apartamento da Bella.

- Estou sim, e você? – perguntei apreensiva. É definitivo... Alice Brandon quando está frente a frente com _seu_ homem treme na base... Inacreditável.

- Melhor agora que você está aqui na minha frente. – ele disse com gracejo, que não aguentei... Fazendo-me derreter toda.

- É... Er... Será... Hum... Que... – sério que Mary Alice Brandon está gaguejando? Quem é esse homem e o que ele faz comigo?

- Por que não saímos hoje à noite? Tipo um _encontro_? – ele inquiriu esperançoso

-Sim. – sorri animada, mas logo fomos distraídos por um barulho dentro do apartamento da Bella, e logo nós dois estávamos atrás da porta ouvindo o pseudo-assassinato que Rosalie estava cometendo contra a coitada da Bella.

Jesus... ela vai ser morta sem ter uma dia fashion na vida, eu preciso dar um jeito no guarda-roupa dela para ontem... Eu precisava ser a Stacy London e o Clinton Kelly de What Not To Wear (n/a: esquadrão da moda americano), e _óbvio_ que eu seria melhor do que os dois juntos, afinal eu sou Mary Alice Brandon.

Estava tão submersa em minhas divagações e no meu encontro com Jasper que praticamente nem notei Rosalie abrindo a porta do apartamento de Bella, e fazendo nós cinco cairmos, e assim que ela passou Jane me puxou para dentro do apartamento da Bella, e logo os três, digo Bella, Jane e Jacob começaram a falar, já eu bem... Eu estava mentalizando todas as roupas do meu guarda roupa para o meu encontro de hoje a noite.

Em algum momento do meu pensamento fashion, eu disse algo para Bella, mas não lembro nem um pouco o que era, eu estava totalmente em modo automático, divagando sobre o que eu precisava fazer.

Foi então que o desespero me assolou... Eu não tinha que ir à manicure, pedicure, _depilação_ eu preciso de uma depilação brasileira... Tomada pelo desespero peguei a minha bolsa, e gritei para eles que eu precisava ir... Porque me lembrei de um compromisso.

Poutz... Será que eu consigo ir ao SPA fazer tudo isso, ir ao shopping procurar a roupa perfeita, e ainda me deixar perfeita para o meu encontro?

Claro que eu consigo... Eu sou uma Brandon... e não qualquer uma eu sou Alice Brandon, o futuro da moda mundial.

[...]

Finalmente depois de quase dez horas de preparação, eu estava pronta. Divinamente linda, com um modelito desenhado especialmente para mim, era uma calça preta que moldava perfeitamente minhas pernas e meu quadril, acompanhado de um boleto – que eu usei como top – castanho avermelhada de raposa, trazida exclusivamente para mim da Rússia.

Acompanhada de uma sandália castanho no mesmo tom do meu bolero/blusa, rajada em alguns lugares de preto, um legítimo e exclusivo Manolo Blahnik, sem contar a minha lingerie perfeita que encontrei a tarde na La Perla, a estampa era de oncinha, com algumas fitas de cetim – em lugares estratégicos, como amarrações – da cor preta.

Sim... Seria uma verdadeira tigresa para o meu _caçador_.

Olhei-me mais uma vez no espelho, para verificar se nenhum fio de cabelo meu saiu do lugar, ou se a minha maquiagem havia borrado, mas felizmente nenhum acidente de percurso havia ocorrido comigo, verifiquei mais uma vez se o esfumaçado dos meus olhos estava perfeito, confirmado isso, peguei meu gloss cor de boca, levemente rosa e espalhei por meus lábios. Borrifei meu perfume preferido, e peguei a minha bolsa carteira de couro de crocodilo da Austrália, e sai para encontrar o homem dos meus sonhos, que hoje não ficaria só nos meus sonhos, ele acabaria nos meus lençóis de seda chinesa.

Logo estava na garagem do meu apartamento no meu Porsche Turbo Amarelo Canário, correndo pelas ruas de Los Angeles para o prédio onde o Emmett e Jasper moravam para buscá-lo, tenho certeza que eu faria uma _excelente_ primeira impressão para um encontro.

E assim que entrei na rua o vi parado em frente ao prédio, mas ele estava vestido tão mal... mas tudo bem, não vou me importar com isso depois que ele _for_ meu namorado isso não mais importará, porque eu irei vesti-lo, e causará inveja em todas as vagabundas da UCLA.

Assim que estacionei o carro na sua frente, ele encarou o mesmo com surpresa o _Super Banana Car_, afinal se o Batman pode ter o Batmóvel, por que eu não posso batizar o meu lindo carro de _Super Banana Car_? Sorri animada para ele, e ele logo me retribuiu com seu lindo sorriso, e logo entrou no carro, ocupando o lugar ao meu lado.

- Oi. – cumprimentei animada.

- É... Er... Oi? – repetiu meio incerto, parece que alguém está tímido aqui.

- Para onde vamos? – perguntei animada, enquanto ele ainda me fitava de cima em baixo.

- Aonde você quiser. – disse ele ainda me encarando, sorri animada ligando o carro, e assim que comecei a correr pelas ruas de LA rumo ao_ meu _restaurante preferido.

O silêncio no carro estava me matando, mas eu não quis tirar a concentração do meu príncipe que ainda me encarava, optei por ligar o som que tocava um pop das antigas, meu preferido _Spice Girls_ comecei a murmurar a melodia, e parece que retirou ele do seu transe, sorri, mas ele não retribuiu o meu sorriso, pelo jeito ainda estava surpreso com a minha roupa.

- Alice – me chamou depois de um tempo, voltei meu rosto para ele com o maior sorriso que eu podia. -, hum... Essa sua... Humm... er... _Blusa_... É pele sintética, não é? – perguntou apreensivo.

- Pele sintética? – repeti o encarando confusa. – Não, é pele de raposa da Rússia, perfeita não é mesmo? – disse abaixando o meu olhar, para o top sem mangas que eu estava usando que deixava a minha pele a mostra.

- _Impossível_ algo mais perfeito. – disse distraído, com certeza ainda surpreso com a minha pele exposta na barriga.

Sorri novamente para ele, que dessa vez retribuiu o sorriso, mas este não alcançou seus olhos, acho que ele ainda estava fantasiando com a minha barriga. Finalmente estacionei o meu carro no _Plaisir de la Chair_ (n/a: Prazer da Carne em francês). Ele encarou o restaurante com apreensão, creio que ele deve estar achando caro, mas eu não me incomodo de pagar para nós dois, afinal tudo o que é meu é dele.

Rapidamente Jasper desceu do carro, e logo veio ao meu lado abrir a porta para mim. _Perfeito_. Um verdadeiro cavaleiro a moda antiga. Enquanto ele abria a porta, peguei a minha bolsa, e desci do carro com um sorriso no rosto, Jasper me olhou novamente de cima em baixo, com certeza apreciando o que via, mal sabe ele o que eu escondo por baixo dessa roupa toda.

- Um deixa ver se eu adivinho, sua bolsa é couro de crocodilo amazônico? – perguntou um tanto irônico, será que exagerei um pouco na minha roupa? Não... Com certeza não... Ele deve estar _apreciando_ o meu bom gosto.

- Australiano. – respondi animada. Ele deu um sorriso amarelo, mas não disse nada, ao invés disso me ofereceu seu braço e fomos caminhando. Assim que alcançamos a entrada do restaurante, Jasper deu uma travada, achei estranho inicialmente, mas depois me lembrei que ele deveria estar apreensivo com o preço do lugar. – Relaxe Jasper. – pedi amavelmente. Ele me deu um sorriso enviesado, e começou a caminhar comigo.

- Boa noite senhorita Brandon. – o hostess cumprimentou, limitei-me a sorrir. – Acompanha-me os levarei até a sua mesa.

- Obrigada. – disse um pouco arrogante ao recepcionista, Jasper somente deu de ombros.

Logo que nos sentamos, pedi ao maître uma garrafa de vinho Cabernet Sauvignon, enquanto ele nos passava o _menu_, eu já sabia que eu iria pedir Vitela ao molho de ameixas com aspargos. Jasper olhava o cardápio atônico, não sei se era pela variedade de _carnes_ ou pelos valores exorbitantes. Logo o garçom voltou com nosso vinho para marcar os nossos pedidos.

- Eu vou querer Vitela ao molho de ameixas com aspargos. – disse, voltando o meu rosto à Jasper, que finalmente havia abaixado seu cardápio, ele olhou para mim, e depois para o maître.

- O senhor pode nos dar um minutinho? – Jasper pediu, o maître.

- Claro senhor. – o homem disse, se afastando da mesa, olhei interrogativamente para Jasper, e esse respirou fundo antes de começar a falar.

- Alice, hum... er... Aqui só tem _carne_. – ele disse apreensivo.

- Oui – disse animada, arriscando o meu francês. -, por isso que chama _Plaisir de la Chair_.

- Hum... Eu não posso comer aqui. – ele disse firme.

- Como? – questionei confusa.

- Eu não posso comer aqui. – repetiu.

- Por quê? – perguntei desesperada, será que ele tem alergia a carne? Ai meu Deus, que gafe terrível.

- Eu sou _vegetariano_. – disse baixinho.

- Oh... Ai Jasper desculpa... Podemos ir a outro local. – disse rápido, querendo me matar por escolher um lugar tão _odioso_ para ele.

- Não creio que _outro_ lugar vá resolver a situação. – disse nervoso.

- Por que não? – perguntei desesperada.

- Alice... Nós não iremos nunca dar certo... – ele começou.

- Se for por causa da carne, eu juro que não como _nunca_ mais na sua frente. – disse desesperada. Ele gargalhou sem humor.

- Não é _só_ a carne Alice é _tudo_. – disse se levantando.

- Como assim tudo? – repeti nervosa.

- Alice você é praticamente uma violação a natureza. – disse com descaso um pouco alto.

- Violação da natureza? – repeti com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Você usa pele de animais como se fosse à coisa mais normal da face da Terra, será que você não nota que eles também merecem viver? Lógico que você não percebe... Você prefere ser _"fashion"_. – disse fazendo aspas no fashion.

- Mas os bichinhos não se importam... – comecei com a voz embromada por causa do choro.

- Como você sabe que eles não se importam? Você pediu autorização à raposa para tirar seu pelo, o ao crocodilo para fazer a sua bolsa? – perguntou irritado, e extremamente alto.

- Não... Mas... – comecei novamente chorando ainda mais.

- Desculpa-me Alice, mas nós dois somos que nem água e óleo, _nunca _se consegue misturar. – disse enfadado, e depois caminhando a passos largos para a entrada do restaurante.

Voltei a sentar na cadeira, em um choro incessante... _"por que justo com o homem da minha vida eu tinha que fazer essa burrada?"_ Tomada pelo desespero, joguei uma nota de cem dólares em cima da mesa, e sai correndo atrás do meu príncipe, eu arrancaria toda a minha roupa e devolveria aos bichinhos de quem foi tirada para ele ficar feliz, e faria isso na frente dele.

Mas infelizmente quando alcancei a porta de entrada, já era tarde demais ele havia acabado de entrar em um táxi e rumava para o além. Entrei em desespero eu precisava fazer alguma coisa, eu precisava de um pote de sorvete de flocos, e uma amiga para me acalmar.

Peguei meu telefone e digitei rapidamente uma mensagem perguntando se ela estava em casa e se podia me receber, em questão de minutos ela me respondeu dizendo que eu podia ir para lá. Corri até o estacionamento e entrei no meu carro, e rapidamente sai voando pelas ruas de LA para o conforto de uma amiga.

E quando cheguei a sua casa havia tudo o que eu precisava, um pote de sorvete de flocos, milk-shake de chocolate, pipoca e barras de chocolate, sem contar um ombro amigo para me dar força nesse momento tão difícil.

Contei toda a minha história a ela, e ela me deu um apoio inestimável, e quando finalmente eu havia terminado de narrar a minha odisséia de conquista totalmente furada, e muitas lágrimas depois, ela finalmente avisou.

- Calma Alice, você irá ter Jasper Whitlock, ou eu não me chamo _Jane Volturi_.

**.**

**Bella POV**.

.

E foi declarada a temporada de "Faça a vida da Bella um inferno".

Okay. Talvez eu esteja exagerando um pouco.

Depois das coisas esclarecidas com Rosalie eu me senti melhor. Pelo menos quando eu topasse com ela na faculdade eu não correria o risco de ter meu rosto desfigurado. Ela era uma boa pessoa, apesar de ser tão educada quanto um caminhoneiro.

Quando Rosalie se foi eu pensei sobre a noite anterior.

Nada. Nenhuma lembrança realmente concreta. Só alguns flashes esfumaçados e indistintos. Algum copo de bebidas doces depois disso tudo se torna irreal e confuso, como em um sonho. A única imagem queimada em minha mente era um lindo par de olhos esmeralda.

Jane, Jake e Alice esperavam uma reação minha. Eu respirava fundo para não explodir. Eu sempre fui muito calma mais depois daquela fática noite. Já que estamos no inferno...

Olhei para os três que esperavam uma explosão da minha parte. Eu apenas fechei os olhos e esperei que se explicassem. Por mais que eu estivesse furiosa, eu não conseguia descontar minha raiva nos três.

Não minha raiva estaria totalmente acumulada para Edward. Ele que iria presenciar toda minha fúria.

- Expliquem-se. – disse simplesmente, fechando os olhos e esperando por respostas.

Os três começaram a gritar ao mesmo tempo. Eu já estava me segurando para manter a calma. Respirei fundo e gritei.

- Um. De. Cada. Vez. – disse entre dentes

- Desculpa Bella. Nós não fizemos por mal mais queríamos que se divertisse. – ela disse com cara de cachorrinho abandonado. – Nós lhe demos alguns drinques só para que você se soltasse e curtisse a noite. Mais a situação fugiu do nosso controle e quando vimos você já estava dançando em cima do bar. Foi quando o Edward te tirou de lá e os dois juntos pareciam tão felizes que eu não quis interromper. – ela fungou. – Eu realmente não sabia que você tinha namorado. Desculpe-me Bella, se você não quiser ser mais minha amiga eu vou entender. – ela finalizou fazendo bico e cara de choro.

Naquele momento a culpa me abateu. Eu sabia que eles eram inocentes. Talvez nem tão inocentes. Mas eu não podia acusar meus amigos. Muito menos Jacob que nem estava na festa.

- Me desculpem por ser grossa com vocês. Eu sei que vocês só querem o meu bem.

Por um momento tive a impressão de Alice ter piscado para Jane, mais isso deve ter sido só impressão.

Dizendo isso Alice saiu correndo dizendo que tinha um encontro com Jasper.

Jasper seria o loirinho com cara de lesado que não combina nem um pouco com o estilo da Alice, certo? Esse mundo esta de ponta cabeça.

Jane ia se encontrar com a garota que derrubou bebida nela. E Jake sairia mais uma vez com o loirinho do curso de jornalismo. E mais uma vez eu ia ficar sozinha no meu apartamento.

Segui até meu quarto e me joguei na cama. Comecei a planejar minha vingança. Edward que achasse que tudo terminou com um chute em seus países baixos. Eu iria o fazer sofrer a mesma humilhação que eu passei. A Bella boazinha morreu naquela festa.

Decidi fazer meu almoço. Optei por cozinhar. Macarrão com queijo. Simples, rápido e gostoso. Enquanto cozinhava meu celular tocou, no visor mostrava o nome de Alec.

Ele apenas disse que estaria voltando da Flórida, que só poderíamos nos ver na segunda-feira, pois ele ainda não havia resolvido todos seus negócios. Não senti tanta falta de Alec, para falar a verdade nem senti sua ausência. Era algo muito estranho quando se namorava há dois anos.

Após o almoço decidir estudar para a aula do dia seguinte. Depois de algumas horas de estudos, já era tarde o suficiente para que eu pudesse ir dormir.

E assim o final de semana passou sem mais acidentes e minha rotina voltou ao normal.

Talvez nem tão ao normal assim. Principalmente quando metade da faculdade me olhava e apontava. Nos corredores da UCLA por onde passava podia ouvir os cochichos e especulações sobre a festa do Emmett. Alec ainda não havia me ligado.

Eu estava com medo de que ele visse o vídeo e interpretasse mal. O que aconteceria com qualquer um que visse o vídeo, pois não havia outra maneira de interpretar.

Alec era algo como amor de irmão. Quase idêntico ao que eu sinto por Jake. Mas quando ele me pediu em namoro em não consegui negar. E eu acabei acomodada a situação.

As aulas passavam como borrões, até uma aula em especifico.

Minha primeira aula era com o maravilhoso Dr. James Campbell. Apesar da pouca idade James havia conquistado uma posição de honra no corpo docente da UCLA. Eu o admirava muito. Jane dizia que eu nutria algum tipo de paixão platônica por James, pois por algum motivo quando estava com ele às palavras fugiam e meus ossos pareciam ser feitos de gelatina. Era tudo que eu não sentia com Alec.

A aula começou James estava magnífico em um par de jeans levemente desbotadas que marcava sua linda bunda, e uma camisa preta que destacava perfeitamente seus músculos bem definidos.

Repreendi-me após o pensamento.

"_Deus me perdoe por esses pensamentos. Mas realmente uma coisa dessas só pode ter sido feita pelo Senhor. E o Senhor realmente caprichou." _

Mas perdi a linha quando James começou a explanar a matéria da aula, não conseguia desviar os olhos da forma como seus músculos se esticavam quando ele movia seu braço conforme falava, ou a forma como seus lábios se moviam ao falar, ou até mesmo como ele revirava os olhos quando alguém fazia alguma pergunta idiota.

Ele falava algo haver com Shakespeare, amor sem fronteiras e morte, mais eu estava mais interessada em ver o movimento dos seus lábios do que na matéria.

- Srta. Swan poderia responder a questão? – ele disse. Seus olhos focando os meus. Tão azuis como o céu límpido.

Respirei fundo e abri a boca. Fechei novamente. James me olhou mais uma vez e disse

- Foi o que eu pensei. – respondeu friamente.

Os outros alunos riram, quando uma loira oxigenada com 300 ml de silicone em cada peito disse alto o suficiente para que todos ouvissem

- Depois que ajoelhou e rezou junto com o aluno novo, o Cullen, tá toda se achando a última bolacha do pacote, só porque foi a primeira que ele transou aqui em LA!

Dizendo isso ela olhou para mim e piscou. Senti meu sangue se acumulando em minhas bochechas Todos os alunos, após o comentário, me olhavam e cochichavam dando risadinhas.

A aula parecia que nunca iria ter fim, até que o sinal tocou.

Iria para a cafeteria onde provavelmente Jane, Jacob e agora Alice estariam me esperando, sendo muito provável eu encontrar com Alec no caminho. Mas a mesma probabilidade de que topasse com Alec era a de encontrar Edward.

Eu não era o tipo de pessoa rancorosa mais eu poderia arrancar os olhos de Edward com as unhas de tanta raiva que eu sentia. Ou então arrancar seu fígado e dar para os abutres comerem. Melhor ainda arrancar seu brinquedinho com uma faca da cozinha, de preferência cega e enferrujada.

Eu não era o tipo de pessoa vingativa mais eu já me via planejando o pior tipo de vingança possível. Onde envolveria muita dor e de preferência sangue. Muito sangue.

Respirei fundo e me concentrei.

"_Calma Bella. Respire. Conte até três."_ Eu pensava.

Comecei a contar mentalmente.

"_Um, dois..."_ Foi quando vi aquele bastardo sem vergonha.

Ele caminhava na mesma direção que eu de forma calma e tranqüila. Ao seu encalço havia cerca de cinco garotas que riam das idiotices que ele falava. Naquela hora meu sangue ferveu. Eu vi vermelho. E sentia sede de sangue.

Continuei andando. Meu anjinho dizia _"Isso Bella, mantenha a calma. Não se esqueça que vingança é errado e que ele vai pagar pela justiça divina"_.

Enquanto meu capetinha dizia _"Vai lá Bells, mande um belo de um chute no saco para que ele não possa mais reproduzir essa espécie repugnante que ele é."_

Foi aí que eu tomei uma decisão.

Segui na direção do maldito. Ele ainda conversava com as garotas, quando viu que eu me aproximava colocou um sorriso estúpido no rosto e saiu das garras daquelas garotas vindo em minha direção.

- Hey _little bitch_. – ele disse sorrindo que nem um idiota.

Naquele momento meu sangue ferveu. Respirei fundo.

- Não venha me dizer que ainda vai continuar com esse joguinho de que foi abusada? Ou vai confessar que na verdade você é uma vadia. Pelo menos foi o que me pareceu quando você gemia meu nome. – ele disse com um sorriso presunçoso.

Foi então que eu parti para cima dele.

A única coisa que eu queria naquele momento era desfigurar aquele lindo rostinho. Antes que eu pudesse acertá-lo, ele segurou meus pulsos. E então aconteceu algo que eu não esperava.

Ele prensou seus lábios contra os meus.

O beijo começou violento. Seus lábios prensavam os meus, esperando alguma brecha para aprofundar o beijo. Abri a boca tentando gritar, mas ele aproveitou o momento e passou sou língua por meu lábio inferior. Meu corpo começou a parar de lutar e se entregar aquele beijo, então o beijo foi se aprofundando mais e mais.

Quando eu ouvi.

.

**Edward POV.**

O meu fim de semana que tinha tudo para ser maravilhoso, foi estragado por uma cadela. Filha de uma puta de uma freira do caralho.

É realmente eu estou _puto_.

Ela se diverte no parque de diversões Edward Cullen, e depois vem vandalizar o patrimônio? Sorte a dela que eu não tive nenhum dano permanente, por que senão aquela vagabunda me pagaria caro.

"_Calma Edward, vingança é um prato que se come frio e de preferência nu" _mentalizei.

Mas porra... Aquele corpo quente, aquelas mãos pequenas e suaves passeando pelo meu corpo, aquele cabelo castanho, aqueles olhos chocolate, sua voz gemendo o meu nome.

Foco, Edward, _foco_.

Não esqueça que ela é uma _little bitch_, que quase acabou com o Mr. Big Toy. Minha cabeça estava em guerra uma parte ainda estava fantasiando sobre aquela _freira-gostosa-pra-caralho_ que me fez ir ao céu e ver os mais adoráveis anjos, já a outra estava querendo matar a _freira-little-bitch-dos-infernos_.

Definitivamente eu preciso beber, melhor estourar um beck (n/a: fumar maconha). Levantei-me da minha cama, com a cabeça pesada, e as minhas bolas ainda doendo, sério se ficar roxo eu mato – de prazer, claro – aquela infeliz, a se mato.

Assim que alcancei o corredor, pude ouvir – para a minha infelicidade -, Emmett e a sua ursinha metendo, é... Parece que LA vai ser meu inferno na Terra. Caminhei lentamente até a cozinha e lá vi uma nota do Jasper dizendo que ele havia saído com a Fadinha do Central Park, parece que todo mundo vai _comer_ alguém hoje, menos o gostosão aqui, que está com problemas ainda.

PORRA.

Em cima da geladeira achei tudo o que eu queria e mais um pouco, peguei a garrafa de vodka, a de uísque, a de absinto, e a Mari e fui para o sofá ver alguma merda na televisão.

A vantagem de morar com o He-Man que ele tinha mania de limpeza e por conta disso ninguém tinha que arrumar merda nenhuma, já que o Jasper fazia tudo.

Enquanto bolava a maconha, eu bebia um gole de cada coisa, direto da garrafa, afinal para quem está fodido, ficar um pouco mais na merda nem é muita diferença. Logo meu beck estava pronto, e o levei a minha boca, ascendendo em seguida e relaxando no exato momento em que tragava o meu cigarro. _Perfeito. _Essa porra era perfeita para esquecer tudo o que tinha acontecido hoje.

Liguei a televisão, e comecei a passar os canais até que finalmente parei em um, o de desenhos, afinal desenhos são mega educativos ainda mais o mestre dos mestres Scooby Doo.

Gargalhei alto quando eu vi o Scooby, o Salsicha e o Scooby Loo, armando para prender um fantasma, parecia o Emmett, o Jasper e a Alice-fadinha-do-Central-Park, armando alguma coisa. Mas o mais fodão era o Freddy, que claro que era eu, afinal o cara mais bonito do desenho _tem_ que ser o mais bonito da cambada, e a Daphne... Bem a Daphne era a _minha_ freirinha.

- Mais que merda eu estou pensando nela novamente? – exasperei irritado, pegando a garrafa de Absinto e tomando um grande gole, que desceu queimando pela minha garganta, voltei a fumar meu beck, viajando no Scooby quando, o barulho irritante da porta batendo me tirou da minha pira.

- Nunca mais na minha vida eu saio com uma garota. – Jasper o Salsicha berrava a plenos pulmões.

- Vai virar boiola? – perguntei entediado.

- Quê? Hum? – o desorientado questionou. Na moral... Jasper precisa urgente parar de fumar maconha, essa merda está destruindo os neurônios dele.

- Você disse que nunca mais ia sair com uma garota, e perguntei se você vai virar boiola, por que de boa, se você for virar gay, me avisa, porque sobra mais mulher para o _papai _aqui. – disse com uma expressão séria.

- Estou dizendo que nunca mais saio com uma garota que não sabe que vestir pele de animais é crime. – disse todo nervosinho, para depois começar um longo monólogo sobre a fadinha do Central Park, que nem me dei ao trabalho de ouvir, não estou na vibe de ser conselheiro amoroso.

Não sei dizer quanto tempo o esquisito ficou falando, mas eu sei que estava extremamente lesado, eu só ouvia _"Wowows Wooowowos"_ saindo da boca dele. Depois de algumas horas, o grau passou e precisava dormir, e meio que murmurando como uma múmia disse que ia para o meu quarto, onde desmaiei em seguida.

Mas sabe aquele ditado _"alegria de pobre dura pouco"_? Era exatamente isso que aconteceu comigo, quando eu estava viajando no corpo mais belo durante meu sonho, a porra do despertador tinha que tocar.

Preguiçosamente me levantei da merda da cama e fui para o banheiro, se eu tinha que agüentar aquele monte de urubu falando eu precisava tomar um banho relaxante. Terminei meu banho, e me arrumei da maneira mais foda que eu podia, afinal hoje eu iria conhecer o meu terreno, onde iria _caçar_ as minhas vítimas.

E vendo que o apartamento estava no mais absoluto silêncio, percebi que a cambada tudo já tinha ido para a universidade, me deixando para trás. Tudo trouxa poderiam ter ido comigo no meu Volvo, e no ar condicionado, mas nem dá nada... Melhor para mim que já vai chegar abafando.

E é claro que Edward Cullen chegou causando. Okay, isso sou gay... Mas fazer o que se eu sou foda pra caralho e todo o campus já sabe quem eu sou, claro que isso é por causa do vídeo erótico do Emmett.

_Olá mulherada UCLA, quem quer conhecer o Mr. Big Toy?_

Claro que eu não falei isso, mas estava claro na faceta de todas essas _putinhas-universitárias_ que o que elas mais queriam era conhecer e _saborear_ o Mr. Big, fazer o que se a propaganda faz jus ao material.

Rapidamente uma garota, diga-se de passagem, até que gostosinha, veio até mim, para que me ajudar a ir até o departamento de Direito, lógico que não me incomodei, afinal eu sou Edward METEDOR Cullen, não dispenso mulher, só se ela for feia.

Descobri que a menina de cabelos castanhos claros e olhos amêndoas, e usando a _porra_ de um shorts jeans curto e uma regata que revelava metade dos seus apetitosos seios se chamava Candy... Um nome doce para algo tão... _Doce_. Sério eu vou chupar esses peitos e ainda hoje.

Claro que a tal Candy tava louca para que eu a chupasse totalmente, e num súbito de coragem a _vagabunda_ me puxou para um corredor escuro revelando aqueles dois melões em sua pele, e super com gosto, mas o boquete que ela me fez, porra... Valeu a minha manhã, se todas elas começarem desse jeito eu estou mais que bem servido.

A primeira aula que era sobre alguma coisa de Direito Trabalhista, não me interessou muito, já que a senhorita Scott – a professora -, me fez viajar por aquele corpo cheio das mais brasileiras curvas, sim a porra da professora era gostosa pra caralho, parece àquelas brasileiras naqueles biquínis que não tampam nada.

Depois da aula da gostosa da Srta. Scott que me pediu para fazer um trabalho para a nota do bimestre; umas quatro garotas - que não me importei em saber o nome -, vieram me bajular. Pelo visto a Candy já fez _A_ propaganda do gostosão aqui, fazer o que se sou eficiente no que eu faço.

A segunda aula foi ministrada pela porra de um velhote gagá, sério era cômico o ver tentando prender a dentadura em sua boca, sorte a minha que estava no fundo da sala, por que se não eu sairia dessa _maldita_ aula cheio de baba de velho.

Que nojo, como alguém dá para uma uva passa dessa? Será que o pinto sobe? Acho que nem Viagra resolve.

Finalmente a porra da aula acabou – tarde demais para a minha sanidade, e como eu havia recebido uma mensagem de texto do Zé Colméia para encontrar ele e o He-man no refeitório eu fiz a força de ir, mas o que era melhor: acompanhado dos novos membros do fã clube Edward Cullen e Mr. Big Toy.

Aquelas vadiazinhas me tratavam como se eu fosse um Sultão, e elas as odaliscas do meu harém, mas eu queria uma odalisca em especial, mas essa – pelo menos hoje – estava parecendo um dos dragões do inferno, vestida como uma freira, e usando dois fundos de garrafa, totalmente a lá Harry Potter, só faltava ela ter uma cicatriz na testa, e o cabelo curto... Por que de resto ela estava idêntica.

Claro que comentei isso com as meninas que me rodeavam, e elas riram da minha observação... Como é fácil agradar mulher, não pode ver um pau, acompanhado de um puta gostosão que ficam toda acesa.

A _Little Bitch_ estava bufando, pelo visto já estava com saudades do homem que a levou para o céu, o que eu não faço para um belo de um traseiro, e a porra de uma buceta deliciosa.

- Hey _Little Bitch_. – cumprimentei sorrindo da maneira mais sexy e irresistível para ela.

É... Edward Cullen sabe agradar a mulherada, ainda mais as que se fingem de santas, escutei ela suspirar pesadamente, como se tivesse gostando do que ouvia, por conta disso resolvi continuar a brincadeira.

- Não venha me dizer que ainda vai continuar com esse joguinho de que foi abusada? Ou vai confessar que na verdade você é uma vadia. Pelo menos foi o que me pareceu quando você gemia meu nome. – disse presunçosamente, dando-lhe um sorriso torto.

Então inesperadamente a _freirinha-little-bitch-dos-infernos_ veio para cima de mim, querendo me bater. Sério que ela gosta de relações BDSM? **(n/a: ****Bondage, Disciplina, Sadismo e Masoquismo****, ter uma relação de Submisso perante seu Dominante)**.

Sim minha querida, nesse jogo, dois podem brincar, e se tem alguém que domina essa relação, essa pessoa sou eu, você baby, nada mais é do que a minha submissa, meu _brinquedinho_.

Segurei firmemente seus pulsos, e prensei meus lábios contra os dela, em um beijo desesperado. Meus lábios estavam violentos contra os seus, eu queria enterrar a minha língua em sua boca, saborear todos os espacinhos que desse, daquele gosto inexplicável, e quando usando um pouco de força bruta, ela finalmente abriu sua boca, e sem pensar duas vezes escorreguei a minha língua para dentro daquela deliciosa cavidade, claro que a _Little Bitch_ queria um beijo meu, pois assim que a minha língua fez contato com a dela, ela já deu um passinho mais próximo a mim, para colar seu corpo no meu, fazendo a minha ereção ficar dolorida, por conta do contato.

Soltei seus pulsos e enterrei uma mão em seus cabelos, e a outra corri pela suas costas, seu maravilhoso traseiro, e apertei suavemente aqueles seios que cabiam em minhas mãos, ela gemeu na minha boca, e logo enterrou seus dedos em meu cabelo, me puxando mais para ela.

Como eu disse, ela me quer de novo, e se depender _dela_ pode ser aqui na frente do corpo discente inteirinho, e eu adoraria comê-la para toda essa cambada de voyers.

Mas algo inusitado aconteceu, sabe aquela coisa: _"E no caminho tinha uma pedra, tinha uma pedra no caminho"_.

A voz de um cara um tanto quanto fanha – pelo menos para mim – exasperou:

- Bella?

E com minha visão periférica vi um cara de cabelos castanhos claros, com cara de incredulidade, eu diria que ele estava puto, acompanhado de uma loira-morango de corpo escultural, gostosa pra caralho, mas não tanto quanto a freirinha vindo em nossa direção. Não entendi o motivo na cara do babaca, tava na cara que ela anda metendo e muito na _Strawberry Bitch_.

- Que porra é que está acontecendo aqui, Bella?

.

_**N/A¹:**__ E ai amores o que acharam desse capítulo?!_

_Eu sei não foi lá muito digno para pessoas que não postam há séculos, e a culpa da demora é totalmente minha, eu não conseguia tempo para escrever, a parte da Andy está pronta há dias, mas a minha bem... A minha tava foda de sair! *ihaushuiahsiu*_

_Quem ai ficou com pena da Alice? Eu estou morrendo, mas gente a comédia na relação dela com o Jasper é exatamente nisso. Alguém mais acha o Edward um completo ASSWHOREDWARD? Gente ele é muito idiota, eu fico surpresa da onde eu tiro criatividade para escrever o POV dele, sério mesmo. E a Bella?! Tadinha todo mundo crente que a Rosalie fosse fazer picadinho dela, mas não... Por incrível que pareça a Rose é da paz! *kkkkkk* E agora esse final... Alec e Tanya... O que será que vem por ai?!_

_Curiosos para saberem?! Deixe uma bela review, prometemos não demorarmos tanto assim! _

_Beijos_

_Carol Venancio_

_._

_**N/A²: **__Heey girls. Desculpem a demora. Mas ta ai mais um capitulo _

_Então o que acharam dessa loucura? Pobre Alice fiquei morrendo de dó dela, mais convenhamos pele de raposa? E o Jasper até que foi bem delicado com Alice. Rosalie é MARA, caminhoneira de tudo. Eu baseei a Rose na personalidade da minha amiga Dri que eu adoro. Caminhoneira da minha vida. ASDIOHAOSIDHAD._

_O apelido do Edward faz jus à personalidade dele, completamente idiota, bastardo e prepotente. Coitada da Bella. E agora o que vai acontecer já que a Bella e o Edward foram pegos em flagrante? _

_Curiosos pelo próximo? Mandem reviews, e façam duas autoras felizes._

_Beeeijo;_

_Andrea Hastings._

_**N/B: **__Gente, fala sério. O Edward é um tremendo de um puto-fudido-idiota. *desculpa o palavreado, é a raiva* Porque fala sério, como uma pessoa pode ser tão... Prepotente? E a Bella é muito nervosinha, santinha do pau-oco. Tadinha da toquinho, mas também, ela exagerou no modelito, muito extravagante na minha opinião. E a Rose me surpreendeu, cara... Mó caminhoneira a mulé, mas ela aparentemente é da paz. E o Alec viu a Bells se atracando nos beiços do Cullen, mas bem que ele merece mesmo, é mais do que óbvio que ele chifra a Bella com a Putânia. _

_Estou com muito ódio do Cullen e irritada com a Bella, porque bem que ela gostou da parada lá. *risos* _

_E sinceramente, as meninas demoraram que só, estava sentindo falta. *bico*_

_Beijos,_

_Tamy Black._


	5. AVISO IMPORTANTISSIMO

**AVISO IMPORTANTÍSSIMO**

_._

_Olá meus amores, tudo bom com vocês?! _

_Espero que sim! Vocês devem estar xingando até a minha vigésima quinta geração, e não tiro a razão de vocês, pois ao invés de postar um novo capítulo venho com um aviso. Mas chega de lenga lenga e vamos ao aviso:_

_._

_**NÃO ESTAMOS ABANDONANDO A FANFIC!**_

_Sim, sim, sim, eu sei que faz mais de quatro meses que não tem atualização, mas acreditem a culpa é de só uma pessoa, no caso eu Carol Venancio. É isso mesmo, para quem não sabe além de ter minhas próprias fanfics no qual algumas tiveram seu final, e outras uma complexidade absurda me dediquei mais a elas do que em qualquer outra coisa. _

_Outro fator que contribuiu para esse atraso infeliz, é que eu me mudei de país para estudar. E ficar em um país estrangeiro, sem meus pais, meus familiares e meus amigos é complicado, principalmente para se adaptar, ainda mais quando você a cada dia tem um trilhão de coisas para resolver, e tem que se mostrar a adulta que você é, deixa tudo ainda mais complicado, por conta desse fator nem as minhas próprias histórias eu tenho me dedicado muito, infelizmente._

_E como não é segredo para ninguém desse mundo fandom, a vida pessoal se sobrepõe a esse universo alternativo, então venho me dedicando mais a minha própria vida e futuro, já que infelizmente eu não conseguirei ganhar meu pão de cada dia escrevendo. *KKKKKKKKKKK*_

_._

_**QUANDO TERÁ UM PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO DESTA FANFIC?**_

_Agora que já estou __quase__ 100% instalada em minha nova casa, e estou terminando duas outras fics (A Seita e La Symphonie d'Amour), vou me dedicar a essa fanfic e a outra que também escrevo em parceria (Love Game e De Repente Amor)._

_Por mais que eu e minhas parceiras escrevemos o POV especifico gostamos de manter uma comunicação direta sobre o que estamos escrevendo, e como estou sem internet 24 horas, acaba se tornando impossível a nossa comunicação, fator que espero resolver nos próximos 15 dias._

_Desta forma, cheguei a um acordo tácito – que tenho certeza irá beneficiar não só a mim, como também minhas parceiras e principalmente vocês leitores -, de postar um capítulo por mês. _

_._

_**POXA CAROL, DEPOIS DE TODO ESSE TEMPO VOCÊ VEM ME DIZER  
QUE TERÁ UM POST POR MÊS?**_

_É eu sei amores, é um tempo exorbitantemente grande. Fique claro que eu também leio fanfics e fico puta quando autores demoram tanto para atualizar, mas infelizmente é o que terá que ocorrer nessas fanfics em parceria, pois eu tenho minhas próprias fanfics, minha vida pessoal e principalmente a minha dedicação quase que integral aos meus estudos._

_._

_**TUDO BEM CAROL, A PÉSSIMA NOTÍCIA JÁ FOI DADA,  
MAS VAMOS AO QUE MAIS IMPORTA QUANDO AFINAL TERÁ ATUALIZAÇÃO?**_

_Não vou prometer nada diretamente, mas espero – e acredito que irei conseguir, junto com minhas parceiras -, atualizar essa fanfic até o final do mês de abril, mas como eu disse: pode ocorrer alguma eventualidade e infelizmente não ser possível, mas tentarei fazer mais que o meu possível._

_._

_Bem, depois de todo esse meu desabafo e considerações – que minhas parceiras nem fazem idéia que eu o fiz -, peço encarecidamente infinitas desculpas pela minha demora, e minhas desculpas e agradeço de coração que vocês entendam meus problemas. Obrigada por tudo o que vocês nos proporcionam._

_._

_**PARA QUEM TIVER INTERESSE DE LER AS MINHAS FANFICS OU DAS MINHAS PARCEIRAS:**_

_**Carol Venancio:**__ http://www_**[*]**_fanfiction_**[*]**_net/u/1875748/Carol_Venancio_

_**Andy Hastings:**__ http://www_**[*]**_fanfiction_**[*]**_net/u/1864532/Andy_Hastings (parceira de De Repente Amor)_

_**Tamy Black:**____http://fanfiction_**[*]**_nyah_**[*]**_com_**[*]**_br/tamy_black (parceira de Love Game)_

_._

_**QUEM TIVER TWITTER E QUISER NOS SEGUIR:**_

_**Carol Venancio:**_[arroba]_carolvenancio_

_**Andy Hastings:**_[arroba]_hastingsandy_

_**Tamy Black:**_[arroba]__taamy__

_._

_Obrigada pelo carinho e pela atenção, e fiquem atentos nos nossos twitters ou nos nossos updates, breve teremos um capítulo novo em folha da fic!_

_Beijos,_

_Carol Venancio._

_14/04/2010._


End file.
